In Hope
by writing24
Summary: Tony and Michelle - straight after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Michelle - straight after Day 2. I don't own any of the characters. Adult content! Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue.

Michelle could barley drive she was so tired. Trying to make any sense of her thoughts for the day was useless, she didn't even know where to begin, never mind trying to make sense of anything. She had surprised herself many times today. Usually this job tested you and pushed you to your limits but today had exceeded that and she had found herself making decisions which would change her life as she knew it, without even thinking. There would never be a strong enough word to describe how lucky she and Tony had been that Jack was right about the recording. She would be sitting in a cell right now, not driving home. The thought of Tony made her shiver. He was her boss and she had crossed so many lines with him today. She wanted to keep thinking about him but didn't allow herself to, she knew how she felt, hell she had know how she felt about him since the day she met him but everything had gone so wrong today she didn't know where that left 'them'. She cursed herself for even allowing herself to think the word 'them' when it came to Tony. She had no right, he wasn't hers and she wasn't his. She was no one's, she was alone.

Michelle dropped her keys as she stood numbly at her door. As she reached down for them she noticed the door was slightly open. Had she left her apartment unlocked? No, she would never do that. She stood to the side and slowly pushed the door open. No noise, just darkness so she tracked her finger around the door frame and flicked the light on. Mark Johnson was sitting on her couch. Mark had worked briefly with Michelle at Division and he been called into CTU this afternoon to assist with getting the office back up and running. He had asked Michelle out at least a dozen times before and she had flatly refused every time. He was arrogant and pretty much the opposite of what Michelle would ever want in a man.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? How the hell did you get in?"

Mark smirked at her, "Look Michelle it was a tough day today and I figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

Michelle took a step back towards the door. "So what you break into my home and sit and wait for me? How dare you?! You need to leave." She pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the police, so either you can leave now or you can have them drag your ass out of here."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Michelle."

Michelle started to dial. "Don't threaten me, don't even talk to me."

"This Almeida....you care for him right?"

Michelle stopped in her tracks and looked up. "What does Tony have to do with this?"

"Everything." He made his way from the couch to Michelle, his words reeked of a threatening tone she had never heard before. "I take it he is the reason we are not together." He used both his hands to push her up against the door. "Now unless you want to see Almeida being carried away in a body bag, I suggest you do as I say."

Tony had been so pissed off with himself since the moment he had let Michelle walk out of his office. "See you tomorrow", "See you tomorrow", what kind of fucked up way was that to end the day they had shared together? He picked up his phone, wondering if she had even made it home yet. Her phone rang out, when it got to her voicemail he freaked out about what to say and slammed the phone down. Tony wondered how he was going to get through the night with Michelle weighing so heavily on his mind. He tried her once more, this time plucking up the courage to ask her to call him back and then decided he had to go home and try and sleep.

Tony made sure he was back in the office early, there was so much to do after the day before. He had barely slept and felt like he spent the whole night waiting for Michelle to phone him back. He sat staring down at her station until he saw her make her way in.

Tony was shocked at what he saw. Michelle looked like she hadn't slept a minute and even though she had worn her hair down allowing it to brush across her face he could tell she had been crying. She seemed unsteady on her feet and kept her head down acknowledging no one as she made her way to sit down. He raced out of his office and made it to her before she had even had a chance to get settled in her chair.

"Michelle."

She slightly lifted her head, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. "Hey."

Tony tilted his head and rubbed the side of his face, he thought Michelle had been vulnerable yesterday but even that didn't seem to compare to how fragile she looked now. "Did you sleep at all Michelle? Are you ok?"

"Sorry Tony, I am ok, just didn't manage to sleep at all but I am sure I am not the only one tired here today."

Tony sat on the edge of her desk. "True but something else seems wrong. I tried to call you last night after you left to explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything Tony. I'm sorry for everything I put you through yesterday."

"Michelle, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one trying to apologise for how I left things yesterday." He watched as she closed her eyes, clearly fighting back tears he lowered his face in close to her. "Why don't you come upstairs into my office so we can talk?" He so desperately wanted to put his arms around her and comfort her.

Before Michelle even had a chance to respond Chapelle walked up behind her. Chapelle took a long 2nd look when he noticed an incredible bruise on her neck. "Michelle, Tony, have you both had your medical check yet? Division wants everyone in the office checked by lunchtime."

Tony told Chapelle he had, he did it an hour ago when he arrived. Michelle spoke with her head down as she stared at her desk. "Not yet."

"I think you should go now Michelle, has anyone looked at that bruise on your neck since yesterday?"

Tony stood up quickly. "What bruise?"

Chapelle turned Michelle's chair around slowly so Tony could see what he was looking at. Michelle pulled her hair down, trying to cover the mark. "It's nothing, looks a lot worse than it is."

Tony was horrified, he was sure that bruise wasn't there yesterday. He had held her neck, her cheeks, he had studied every inch of her a million times during the day. Chapelle snapped him out of his thoughts again. "I'm not so sure of that Michelle. Please go for your medical now." Chappelle was going to continue but Michelle stood up and told him she would go. She was out of their sight within seconds.

Chappelle stepped closer to Tony. "I don't think she is fit for work Tony. Maybe you should send her home once she is done?"

Tony assured him that he would make sure Michelle cleared the medical before doing any work. He agreed she certainly didn't look fit for work but on the other hand he didn't want to send her home where he couldn't be around her to see her, to look after her. As he watched Chapelle leave he decided he would go into the medical with Michelle. Something was wrong here. He had never seen her this way before. He was frightened, frightened that Michelle had been more seriously injured then she had told anyone. He still couldn't get past the fact that he knew he would have noticed a bruise like that forming last night. He jumped off the table and headed straight for the medical room.

Michelle knew she had to come out of the bathrooms soon. Anyone could walk in on her and she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do, she couldn't have a doctor looking at her now, she would never be able to hide the damage her body had suffered last night. She was sure she would completely lose it if John or any of the other doctors laid a finger on her. She was trapped, she couldn't stay in the bathroom all day, she couldn't go to medical, she didn't know how to handle Tony and Chapelle but above all else Mark would be arriving soon and the thought of that made her feel more horrible and lonely than she ever imagined possible.

Tony stood at the door to John's office. Michelle wasn't there and John hadn't seen her. He turned and looked down the hallway where he could see Michelle slowly making her way out of the bathrooms.

"Michelle?!" He moved fast to catch her before she was out in the open office space again. She looked distraught at seeing him. Had he really screwed things up so seriously last night that she didn't even want to be near him? Or did she completely regret everything that had happened between him? "What's going on? You are supposed to be in medical?"

"Tony, I'm fine, really. There is so much to do I'm not going to waste time when I know I am ok. I've got to get back to my station."

"You know it is not an optional thing Michelle. Division isn't suppose to allow anyone to go back to work before being checked after circumstances like yesterday. But I know you already know that, why won't you go to medical? Why won't you even look at me?"

"I ummm. Tony, I just can't do it right now."

"How come? I can't let you go back to work unless you do. I'm not sure if you are ready to come straight back to work. I need to know what is going on with you."

Silence overcame them as she couldn't find words. She had no answers, there was nothing she could say that was going to make this situation better.

Tony so gently brushed her hair away from her tear stained eye. "I want to know what is going on with you. Come with me, I'll take you ok?"

"No." She pushed passed him to make her way to her station but stopped dead in her tracks when Mark rounded the corner. In panic she spun back around toward Tony, "Ok, ok, I'll go."

Mark caught up with them. "Good morning Michelle...Tony."

Tony stuck his hand out for Mark to shake, "Mark isn't it? Thanks for coming in yesterday and helping us with the clean up around here, it is going to take some time."

Mark smirked at Tony and shivers ran down Michelle's spine. She found herself taking a step almost behind Tony. Mark shook Tony's hand but stared directly into Michelle's eyes. "No problem, I am just sorry for what you all went through yesterday."

Tony was put off that this guy couldn't seem to take his eyes off Michelle. He hadn't even been able to look him in the face when he shook his hand and he could swear Mark was smirking at him rather than smiling. "Why don't you go get your medical done, I just have a few things to go catch Michelle up to speed on."

"I don't need a medical Tony, I didn't arrive until later last night, I was never exposed to any danger. Do you think I could talk to Michelle for a few minutes?"

Tony looked back at Michelle as she seemed to be almost hiding behind him. His heart hurt when he looked into her grief stricken eyes. He shook his head. "Sorry not right now, Michelle needs her medical and I need to go over some things with her."

Mark didn't respond but instead gave Tony a look that Tony didn't know how to take other then arrogance. Almost like he was shocked Tony had not just agreed with what he had asked. Tony didn't have time to deal with someone who had such a chip on his shoulder, he turned his back on Mark and lead Michelle down to medical.

"What was that about? Do you know him?"

Michelle could barely keep up with Tony's pace as he whisked her down the hallway. "Sort of, I worked with him at Division for awhile."

"Are you friends?"

"No, no we are not. Listen Tony, I appreciate you looking out for me but I can handle this medical."

Tony pushed the door open to the John's office and held it open for her. "I'm not so sure about that right now Michelle. If you are not going to talk to me, then I need to see for myself if you are ok." He didn't want to give her another chance to delay or get out of this and so he closed the door behind them and turned to John. "Hi John, Michelle Dessler needs her medical pass."

John motioned for Michelle to sit up on the bed. He watched as she struggled to make her way. Usually such a bubbly, friendly woman he had immediate concerns based on the sight of her. He turned in quietly to Tony. "Is there something I should know about here?"

Tony looked over John's shoulder at Michelle and then leaned in and whispered. "I'm sure there is Doc, but I don't know either, that is why I am here. She has a terrible bruise on her neck and she is just not herself. Could she been in shock?"

John shrugged and turned back to Michelle. "Hi Michelle, how are you feeling? Did you sleep last night?"

"No, not really. I am ok, just tired."

"Well I'd like to start by taking your blood pressure and then checking any wounds you sustained yesterday. Tony tells me you have bruising on your neck?"

Michelle shot Tony a shocked and hurt look. "I told you that was fine Tony."

"I'll let John decide that." He walked over to Michelle and rested his hand next to hers on the bed. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time here, I'm trying to look after you."

"You don't need to do that Tony."

Tony had to hold himself from having a go back. Why was she shutting him out so much? He wanted her to look at him again like she had yesterday.

Silence hung in the air as John took Michelle's temperature and blood pressure. Her temp was up a little but her blood pressure was very high. "190 over 140". He looked at Tony and shook his head before turning back to Michelle and looking at her eyes with a torch.

"Would you mind removing your sweater Michelle? Other than your neck, do you have any other injuries?"

Michelle closed her eyes as a few tears began to make their way down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and awkwardly removed her sweater revealing bruises as dark and deep on her arms. She didn't want to be rude to John but she had no idea how to respond to him. All of her energy and effort was being taken up by keeping herself from completely losing it.

"Holy shit Michelle. What the fuck has happened to you? I want to know what the fuck has happened to you...now!"

"TONY!" John put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I need you to keep calm."

Michelle watched as Tony paced around the room swearing and mumbling. He continued to look back at her, his eyes desperate for answers to what was going on. Michelle mistook his frustration and sadness for anger and felt hopeless like she had disappointed him more than she could imagine.

What she had been through though was not something she could tell him about. She couldn't tell anyone or else she would be putting Tony in harm's way. John was trying to be calming as he begged Michelle for answers. "I can't say, I need you to both just forget about this. Tony please?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What exactly are you asking me to forget about here Michelle? Tell me who did this to you."

John went to place his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and stood up. He was seriously concerned by the situation. Clearly Tony had strong feelings for Michelle, he had never seen him lose his cool like this before. Her blood pressure was high and he needed her to calm down and he knew that wasn't going to happen unless he could calm Tony down. He asked Tony to step outside with him.

He had to put his hands on both of Tony's shoulders just to try and keep him still. "Ok Tony, obviously someone has done this to Michelle but we are not going to be able to work this out and help her if you don't calm down."

"Ok, ok, but what do we do?"

"I want to call Ashley in. Michelle might feel calmer around a woman. Tony, I'm going to be asking Ashley to bring a rape kit."

Tony slumped against the wall. Tears made their way down his face and he could barely get the words out. "You think she has been raped?"

"I don't know Tony, but we need to find out and she needs a full examination."

Tony nodded his head and asked for a minute alone with Michelle. He took a deep breath and walked back into the room. The bed was empty, he scanned the room and it was empty. The side door was open and she had gone. He almost bowled John over as he ran out of the room to find her.

He didn't have to go far, she was back at her desk staring blankly at the screen. He slowed himself down as he approached her and knelt down beside her. Careful to keep his voice low enough for no one else to hear he spoke as gently as he could. "Chelle, come back to the medic room with me. I am here for you, whatever has happened I will help you with."

"Tony I'm begging you to drop this. Just let me work."

"I won't drop it Chelle, not for a second. You are not well enough to work, you are not legally allowed to work unless you pass the examination." He rubbed his eyes, he hated being out in the open with Michelle like this for everyone to see. "Look at me."

She did as she was told.

"Come on Chelle, didn't something finally happen between us yesterday? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Tony, I trust you with my life. But just as much as I trust you, I need you to trust me on this. I need you to not tell anyone and just forget about it. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"How could anything be more important than the fact that someone has clearly hurt you? I won't do it Michelle, I won't forget this. I am suspending you from work until I know you are ok."

She was shocked, could this be going any worse. She was going to lose Tony, her job, everything. "You are going to suspend me?"

Tony was having trouble keeping his voice quiet and he could already feel a million eyes staring at them. "Yeah Michelle I will, now come to my office."

She was going to flatly refuse but then she saw Mark across the room glaring at her and the rest of the staff staring. Humiliated, she stood, steadied herself and made her way to Tony's office. She could feel him right behind her. He snapped at people to get back to work.

Once the door to his office was closed Michelle pleaded with Tony. "Don't suspend me, I can't go home, I don't want to go home, please."

"Michelle, can't you see the position I am in? Even if I wanted to let you go back to work, which I don't, I couldn't. Chapelle would never allow it. If you don't open up to me I can't help you. I don't understand why you are protecting someone that has clearly hurt you?"

"I'm not protecting them, I'm protecting...."

"Who Michelle? Who are you protecting?"

Chappelle came barging in, not even bothering to knock. "What is going on? Michelle are you ok? I just spoke with John. Ashley is waiting for you Michelle with the kit and then they are going to take you down to the hospital."

"What kit?"

Chappelle looked at Tony and then back at Michelle. Tony looked like he was now in just a bad a condition as Michelle. He doubted he had ever seen pain so clearly expressed on someone's face before. "The rape kit."

Michelle took a step back from them both. She turned to Tony. "What have you said? Does everyone know what is going on? How could you do that?"

Tony raised his voice. "What could I have told Michelle? I don't know a fucking thing! All anyone knows is what is so clearly obvious."

Michelle pleaded with them. "If I tell you what happened, will you let me go to the hospital on my own and not suspend me?"

Tony shook his head. "No deal. If you think for a second I am letting whoever did that to you get away with it, you don't know me at all. You are not going to the hospital without me and you are not continuing to work until I say you are well enough."

"So you will send me home on my own but..."

"Are you scared to go home on your own Michelle?"

Michelle covered her eyes. "Of course I am fucking scared Tony. Why do you think I am begging you to let me work?"

Chappelle cut Tony off before he had a chance to respond. "I want you both to go down to the medical room together. Tony, you are clearly not in a position to be working at the moment either. You are both not suspended but I will not allow either of you to go back to work until I can see this has been sorted out. Michelle, I appreciate how delicate this situation is but you know that we can protect you, we can ensure your safety and I can promise you no one will harm you anymore. To do that though, we need to know what happened. Why don't you take Michelle back to the medic room Tony and maybe after you have both calmed down and Michelle has been helped we can then work out where to go from here?" He didn't wait for an answer; he wasn't asking for one, he was telling them. He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

They stood staring at each other. Tony rubbed his stubble, he had done that so much in the last 2 days he felt like his skin was going to turn raw. He turned and closed the blinds to his office leaving them in complete privacy. Michelle looked so close to caving in. She was holding the table for support, she was so pale and so ready to collapse.

Tony made his way slowly to Michelle. He picked up her hands from the table, they were so small and soft in his hands. "I want to look after you Michelle, will you please let me take you back to John and Ashley?"

Michelle kept her head down but raised her eyes to him. "I really don't want him touching me Tony."

"Who? John?"

"Yeah, John, Ashley, I just can't..."

Tony let go of her hand only to catch a tear making its way down her cheek with his thumb. "Me Michelle? Can I touch you?"

He received the slightest nod, but it was enough, he would take whatever he could right now. "Chelle let me see your arms again." He put his fingers at the bottom of her sweater but didn't pull on it until she had put her hands there as well and slowly started to take her sweater off. He helped her and then took the sweater from her hands and placed it on the desk behind him. He gasped at the sight of her arms again. His heart felt so heavy but he tried to remain as calm as possible for her. He moved his hand to the bottom button of her shirt. She moved her hand over his to instinctively stop him.

"Sorry Michelle, I'm sorry I just..."

Michelle could see the desperation in Tony's eyes. He looked so wounded, so afraid and although she didn't think it possible, that made her hurt inside even more. She took a deep breath and then removed her hand from his, giving him the ok to proceed. Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds and then undid the 3 last buttons of her shirt. He didn't want her to feel exposed but he needed to see how bad all of this was. He drew in for more air as he gently pulled one side of the shirt over to the side revealing her stomach. His heart dropped as his eyes scanned an incredibly large bruise covering her entire hip, he couldn't see how far down it went below her pants line. He couldn't handle this, he wanted to but he could feel himself losing it. Besides, he wasn't a doctor, he wasn't going to be able to help her like she needed. He sighed her name as he released her shirt and pulled her in for a hug.

Having Tony's arms around her was the safest she had felt. She wished the moment could last forever but she knew it wouldn't and she was going to have to somehow manage to get through this – for Tony's sake.

He whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "I can't do this alone Michelle. You really need a doctor, you really need to tell us who did this to you and what happened. I am going to have Ashley come up here to my office. Will you talk to her? I'm just asking for you to talk to her, tell her where you are hurt and we can go from there. Please, please do this for me Michelle."

"Ok, ok, I'm just so sorry Tony."

"Ssshhh.." he put his hands on her cheeks and looked in her in the eyes. "Don't you dare say sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just please let us help you."

She pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears repeatedly whilst giving him a nod. "Ok, I'll talk to Ashley."

Tony felt a little relief as he called Ashley and asked her to come to his office. Within a minute she was there. Ashley looked at Michelle and then back at Tony. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with Michelle Tony?"

He looked at Michelle who nodded to him that she would be ok. He told them he would be down stairs to please let him know as soon as they were finished. He mouthed "Thank you" to Michelle as he pulled the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat by himself in tech 1 trying to get his head around everything. His mind went insane as he thought about all the possibilities. Had she been attacked on her way home last night? Had she gone somewhere after she left work? Who was she protecting and why would she protect someone that had done that too her? He didn't allow himself to think about how bad it might actually be, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone going near her.

Ashley broke Tony's train of thought. "Can I have a word Tony?"

"Sure, come in." He closed the door behind her and then sat on the desk. "Where is Michelle?"

"She said she needed a few minutes, she has gone to the bathroom."

Tony nodded his head. "So, how is she?"

Ashley tried to voice her words carefully, she knew how terrible he was feeling right now. "She isn't good Tony. She talked to me but she barely let me go near her. She wouldn't agree to a full examination, however from what I saw on her neck, stomach and arms she needs to go to the hospital. Somewhere, she needs to be treated."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Ashley nodded and sat down next to Tony. "Someone broke into her home last night Tony. He was there when she got home and it seems she was roughed up the entire night."

"Roughed up? What exactly did he do to her?"

"He..." She just didn't know how to say this. She knew she was going to have to break Michelle's trust and tell Tony everything she knew but finding the words right now seemed impossible.

Tony gripped the edge of the table. "Was she raped Ashley? I need to know."

"Umm Tony, technically no but in every other way she was."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He forced her to do things to him Tony. He had his hands all over her and he spent the night terrorizing her and beating her."

Tony let out a loud wince as he was reduced to tears. He slumped into the chair and covered his face in his hands. He had never cried in front of anyone like this before but he couldn't help it now. There was no energy or motivation at this point to put on a brave face. "Who did it? Who the fuck did this to her?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. At this point I don't think she is going to tell anyone. At this rate you are going to have to even force her to go to the hospital."

Silence hung in the air as neither of them knew what to say. Finally Ashley told Tony the words she knew were going to be the hardest for him to hear. "I think she won't say Tony because she is trying to protect someone, not the person that did it to her but someone else."

"Who?"

Ashley put her hand on his forearm. "You Tony."

He looked up at her in shock. "Me? Why would she need to protect me?"

"Because he threatened your life if she didn't do as he wanted. She cares for you Tony, she is scared to death something will happen to you if she speaks."

Tony jumped up from the table. His voice was loud and strong now, "Are you saying she went through all of that for me? I need to find her." He ran from the room. He ran to her station but she wasn't there. He ran upstairs to his office but she wasn't there. He barged into the woman's bathrooms but she wasn't there. "Where the fuck" he muttered under his breath. He walked back into the open office space and asked if anyone had seen Michelle. Most of them shook their heads. He noticed that Mark was staring at everyone, clearly anxious to see if anyone knew where Michelle was.

It might be because the guy had been a dick earlier to him, it might be because he felt so desperate for an answer from someone but he found himself walking straight into Mark's personal space. "Do you know where Michelle is?"

"Not a clue. Why would I know?"

"How well exactly do you know Michelle Mark?"

Mark stood his ground with Tony, he didn't shy away for a second. He leaned even closer to Tony. "I know her, but clearly not as well as some."

Tony stared at him with hatred in his eyes. Mark finally seemed to step down. "Look Tony, we worked a few shifts together at Division. That's it."

Tony turned away and ran to his office. He tried Michelle's cell but it rang out. He tried 3 times in a row but she was clearly not going to answer. He picked up his mug and threw it at the wall. It smashed into a hundred pieces causing most the staff to look up at his office. He called tech and asked them to set up a trace on Michelle's number in case he was able to get hold of her. He decided he would make his way to her house and check for her there.

Rick from admin called Tony. "Tony, I might have something on Michelle. A friend of hers placed a call with the local LAPD because when she went to visit Michelle this morning she found her apartment open and messed up. She told the police she hadn't been able to get hold of her since and she is really worried."

Tony told Rick to get the friend on the phone straight away. Within minutes her friend Amy had been patched through. Tony explained who he was and asked Amy to tell him anything she knew. She knew nothing more than what Rick had already said. She had gone to see Michelle thinking she would be home resting after the day they had yesterday and when she got to her place it was open, her things were all over the place and Michelle was gone and out of contact. Tony didn't want to upset the friend, or say too much but he stressed that although he had seen Michelle this morning, she did need help and they needed to find her. He asked if Amy would mind if they put a trace on her phone so that if Michelle answered a call from her they could find out her location. She agreed and Tony gave Amy his cell number and asked her to call him the second she heard anything. He asked her of any possible place she could think of that Michelle might go but Amy couldn't offer anymore then that she would call all of their friends and get everyone in the loop. She promised Tony as soon as they hung up she would try her again.

Tony hung up and called Rick. "I want to monitor Michelle's bank accounts to see if she makes any transactions. Send the info to my screen and do not speak to anyone about this. I don't want the rest of the office to know anything else."

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE...THANKS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle sat hunched in a ball in the bathtub. She had filled it to the top to make sure it covered her as much as possible. She stared at the walls of the hotel room. How long could she stay here for before she was found? What was she suppose to do? She couldn't go home, she couldn't face work and if she went to the hospital she might be forced into saying what had happened. She wasn't prepared to risk anything happening to Tony but did that mean her life as she knew it was now over? She started to become hysterical at the thought of everything; mostly that she thought Tony would never be able to look at her the same way again. That even though she loved him, she had surely lost him. It was easier to think about not being able to have him though then it was about him being hurt, so she chose to try and remember that. The more she cried, the harder she cried, she was having trouble breathing.

The water turned cold and so she pulled herself out and carefully wrapped the bathrobe around her. She was still wet, cold and in desperate need of some different clothes. She would need to buy them though, she couldn't go back to her apartment yet. She slouched to the ground and curled herself back into a ball and let the hysteria continue.

* * *

Tony was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Rick had been able to tell Tony of the transaction of her credit card at the hotel shortly after she checked in. He ran into front desk.

"Which room is Michelle Dessler in?"

The concierge looked flatly back at Tony. "Sorry sir, we can't give out information on guest rooms."

Tony pulled out his CTU badge and made it clear the guy had about 3 seconds to let him know which room she was in and hand over a key. Never one to abuse his authority; however at this moment he thanked God for the badge, without help from CTU he would never have been able to find her.

He made his way to room 208. He went to knock when he heard crying, not just any crying but a woman who was sobbing and gasping for breaths as she tried to breathe. Hey slid the card in the door and opened up the room. "Michelle?"

She hadn't even heard him. He repeated her name again but nothing. He scanned the room, all that was visible was her purse on the bed. He made his way to the bathroom. Standing at the door he looked down to see Michelle hunched in the smallest ball on the floor, her head on her knees and so distressed she hadn't even heard him come in.

He rushed down beside her. "It's me Tony, baby, I am here, it is ok." She looked surprised, maybe even horrified that he was there but he tried not to take notice. Instead he put his arms around her whole body lifting her from the floor. He reassured her she would be ok now as her carried her over to the bed. Her bathrobe swarmed her small frame. He sat on the bed next to her, pulled her in tightly as possible and let her cry into his shoulder and chest. She hadn't spoken yet, but she had allowed his movements so far and that was a good sign. Trying to be mindful of the places he knew she was injured, he stroked the side of her face.

Eventually Michelle was able to calm down enough to speak. "How did you find me Tony?"

"Through work" he admitted. "Chelle, you could have come to me, I could have taken you home, anywhere you wanted. You didn't need to come to a hotel and be by yourself."

"Does that mean everyone at work has access to where I am?"

Her words hinted clues as to the likely idea that it was someone from work doing this, either that or she really didn't want anyone else being able to barge in on her like he had. "No baby, I tried to be discreet. Rick knows, but he also knows to keep it to himself."

Michelle winced in pain as she did a small shuffle in his arms. The robe fell to the side revealing her legs, all the way to her thigh. He scanned what he could see of the other one. Her calf was covered in a now drenched bandage, clearly covering something pretty significant. He lifted her chin with his thumb, "Why did you run from me Chelle? I can look after you."

"I couldn't Tony. How could I possibly stay there after what happened? Besides I need to figure out what I am going to do."

"There is nothing to figure out baby, you are going to stay with me, tell me who did this to you, I'm going to look after you and get you seen by a doctor. By that time CTU will have nailed this prick and you won't need to worry anymore about his hurting you....or me."

Michelle slid off the bed and out of his arms so quickly he gave them both a shock. Her robe was starting to come undone and as much as he tried to not look, it was difficult to peel his eyes away. He was torn, not only was she the most amazing woman he had ever seen, even in this condition he doubted he had ever fallen more in love with someone and their body but at the same time it physically hurt to how much of her was now black and blue from what she had been through. He caught the side swell of her breast and saw scratches, finger scratches across the side.

Michelle was panicking. "She told you. Ashley told you what I said?"

Tony stood up next to Michelle. "She had to Michelle, I made her." He stroked her face and then pulled her in for a hug. He could feel the wetness of her hair and body seeping into his clothes. "See I am standing here with you Chelle, I am safe, I will keep you safe – all you need to do is tell us who it is and I can make him disappear for you."

"What if you can't Tony? What if he has already fallen through the cracks? You can't promise me you can do all that."

"Michelle, how could you possibly have gone through so much just to protect me? Look what he has done to you."

"Tony you can hate me, you can despise me for what I have done, for what I will do but I'd rather that then be responsible for anyone hurting you."

Tony's eyes were full of tears. "But can't you see that's the position I am in now? I won't let another person lay his hands on you, no matter what. I don't care what happens to me. You Michelle are the only one I care about. I could never despise you, how could you even think that?"

"It's not your decision though Tony." Her voice grew in panic as was losing energy fast.  
"Look at me, you can't tell me you will ever be able to look at me the same again. I'm disgusting, I've done things, I was weak, I let you down and I let myself down."

"Michelle you are not thinking straight, he has gotten into your head. I am looking at you and you are beautiful. I know what you have done and all I can think is that you went through that for me, that because of the person you are, so loyal, so loving and caring you endured hell just to keep me safe."

She couldn't have looked more unconvinced. "I've got to go, if you found me, he will to. Can you please just leave town Tony, just get as far away from here as possible?"

"So he is from work?"

Silence.

"Is it Mark Michelle?"

He could see her eyes bulge at even hearing his name. That was a good enough answer for him. "No, no. Tony fuck, please, I am begging you, this isn't safe."

His voice was close to a shout. "What isn't safe is you here when you need to be in hospital. You can't even stand straight." He lowered his voice. "Let me see you Michelle. I need to know what that prick has done."

"I'm naked Tony, you are my boss, you are..."

He didn't let her finish as he held the side of her face. "Come on Chelle, haven't we been close all year? Didn't we share something yesterday finally? I was your boss when we kissed. A kiss I've been waiting forever for – you can't take all that away from me. We have something so much stronger than work, or anyone. Don't take that from me. Here you want me to strip down as well so you don't feel alone?"

That made Michelle smile. The first smile he had seen in a long time. He pulled her close to him, turned her around so her back was against his stomach. He pulled off his own shirt and put it beside the bed, she could put that on afterwards. He reached for the top of her gown. It was so large on her it only took the slightest nudge for the entire thing to drop to her feet. He felt her take in the deepest breath, he waited for her to exhale but it seemed she was waiting for the first touch to be over with before she could let go.

Tony ran his hand up her bare back. It was covered in red and black marks. He could make out a handprint on the side of her bottom cheek and also on her arms. Tears were streaming down his face landing heavily on his bare chest and Michelle. He needed to find the strength to face this. He needed to allow the agent in him to check Michelle out, not Tony who wanted to kiss every inch of her. Who wanted to soak in how incredible she was, who wanted to hold every inch of her until she was ok again. Since the day he met her he had tried to imagine what it would be like to see her naked, to be close to her, to have her. He was devastated this was the circumstances which he was seeing her like this. That's why he had to be agent Almeida, not Tony, madly in love with this woman.

He watched over her shoulder as her tears dripped down her breast. "Is this ok Chelle? I know you feel exposed but..."

She cut him off as she turned around. "You feel sick at the sight of me."

Tony dropped to his knees in front of her bare body. "I feel sick at what has been done to you but I know I have never seen anyone more beautiful." He traced his way up her body, gently running his hands over each bruise or mark. He wanted to kiss her, but it felt so completely inappropriate. She hadn't given herself to him; he was trying to be an agent examining her wounds. He could see her hands couldn't keep up with the tears on her face fast enough as they made their way down her body. He couldn't help it, he pulled her in towards him and kissed her tear stained cheeks.

He grabbed his shirt, and started to put it on Michelle. He had seen enough to know she did need medical treatment. As he did up the buttons for her and watched the shirt reach her knees he could see her relax just a little. "What about your leg Michelle?"

"It is a stab wound."

"Fucking hell. God I need you taken care of. I will not let this get any worse Michelle. You have to be seen by a doctor. Now."

He ran to the door. Locked it, grabbed her car keys and purse and put them on the other side of the room. Before she had time for anymore objections he called for a medical team to come."

"You can't do this Tony. You don't know the position I am in."

"Yes I do. I know what he did to you Michelle."

She spoke it softly but he could still hear. "I didn't sleep with him."

"Yes but he forced you into everything else for him and I'll fucking kill him for it." He dropped his head, raised his eyes at her and spoke softly. "What did he make you do Michelle?"

"God Tony, you really want to know? "

"YES, no. YES I need to know. Did he force you to go...to you know go dow..."

"TONY, how the hell am I suppose to talk to you about that? I can't even think it, I'm not the type of person that can just do that to anyone, that's something I could only do with someone I love. It wasn't a choice I made."

"Oh my god Michelle. I know it wasn't a choice, he forced you to satisfy his sick needs..."

"Satisfy? You call that satisfying his needs. They were the most horrible moments of my life. It had nothing to do with sex for me."

"They? You did it more than once?" Tony thought he was going to throw up.

"Does that make you hate me even more? Because Tony, if you are so desperate to know and need even more reasons to be disgusted, it was 3 times and it wasn't just that."

"I don't hate you Michelle, nothing could be further from the truth. But why would you go through all that for me?"

"What's wrong with you Tony? Can't you see? Didn't I make it obvious to you yesterday how much I care about you?"

Oh my god, his heart felt like it had a sign of life for the first time since all of this started.

There was pounding on the door. "WHAT?" Tony screamed.

"Tony open up it is Chapelle and medical. We know who it is Tony and you are both in danger."

Tony wanted to scoop her up in his arms, smother her with kisses and tell her over and over how deeply in love with her he was but if there was a chance she was in danger again he had to open the door. He watched as Michelle made her way into the bathroom and close the door. He hadn't even made it to the front door when it came flying open and a team of people swarmed in.

Chapelle scanned the room. "Where is Michelle?"

"She is in the bathroom, give her a minute. Who is it and what the fuck is going on?"

"It is Mark Johnson Tony. The guy we bought in from Division yesterday."

Tony could have shot himself for not decking the guy when he was standing in front of him. "Where is he?"

Chapelle sunk his head. "We don't know. He took the information from Rick's computer and left before we found out what was going on. I've got every resource possible looking for him as we speak."

Chapelle watched as Tony head hung heavy, he could tell he was trying to focus on what he was saying but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off the bathroom door. He leaned into him. "Tony, how bad is she? Has she talked to you?"

"She's bad. She needs to go to the hospital."

Chapelle started walking towards the bathroom door but Tony jumped in front blocking him. He held his hand up. "NO. I'll get her, I want everyone else to stay out here."

Tony slipped the door open just enough to slide in and close it behind him. Michelle was back on the floor. Sitting in his shirt, which was still wet and he could see she had pulled her pants back on. He knelt down beside her. "Do you trust me Chelle?"

She nodded her head.

"No Chelle. Look me in the eyes and tell me you trust me."

She did as he asked. "I trust you."

"Ok, I'm going to take you out of here, I will ride with you in the ambulance and I will not leave your side the entire time."

Michelle took Tony's hand and he helped her up. As soon as she was on her feet she became unsteady and he had to catch her from falling. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He placed a kiss on her head. "Thank you Chelle, everything is going to be ok now."

Everyone cleared a path for Tony as he carried Michelle out to the ambulance. He didn't let go of her until she was lying on the bed and the medics pushed him aside to strap her in. They told him he could ride in front but he simply told them no, he wasn't leaving her. He could see a small smile of appreciation on her face at this. He took her hand and held it all the way to the hospital.

Once there everything turned more chaotic then he could imagine. All of a sudden Michelle was being crowded by doctors and he was continually being told to back off. Michelle seemed to sink further back into herself as it became clear Tony wasn't going to be the one calling the shots for her now.

**please review if you are reading this story and want me to continue....thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Well over an hour had passed since she had been taken into a private room. Doctors came and went and no one would tell him a thing. He was furious. Finally a doctor approached him. "You Almeida?"

"Yes, Tony Almeida."

"Michelle is asking for you. You can see her, but only for a few minutes, then she needs to rest."

"What is wrong? What did you find?"

"She is stubborn. She will not allow a rape kit and it is hard to get anything out of her. We performed ultrasounds and some other tests to check for internal bleeding but she is very lucky. She has a 5 inch deep stab wound on her leg that we have stitched. As you have already seen, she is badly bruised and battered. I have given her medication to bring her blood pressure down. She needs sleep."

Tony nodded his head. "She was pretty clear that she hadn't been actually raped. I know a lot of other things happened but..."

"I know Tony but I find it hard to believe in the condition she was left in that it did not happen. I can't force her to take one but maybe you could try talking to her?"

Tony thanked the doctor and headed into the room. He wanted to believe Michelle, he did believe Michelle – she had admitted to the unthinkable things she had been made to do multiple times, surely she would have just told him if that had also happened.

She looked over at him with lazy eyes. She seemed calmer now that everyone else had left the room. "I did as you asked Tony. I got checked out and I'm ok."

Tony scrunched his face. "Not exactly Chelle, you have been through a lot and you really need your rest." He pulled up a chair next to her. "They told me you still refused the rape kit."

"I told you I didn't sleep with him Tony, I don't need one."

"Everyone seems to think that you do. I believe you but if that is the truth then why not let them just do one so everyone can clear it and put it behind them?

Michelle started to cry. She went to speak half a dozen times but couldn't seem to find the words.

He took her hand. "He did do more to you then you are saying didn't he?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, unwilling to see the reaction on his face. "Yes."

His heart started to pound harder and harder. "It is just me here Chelle, you can tell me."

"His hands Tony, his hands."

Tony nodded his head; he had already come to that conclusion. "Did he use force Chelle? Did he hurt you whilst he was doing it?"

"Yea" The tears were streaming down her face now.

He stood over her and wiped away the tears. "I am so sorry baby, I am just so so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. If I had just taken you home with me last night like I wanted to then Mark would never have been able to do this to you."

Michelle looked at him in shock. "Mark?"

"I know it was Mark, Chapelle told me when they came to the hotel."

Michelle started to sit up. "Chapelle knows? Everyone knows? I have to get out of here. YOU have to get out of her Tony. He is going to come for you."

"Mark won't get anywhere near us Chelle. CTU is hunting him down now. He will be in jail before you know it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew. You don't understand what he is capable of Tony."

"I'm sorry, I just...why didn't you just tell me? I can protect myself from Mark. If I had known then I could have protected you. I could have had him locked up at CTU this morning." He knew the minute the words rolled off his tongue they were not going to go down well.

"So it is my fault he got away? I didn't say anything Tony because he threatened to kill you if I breathed a word. I stayed to true to that, I did the fucking medical test, I did what you asked and yet you couldn't just leave things alone. Now he is going to think I told and we are both going to cop it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Chelle. God, please, you have to understand this from my side. Knowing what you have been through, how you are feeling all just to protect me. How could you possibly do that for me, especially after the way I acted last night? Don't you understand you are too special? I don't even understand what I have to do with Mark? I didn't even know the prick?"

Michelle stared at him. "He hassled me the whole time I was at Division to go out and I wouldn't. Then last night he heard about us....us kissing and I guess he figures you are the reason why I wouldn't go out with him."

Tony couldn't think of a time that he had been angrier, "What so he just fucking forces himself on you? He just decided to take what he wanted anyway?"

Michelle put her head down and spoke softly. "He didn't get what he wanted Tony."

Tony couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me? 3 times he made you....he used his hands to..."

Michelle got out of the bed and stood on the other side to Tony. She yelled at him, she yelled like she had wanted to for hours. "You make it sound like it was a nice thing that happened between us. Shit Tony, he beat the fuck out of me to make me do it. He had to hold a gun to my head to make me stay still whilst he....whatever you know what I'm talking about. You think that sounds like me happily giving him what he wanted? You think I'm looking for a 2nd date or something?"

Tony stood shocked to his core as he watched Michelle detach herself from the machines and limp to find her clothes. He couldn't move even though he wanted to. All he could picture was his Michelle on her back with a gun at her head with that pricks hands all over her. And now he had just made her feel ten times worse because he couldn't keep his temper under control. She had been through all of that for him and now he had made her feel this way. He had to make his feet move and his mouth find the right words or he was going to lose her forever. He caught up to her at the closet where she was pulling his shirt out of a bag. He turned her around and stood up so closely to her that she could feel his breath on her face. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Listen to me Michelle, I need you to really hear what I am saying. I didn't mean that to come out the way I said, I'm sorry. I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life as I have been today and I just don't know how to handle it, but I'm trying. I feel sick, so fucking sick you have no idea just thinking about what you went through and then that makes me think about how you must feel being the one that actually went through it. It kills me inside baby. I love you. Don't you know that?"

She shook her head slowly. "I didn't know that."

"Chelle I don't just love you, I'm in love with you...more...more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I don't want a minute to pass without you next to me. I want to hold you, I want to take away all of your pain, I want to make you ok, I want to make you feel safe to be touched again."

Michelle pushed her face into his shoulder and hugged him. She held on as tight as she possibly could. When she felt his arms wrap around her and his fingers run through her hair she openly cried. "I love you Tony. I love you. Please help me."

"I will baby." He gripped her as hard as he could, trying so careful to avoid any of her bruises. This is what he had needed, that was what he had needed to hear. Now he could have the strength to do whatever it took to make her ok, he would protect her and another man would never lay a finger on her again. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for minutes until the doctor walked in on them.

Michelle broke away and turned to the doctor. "I need to be able to leave. I can't stay here."

The doctor looked at Tony and then back at Michelle. "You need rest Michelle."

Tony stepped forward. "Can I take her home? I will make sure she rests and gets lots of sleep. I'll bring her back for check-ups, whatever you want, please just let her leave with me so she can feel safe and get the rest she needs?"

After some negotiation the doctor finally agreed to allow Michelle to leave, although he wasn't happy about it. He left to fill the paper work out for them.

Tony smiled and took her back in his arms. "Come home with me baby, let me look after you."

"We can't go to your place Tony, what if Mark knows where you live?"

"I'll take you to my brother's apartment then. He won't mind and he will keep out of our way. You won't even have to think about Mark then, ok? Besides I am sure CTU will have him before the day is done."

Michelle agreed and let Tony help her put his shirt back on with her pants.

**Thanks for reading...please review if you want me to keep going...**


	5. Chapter 5

When Michelle was washing up in the bathroom at the hospital, Tony called his brother and explained what was going on and asked if they could stay with him. His brother Aiden was more than happy for them to come and a little excited to finally meet this Michelle Tony had been babbling about for the past year.

When they arrived at Aiden's he was a little shocked to see the condition they were both in, even though Tony warned him that Michelle had been through a lot he was still surprised. She had been so polite and grateful to him for letting them stay. He noticed that Tony barely took his hand off her, almost like he was guarding her. He showed them to the spare room and then left them to have some time to sort themselves out.

Michelle gently lay on the bed. "Your brother seems so nice Tony, are you sure he doesn't mind us being here?"

Tony lay next to her, "positive, he has been dying to meet you."

"He knew about me?"

Tony laughed shyly, "Only since the day I met you."

Michelle smiled and took his hand.

"You know Chelle, I think I've been waiting to lie next to you in my arms since the day I interviewed you."

"Same here."

"Is it ok for me to hold you in my arms Chelle as we lay here?"

Michelle pulled him closer with her hand and then let him wrap his arms around her. His words surprised her as they came out all shaky, "I'm scared to touch you baby, I don't know what you are ready for, what you need or want."

"Tony, I'm not scared of you. Your touch is the only one I want....and need."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly. She took in his aftershave and closed her eyes. He was so gentle with her it felt like heaven. She turned her head so their lips could meet and ever so slightly tugged on his bottom lip. He let out a sigh and kissed her back. It was sweet, gentle and full of love. Afterwards Michelle rested her head on his chest. "Thank you Tony. Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you Michelle??"

She traced her finger across his stomach. "Yes you did, if you hadn't come for me I think I would have just kept running. You saved me from myself."

He understood what she meant but it made him so sad to hear.

He looked at his watch, it was nearly 4pm. "Baby, once you have fallen asleep, what do you think about me going back to your apartment and getting some of your things so you can stay here awhile? Aiden will be here the whole time and I promise you I will be back before you wake – you won't even know I have been gone."

"I don't want you going to my place alone Tony, not until he is caught."

Even though Tony knew he would be fine. Actually he would kinda like to run into this Mark if it happened, then the guy would be really sorry for ever touching Michelle. He knew though, that she was scared and he didn't want her to not sleep because she spent the whole time worrying about him. "How about if I call the office and have a couple of the guys come with me?"

"Will you have them pick you up and bring you back? I don't want you alone, please."

"I promise baby. I won't even step out of the door until I'm flanked with agents. Don't worry though, I just want you to try and get some sleep."

"Thanks Tony."

They lay holding each other for an hour before Michelle was able to finally fall asleep. She had been exhausted but Tony thought she was fighting it because she didn't want to close her eyes. He held her tight, stroked her hair, kissed her and soothed her that everything was going to be just fine. After he knew she was asleep he waited another half an hour before getting up to make sure she really was in a deep sleep. He kissed her gently and covered her with a blanket before leaving the room.

He found Aiden in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Aiden, I've called CTU and they are going to have a couple agents come take me to Michelle's apartment to get some of her things. I should be gone an hour tops. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Is Michelle ok? Can I be doing anything for her?"

"She is finally sound asleep now. I'm hoping she stays like that until I get back. Can you just listen out for her though? If she does wake up, just have her come out and sit with you, you know make sure she is alright? I'll be as quick as I can."

"No problem. Take your cell so I can call you if I need to."

* * *

It had taken just over an hour for Tony and the agents to get to his place and Michelle's for their stuff. He spent the entire time anxiously thinking about her. He hoped to god she was still sleeping soundly. He was sure she would face nightmares and he just wanted to be back in her arms ready to let her know she was ok and safe.

The agents walked ahead of Tony to his brother door. "Its ok guys, think I can handle it from here."

Josh held his hand out to Tony to tell him to keep quiet. The door was slightly open. Tony pulled his gun from his side and joined them on either side of the door. He looked down and saw a bullet hole that had blown through the lock, his heart sank. His chest became so tight he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Before he was even ready Josh had kicked the door open and stepped inside, gun ready to go.

Immediately Tony's eyes found his brother sitting tied up against the wall. He seemed ok but was gagged. Sam his 2nd agent told him to go to his brother whilst he checked the rest of the house. Sam didn't want Tony to find Michelle if it was going to be a bad sight.

Tony hesitated before running to his brother and freeing his mouth. "You ok? Where is Michelle?"

Aiden was crying, something Tony hadn't seen since he was 12 and Aiden broke his arm playing hoops. "He took her Tony, he took her. I tried to stop him but he was going to shoot her if I moved, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Aiden, I'm so sorry you got caught in this. Are you hurt? Did he say anything? Can you tell me anything?"

"No, no I'm ok. He was just screaming at her, calling her a fucking bitch for talking. Saying his life was over now and she was going to pay."

"Did he hurt her Aiden?"

"I saw him slap her and he kicked her when she wouldn't move to the door. He just kept calling her a useless whore and saying she had fucked everything up."

* * *

Michelle and Mark were in the underground parking garage. She had fought him every step of the way down but he was bigger, stronger and of course he had a gun. She had managed to make his escape especially slow but she knew damn well if he was able to get her in the car and out of the garage then she had no hope. She kept her eyes peeled for anything she might be able to use as a weapon. He threw her against the car. "Get the fuck in."

Michelle screamed no at him over and over. She stood in front of the door, he kicked her twice to get out of the way so he could open the door but she used every inch of energy she had to hold her position. "She stupid fucking whore, I warned you what would happen if you spoke."

"I didn't say a fucking word Mark. Nothing. What the fuck did you think would happen when they all saw me covered in bruises?"

"You are a slut."

"MARK, the only reason any one knew it was you was because you pulled the files off Rick's computer. You fucked up, not me!!"

He pulled out a knife, "Now, I wonder what Almeida would think of you if your pretty little face was all sliced up."

Michelle held herself close. "Please Mark, I'm begging you. Wasn't last night enough? Just go, I won't press charges, I won't.."

"Shut the fuck up and take your top off."

Michelle shook her head. "No, not again, no."

He stepped in closer, grabbed her hair so tightly it yanked her head to the side. He flashed the knife around her face, scrapping it down her neck. When he got to the top of Tony's shirt he slit each button open with the knife. Before she knew it, the entire shirt had been undone and she felt herself wanting to just shut down. She couldn't go through this again. His hand slid down to her inner thigh and grabbed her so hard she let out a cry. She begged him to leave her alone but it felt like the more upset she got the more turned on he became.

"Time for me to take what I didn't last night sweetheart." He drooled in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He removed her pants and then slammed her body up against the car again. He looked down at her underwear, "Take em off for me."

"No, I'm not doing this. I'd rather be dead."

"Oh you will be sweetheart, but not until I am done with you."

* * *

Tony had called for back-up and had a perimeter set up around a 10 mile radius of the apartment. Aiden said they had only just missed them so he knew they couldn't have got too far. Josh and Sam joined him as they searched the apartment block whilst the rest of the agents were on foot and in car around the area. He was so distraught it was difficult to move but he knew that if there was ever a time in his life that he needed to be the best agent he could be it was now.

Mark barked at Michelle again to remove her underwear but she refused. Without a seconds thought he took the knife and rammed it into her thigh. He put his other hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

Sam called that he had heard a cry coming from the parking garage. Tony rushed down the side stairs that entered the back of the lot. He opened the door enough to slide through and the crouched to the ground. He could see Mark and Michelle, but he could also see Mark had a knife on her – he had to be careful. He could see blood and he could hear her cries. He looked over at Sam who was now on the other side of the lot, waiting for Tony's signal.

"You think Tony will ever want to look at you or touch you now Michelle? You are a slut, you are damaged goods and he will be disgusted even by the thought of you."

She took everything he said to heart. Looking down at her black and blue body with blood gushing from her leg, she repulsed herself. Then there was the thought of what he had already made her do, did she really think Tony could want her after that? As she felt his hands slip inside her underwear she finally broke, she knew she could never cope with this. If he killed her then at least she wouldn't have to go through with it. She lifted her good leg and rammed her knee into his crotch as hard as she possibly could.

Tony had heard Marks words and his tears were making his vision blurry. When he saw Michelle knee him and his body crunch over he yelled out to Sam, raised his gun and raced at Mark.

Before Mark had a chance to even grab the knife he had dropped when she hit him he felt a gun at his temple. "Don't move." Tony growled.

Sam moved in and kicked the knife away. He grabbed Marks hands, pulled them behind his back and handcuffed him. Tony lowered his gun and punched Mark with all of his might 3 times in the face, when he saw Mark fall to the ground unconscious he kicked him. He turned to Michelle.

"It is over baby, I am so sorry." He went to wrap his arms around her but she shied away. "Oh baby, please it's me, it is Tony. You are safe now."

Michelle looked at him stunned. A minute ago she thought it was all over and now she had Tony standing in front of her again. She looked down at herself as Mark's words replayed over in her head. Suddenly her adrenalin wore off and she felt sick and faint. The pain set in and the realization over what had just happened sunk in. She tried to focus on Tony but couldn't, and then everything went black.

Tony caught Michelle as she fell. He picked her up in his arms. He called Josh to find out where the hell a medic or some help was. He was told an ambulance would be there momentarily. Sam told Tony he would stay with Mark, to take Michelle. Tony didn't want her to wake and have to see Mark again and so he took her into the stairwell. She was completely out cold and he started to stress that she wasn't coming around. He sat with her in his lap. He pulled his top off and wrapped it around the huge wound on her thigh. He stroked the side of her face and spoke her name but she didn't wake.

It felt like hours but was only minutes before 2 medics came rushing through the door. They moved Tony out of the way as they started to work on her. "We need to get her to the hospital immediately sir."

Tony told them to do whatever they had to do but that he was coming with them. He called the agent with his brother upstairs and told him that he was sending a medic up to Aiden, he wanted him taken to the hospital and checked as well.

As Michelle and Aiden were being loaded into ambulances, he watched Mark being shoved into the back of a squad car. He would make sure Mark never saw the light of day again after this. He climbed into the front of the ambulance, he tried to look in the back at Michelle but there were 2 men right over her and he could barely see a thing. He pulled out his cell and called his parents. He tried to keep his mom calm as he explained what had happened but she became hysterical. His dad came on the line and Tony was able to tell them which hospital Aiden and Michelle were being taken to. His dad said they would meet them there. Tony hung up the phone and sunk his head. He wondered how he was ever going to get Michelle through this. He wondered if she would ever come near him again. He had promised her she was safe and he would protect her and he had failed.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle had been sent straight into surgery for the wound on her thigh. Tony had begged them to let him see her but he was told there was no time. She hadn't woken up in the ambulance and she had lost a lot of blood.

He walked into the room Aiden was in. Aiden was sitting up on the bed telling the doctors he was fine. Tony put his arm around his brother, "I'm so sorry Aiden. If I thought in a million years he would have come to your place...."

Aiden didn't let Tony finish, "It's not your fault Tony. I am fine, you just need to think about Michelle...ok?"

Tony nodded his head but he still felt racked with guilt. He kept his arm around his brother as he asked the doctor a million questions. After awhile the doctor put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "Mr Almeida, I've told you, your brother is fine. I have run every test, I have given him a full examination, and he is fine. I need you to calm down."

Tony stopped talking and just nodded his head. The door burst open and his parents came flying in. His parents, Daniel and Sarah grabbed their sons and held them close. Sarah eventually pulled back and started checking Aiden making sure he was ok. They had a million questions but Tony just couldn't answer any of them. He was so close to losing it he knew if he opened his mouth that would be it. He didn't want his family to see him that way so he released himself from their grip and walked out the door leaving them surprised.

Daniel went to follow Tony but Aiden called him back and told him to give him a few minutes. He told his parents everything he knew about the situation. Daniel and Sarah knew all about Michelle and their hearts became heavy as they learned what she had been through. Sarah was reduced to tears as she thought about what had happened to Michelle and how Michelle had gone through so much to try and keep her son safe. She vowed to be a huge part in Michelle's recovery.

Tony slumped down against the wall in the waiting area. Silent tears made their way down his cheeks as he thought about what had happened. He was trying to catch his breath, he didn't think it would be possible to take a proper breath until he heard how Michelle was. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up, it was Jack.

"I'm sorry Tony. How is Michelle?"

"Don't know. No one will tell me a fucking thing."

"Have her parents been called?"

That made Tony weep harder. "She doesn't have any Jack. How fucked up is that? I can't even call her brother because he is still under suicide watch."

Jack bent down to face level with Tony, "She has got you Tony. You are here for her, we all are."

Tony shook his head, "You don't get it Jack. She will probably never want to see me after this. I promised her she was safe. I took her to Aiden's....I left her there and I let that prick get his hands on her again. How is she ever going to even look at me after that?"

"Because it wasn't your fault Tony. Michelle knows that. You did everything you possibly could to make sure she was ok. How could you possibly know that Mark would be able to find out about Aiden and where he lived?"

"None of that matters Jack. You wouldn't believe the things I heard Mark say to Michelle. If she took any of it in, she will never believe how much I love her."

Jack was shocked to hear Tony speak so openly about his feelings for Michelle. Even though the entire office knew they were crazy about each other, Jack had only met Michelle 2 days ago and hadn't seen them together like everyone else had. Jack hadn't even had a chance yet to thank Michelle himself for believing in him and everything she did to help him. There weren't many people in the world Jack trusted but he certainly did trust Tony and Michelle.

He stumbled for words, even though he wasn't sure how much of anything Tony was taking in. "Tony, she will get through this...you will get through this. You just have to let her know how you feel."

Neither of them knew what to say next so Jack sat next to Tony on the floor in silence. Tony dropped his head again into his hands. Daniel walked out to look for Tony and saw him on the floor with another man. He knew his son was in tears, he knew his heart was shattered. He wished he knew what to do for him. He slowly approached them and sat on the other side of Tony. "I'm here for you son. I love you and we will get you and Michelle through this. I'm just going to sit here with you...you don't have to talk but I am here when you are ready."

"Thanks Dad."

Jack and Daniel introduced themselves and then remained by Tony's side as they all waited to hear about Michelle. An hour passed without any of them saying a word. Every few minutes Daniel would rub Tony's back when he heard his son choking back tears.

Finally the doctor appeared and called Tony's name. Tony jumped to his feet and ran over to him. The doctor explained that the surgery had been a success and Michelle would be ok. They had operated on her thigh, replaced the stiches in her lower leg, given her some blood as she had lost so much and examined every mark on her body. She would be ok, she just needed time to rest and heel. Tony asked if he could see her. The doctor nodded his head and lead Tony into Michelle's room.

Her eyes were closed and she was attached to a number of machines. He held his breath and walked over to her, he sat on the chair beside her and took her hand in his. One eye opened slightly as she checked who it was. She could barely see but she knew it was Tony, she could smell him, she could tell by his touch. Her voice was weak, "Is Aiden ok?"

Tony smiled a little. Typical Michelle, after everything she had gone through the first thing she asks is how someone else is. He traced her hand with his thumb. "He is fine baby, he is here and they have checked him out completely and I promise you he wasn't hurt."

"Thank God. I'm so sorry Tony. I'll never forgive..."

He stood up and placed a finger gently on her lips. "Don't apologise. Michelle...I am the one that is so so sorry. I let you down and I..."

"You didn't let me down Tony. You saved me. If you hadn't gotten there..."

"But he should never have been able to get near you again Michelle. God, I am so sorry. I should have had agents staying at the house. I should have listened to you....you knew he was going to come back. I just believed I would be able to look after you."

"I love you Tony."

He looked at her in complete and utter shock. Had she really just said those 3 words? After all this was she still able to say that to him? "But Chelle...I...how.."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "You are the most amazing person I know. You came for me, you saved me. You have to hear me Tony...I love you."

Fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much baby. My life is nothing without you. I need you. I want to spend the rest of my life looking after you. I am so sorry for everything Chelle. I love you." As he finished speaking he kissed her cheeks and her neck, anywhere he could reach.

His tears fell on her face and she reached her arms around and pulled him into her. "I don't want to hurt you Chelle."

"Tighter."

He held her tighter. He never wanted to let go.

"Please...tighter."

He gently pulled her body up into her arms so he could wrap himself around her completely. She clutched onto his chest and rested her head in his neck. He loved having her so close. "Better?"

She nodded her head but the stiffness of her body and the way she was clutching on to him told him differently. He cupped the back of her head as she began to cry into his neck. "I'm scared Tony. I'm so scared. I didn't know if you would ever want to look at me after..."

"Honey how could you ever think that? You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. I love you. I wish I could kiss every inch of you."

"But look at me...what I did..."

"What you were forced to do baby. That was about him, not you. You went through hell and survived, you are the strongest person I know....Chelle you make me stronger. When I look at you all I can think about is how much I love you, how much I want to hold you, look after you."

Michelle seemed to accept his words for now but Tony knew she was going to need a lot of convincing. The tears continued to flow but she seemed to be intent on not letting him go so he kept holding her for the next 15 minutes until they were interrupted by the door opening. Michelle hadn't even seemed to notice, he didn't want to let her go so he slightly moved his head to the side to see who it was.

Daniel and Sarah looked at their son as he cradled Michelle. They could barely see her as she was pressed into his chest and neck. Daniel stepped forward. "Is it ok if we come in?"

Michelle pulled out of Tony's arms immediately at the sound of a strange voice. He could see her begin to retreat back into her shell. He turned around so he could sit next to her on the bed with his arm around her. He waved his parents in. "Michelle, these are my parents, Daniel and Sarah."

Michelle looked scared, nervous and humiliated as she tried to compose herself for the introductions. Both Daniel and Sarah hurried to Michelle and offered her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Sarah then grabbed Michelle's hand. "It is so nice to finally meet you. Thank you for protecting our son. We are so deeply sorry for everything that you have been through."

Michelle was still trying to keep her composure. "Thanks but really it was Tony that saved me and I am just so incredibly sorry that Aiden got bought into all of this...are you sure he is ok?"

Daniel nodded. "Michelle, Aiden is fine. Actually I think he is out making friends with your colleague Jack. They will come in soon to see you."

The four of them sat and chatted for a few minutes but it became clear very quickly that Michelle was struggling and it wasn't long before the doctors came in to check on her and asked that only 1 person be in the room at a time. Daniel and Sarah told them they would be waiting outside and left Tony alone with Michelle again.

He kissed her cheek and thanked her for meeting his parents. "You ok honey?"

"I just...it's just...I can't imagine what they think about when they look at me."

"Honey..."

"No, it is true Tony. Jack, Aiden, Chapelle...everyone at CTU knows now what happened. It is just like Mark said..."

Tony shook his head and pulled her in closer. "Listen baby, I heard what Mark was saying to you in the car park..."

"Oh my god, you did?"

"Yes. I heard the way he spoke to you baby. I know that is why you are so scared about what everyone thinks but you can't believe a word that came out of his mouth....not a single word. He is a physco baby, an absolute fucking nut case and everything he is said is complete bullshit."

"He may be a nut case but it doesn't change what happened."

Michelle was going to continue but just couldn't find the right words to express how she was feeling. It seemed all she could muster up were new tears as she contemplated what everything meant. Tony pulled her in close to him. "Baby, please you can't think that way. You have to see how amazing and strong you are. I'm going to get you through this sweetheart, I promise."

Tony held her until she fell asleep. He stroked the side of her head and gently kissed her. As he sat watching her sleep he tried to figure out what he was going to do from here. He didn't want to leave Michelle. He wondered if she would ever want to be in her apartment again. What he wanted was to take her home with him and look after her.

A gentle knock on the door broke his train of thought. He turned to see Jack. He got up and went over to the door. Jack could see Michelle was asleep and so he took a step back into the hallway and whispered, "Tony, the doctor just told us we should probably come back tomorrow because Michelle won't really be up to visitors tonight."

"Yeah she is out of it at the moment."

"How was she? Your parents thought she was very shaken up."

Tony looked at Jack who looked an absolute mess. It was hard even thinking about what they had all been through the past few days. It was good having Jack around again, Tony hadn't realised how much he really thought of Jack until he had seen him again the other day. At first it had brought back a flood of shocking memories and a feeling of guilt he didn't think he would ever be able to shake for what Nina had done to Teri but now it felt good. It felt right. "She is shaken up but hopefully she will be able to get through this ok." He paused and then stuck his hand out to Jack. "Thanks for being here Jack, I know Michelle will appreciate it and I certainly do. How are you holding up after everything?"

Jack kept his hand in Tony's put lowered his head. "I'll be ok. Kim and I are going to have meet for meal in the next couple days, so that is a good start."

"It is Jack, a very good start."

"What are you going to do Tony? With work and Michelle?"

"I don't know. She isn't going to be ready for awhile to go back to work. And to be honest, I don't want to leave her. I just don't feel like I can even think about the job at the moment."

"You guys have been through so much. Take some time off Tony, I am sure you are owed more than enough. Take my advice, take the time to work on you and Michelle...make sure you guys are ok. Never let that place come first."

Tony nodded his head. "You are right."

Jack told Tony he would come back in the next day or so and see Michelle. He told Tony to get some rest before he headed off. Tony watched him leave. Jack was right, he wasn't going to let CTU cause any more damage in his life then it already had. He wasn't going to let a job ruin his chance to make sure Michelle was ok and make sure they were both ok before they went back to all that. Right now, he would be quite happy to just quit the stupid place, it had already cost him so much.

The doctors tried to get Tony to go home and get some rest but he refused. He wasn't leaving Michelle again. Eventually it was decided that his parents would take Aiden home, pick up Tony and Michelle's things and drop them back at the hospital. Tony would talk to Michelle about what she wanted to do when she woke up. The nurses bought in a cot for Tony and he pulled it up as close to the bed as possible. He lay down, reached his hand out and put it around Michelle's and tried to get some sleep.

He couldn't stand closing his eyes. Every time he did all he pictured was what he had seen in the parking garage. Every noise he heard made him feel jumpy and he constantly was checking that she was still ok and still asleep. The doctors noticed how agitated Tony was and offered him a sedative to get some sleep. He refused at first but when they pushed that he would need sleep if he wanted to be able to look after Michelle properly when she woke he decided to take it. He made them promise to wake him the second Michelle woke up.

Both Tony and Michelle slept through his parents dropping their things off and Chapelle dropping in to see how things were going. He had Mark locked up at CTU but he was going to need a debrief from both of them before he could proceed. He wasn't surprised when he entered Michelle's room to find Tony curled up on the cot with his hand on hers. He knew how close they were and he was sure after everything that had happened they would have a bond for life. He knew Tony wouldn't be fit for work for awhile and he wasn't going to push anything. They were both owed so much time off and he knew if he pushed either of them before they were ready he may lose them altogether. They were 2 of his best agents and he needed them to stay. There would be a huge lag anyway at CTU for some time now as the office was rebuilt and Division had already sent in replacements for both Tony and Michelle yesterday morning when it became clear what was going on. He told the nurses he would be back in the morning to talk to them both, could they just let them know he had stopped by to see how they were.

Michelle had been heavily sedated from the surgery and all of the pain medication. It was enough to keep her sound asleep through the night but by 9am they were wearing off and she was starting to wake up. All of a sudden she went from what felt like a dreamless sleep to such realistic visions of the past couple days that she began to clench her fists and wrestle in her sleep.

Tony felt her hand move beneath his and he was wide awake within seconds. He jumped up and stroked the side of her face, "Baby, it's ok, I'm here. You are safe...baby."

She slowly opened her eyes. Relief set in immediately that she had been dreaming and she felt calmer just by hearing Tony's voice and seeing his face. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "You stayed with me?"

"Of course I did." He loved the feeling of her hand gliding through his hair. It was something he had imagined for a long time now and if possible it felt even better than he had thought it would. He kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. She had so much on her mind but at the moment just simply being here with Tony felt like enough. He made her feel like she could deal with all this.

"Chelle, unless you kick me out, I won't be leaving your side again."

She smiled at him again and used her hand on the back of his head to pull him in close to her so she could kiss him on the mouth. It was slow and gentle. She could hear his breathing deepen and she felt her stomach full of butterflies. "I didn't think I was going to be able to do that ever again Tony."

He kissed her again and gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh you will, trust me sweetie there is a hell of a lot more of that to come."

"Promise."

"I promise....I'll even seal it with another kiss." This time he nudged her mouth open a little and let his tongue find hers. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend they were at his house, on his bed and Michelle was ok. His thoughts made him intensify the kiss without even realising and quickly he could feel himself becoming carried away. They were not at his house, on his bed and Michelle was not ok. For all of the things he wanted to do to her, with her, he had no idea how she would feel about it. The more riled up his body became the more he felt guilty. He pulled back abruptly.

Michelle dropped her hands. "What's wrong?"

He hadn't meant to pull back so suddenly. "Sorry I just...."

"What? What did I do?" Michelle began to panic.

"You didn't do anything wrong Chelle. God, this is embarrassing....I could just feel myself getting all worked up over you and then I remembered where we were and how you must be feeling and I don't want..."

"You don't want to feel that way? You don't want to touch me after he did?"

Tony shook his head and almost smiled in disbelief. "Ahh no Chelle, you couldn't be more wrong." He wondered how to say it. They were so close but they hadn't talked about this type of thing before. He tried again. "I want you more than you could imagine. Just kissing your lips makes my mind wonder to everything else I want to kiss and touch. But then I get freaked out that I might be pushing you too fast. After what happened I don't know if you could even stand the thought of another man touching you?"

Michelle tried to hold back tears but each time she blinked fresh ones rolled down her cheeks. He was staring at her, searching her eyes for an answer. She wiped away some of her tears. "You are not him Tony. When you touch me or kiss me it feels so completely different. I'm not saying I'm not nervous or even scared but I don't want you to feel like I'm comparing your touch to his." She hoped that made sense. She knew deep down inside she was scared of Tony seeing her body in the condition it was in. She felt every mark would be a constant reminder of another man's hands all over her. It didn't scare her to think about being with Tony, only what he might think. She had wanted to be with him for so long but now she started to wonder if Mark had ruined her ability to be able to relax and be with another man. If she closed her eyes as it was happening would she be able to just be in the moment with Tony or would she picture Mark?

Tony watched her think. He knew she had only said a little of what she was thinking. She certainly looked a lot more nervous than she was trying to let on. "I will never hurt you Chelle. I'll go at any pace you want me to and I promise you, I promise you that you will never have to feel scared or hurt again like that."

"Thanks Tony but you have to be honest with me about something?"

He nodded his head and held her hand.

"Are you going to tell me when you look at me now you don't picture Mark? That when I'm kissing you or touching you that you are not thinking about him?"

Tony gripped her hand tighter. Her question was too hard to answer. Everything was so raw. He knew he didn't have time to try and find the right words, that every second that past without an answer was giving her one. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Chelle, I can't lie and say that I haven't thought about what happened, it gives me nightmares baby BUT only because I am just so sad about what you went through."

She loosened her grip on him and started to sink back into the bed. He kept going, holding her tighter back, trying to reinforce his words with his actions. "When I kiss you baby, it is only about us. Trust me, all I am thinking about is you and how much I love you..."

"I would understand if you hated me Tony. I'd understand because I wasn't strong enough to not..."

He hushed her. He had never done that to somebody before but he just couldn't even let her finish. His finger had found its way to her lips. "Sshhh don't say it baby. I love you more than you will ever understand. I hate him. I hate him so much that they better never let me near the guy again. BUT you baby, you are everything to me. Don't you see that? Can't you see how amazing and strong you were? I am blown away by how incredible you are baby. You are beautiful and so so special. You have to see that." He replaced his fingers with his lips. He knew that they were going to have to have this conversation many times again but for now he wanted her to feel him. She hesitated a little at first but then she kissed him back, she reached her arms out and gripped his shirt. He let out a sigh of relief and ran his hands through her hair. She let him open her mouth so his tongue could slide across hers. After a minute she pulled back a little like she was going to stop, she looked into his dark eyes and then began to passionately kiss his cheek, then his neck and ear before finally whispering, "You know you are the only man in the world I want to be with right?"

He moved his head so he could look her in the eyes and nodded. "I do and you are the only one for me Chelle. I haven't looked sideways since the day I met you."

Hundreds of images flashed before her eyes of Tony over the last year and it made her smile. She felt the same way and hearing him say it, having him look her straight in the eyes and say it whilst holding her so close was perfect. "Me too honey."

Tony chuckled. "Finally, I got a honey!"

Michelle giggled, "You like that?"

Tony kissed her. "I don't want to just be _Tony_ to you baby."

It felt nice for both of them to finally have a few minutes of being able to smile and enjoy each other. It was cut too short for both of them with Chapelle knocking on the door and walking in. He asked them both how they were and praised Michelle for being so strong. After a couple of minutes of pleasantries Chapelle told them he needed to get them up to speed on what was happening and that they would both have to be debriefed.

Tony looked at Michelle. "Ryan, maybe it is better that we talk outside? I don't think Michelle needs to be worrying about all this yet."

"Sorry Tony but I can't do this without Michelle." He took another step toward her. "I know this is the last thing you feel up to Michelle but you know that I can't keep holding Mark without at least a statement from you. I've already got Rick's report in and Josh and Sam's but I need the both of you to fill in the rest of the blanks."

Michelle gave Tony a look to say she was ok. "It's alright Ryan, but I'm just letting you know now, I'm not pressing charges. You don't need a report."

Tony was shocked; surely he had heard that wrong. "WHAT?"

"I mean it Tony, I'm not doing a statement. I've said everything I am going to say about what happened."

Chapelle looked just as horrified as Tony. "You can't really expect us to have him let go after we all know what he did Michelle. Christ, I need something to even just fire the bastard."

"Surely you have enough from Rick, Josh and Sam to fire him Ryan."

Chapelle shook his head. "Fire him...yes but come on Michelle. He needs to be put away. You know how this works, unless you state what he did he will get away with it. Anything anyone else has got to say won't be worth shit if you don't back it up."

"I don't care Ryan. I'm not doing it."

Tony stood up between them. "Hang on, hang on. Ryan can you give me a minute with Michelle?"

Ryan nodded his head and walked out. He hoped Tony was going to be able to talk some sense into her. He paced the hallway whilst he waited.

Tony closed the door and walked back to Michelle. "Tell me you are kidding baby? Why wouldn't you press charges? Don't you want to see him in jail?"

"Of course I do." She snapped. She pulled herself under the covers.

"Then why won't you do this? You don't have to see him again Chelle. I promise you, you won't have to face him. You just need to provide a statement. I'll help you."

"Don't you get it Tony? You think I am really going to sit down with you and Ryan and have a little chat about everything that happened? Haven't I been humiliated enough? How would I ever look at him again...or you?"

Tony pulled back her covers and put his arms around her, forcing her to sit up a little in his arms. "Baby, I'm not saying it will be easy but you just can't let him walk. What if he comes after you again?"

She shook her head. "I don't know...I don't know. I don't have an answer to that but I can't go through that again."

Tony felt like he was being pushed over the edge. She was pushing him away, he went back to try and pull her into his arms but she held out her hands and sat back. His heart broke as he stood up. He knew his voice was raised, he didn't want to scare her but he didn't know how to hold it in any longer. "If you don't do this Chelle, I'll fucking kill him. You think I'm going to let him get away with what he has done to you?"

"What Tony and be as wrong as him? You are better than that."

He wasn't so sure he was. "At least I want something done. You don't have an answer....think about it Chelle, what the hell are we going to do if he comes after you again? WHAT if he does this to another woman?"

That tipped her over the edge. She wanted to get out of the bed. She wanted to go out of the room and just be by herself. She shouted at Tony. "You are going to put that on me Tony? If I don't do what you want then another woman will have to go through what I did? That's my fault?"

"It's not your fault. Nothing will ever be your fault about this but it is what could happen!"

As tears streamed down her face she pushed the covers off the bed and tried to get out. "Just go Tony."

"You don't mean that Chelle." He walked over to her, "You can't get up yet baby, you are not ready."

Michelle felt like she was going to choke on her tears. She didn't know what she wanted. She just felt like she couldn't sit still feeling this way for another second. She avoided his hands and pushed herself off the bed. Pain radiated through her body the moment her feet hit the ground. She let out a loud whimper as she tried to steady herself. What was she going to do now? Clearly her body wasn't ready for her to walk but as the pain set in even deeper she doubted she even had the strength to get back into the bed. "I can't...." She could feel herself going dizzy. "I can't give you what you want Tony. I don't know how to make you happy. I'm sorry if that makes me a bad person but I just don't know what to do. I..."

Tony had been trying to help her but she hadn't let him. He felt sick as he watched her struggle. As she passed out he only just made it in time to catch her. A split second later and she would have hit the floor. "Oh my God." He held her not knowing what to do. He screamed. "I need help. Somebody help." His eyes scanned for the nurse button but it was on the other side of the bed and he couldn't reach it.

Chapelle was the first to hear Tony scream. He opened the door slightly, took one look at what was happening and yelled out to every nurse or doctor that could hear that they needed help. He then ran into the room and pushed the button. "What the hell happened?"

"She passed out Ryan, she tried to stand up."

The doctor and 4 nurses barged through the door. Tony explained what had happened as they helped him get her back on the bed. She was starting to come to but her eyes kept opening slightly and then closing. The doctor ordered Tony away from the bedside as he flashed a light in her eyes and tried to wake her up properly. He barked at the nurses for different medications.

Finally Michelle came around properly. The doctor stood over her and gently asked if she knew where she was. She nodded her head but he asked her to tell him where she was. In barely a whisper she said she was in hospital. He asked her what her name was and she was able to respond correctly to that as well. The doctor turned back to Tony. I'm going to give her some pain relief. It will sedate her for awhile. She is not to get out of this bed."

Tony nodded his head. "Is she ok?"

"She will be, but I couldn't be more serious, she is not ready to be getting up like that. I don't care what you guys need for your police reports, it is going to have to wait. She is not ready. Is that clear?"

Chapelle and Tony both replied yes together. Chapelle put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Ryan can I call you later? When things have calmed down?"

Ryan told Tony to call him when he was ready. He told Michelle he was sorry and to get some rest before leaving the room.

Tony asked the doctor if he could come back over to Michelle. After he was given the ok he slowly made his way to the other side of the bed. The doctor gave her a needle. He could tell that she barely knew what was going on. She looked so fragile, so sad. He knew he might get told where to go but he just couldn't help himself – he gently took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

She looked like she was going to respond but couldn't think of what to say. Within seconds her eyes closed and she was asleep. Tony tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat as he watched her drift into a deep sleep. He wished he had one more minute to be able to tell her again how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

The doctor seemed satisfied that the situation was back under control. He felt sorry for Tony. He knew what they had been through, he could see how much this guy loved her and how broken he was watching her suffer like this. "Mr. Almieda, she will be asleep for awhile now. Maybe you should call someone? It might help to talk to somebody."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not leaving her."

"She won't even know. She is ok now, she just needs to sleep this off. I can have someone call you when she starts to stir."

"Thanks doc but I'm not moving."

He could see that Tony was serious. He simply nodded his head and then left the room. Tony sat stroking Michelle's hand thinking about everything. Other than a 2 minute bathroom break he didn't leave her side for 4 hours. His cell phone rang out a million times but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he didn't want to look at anybody. His next words would be for Michelle and her only.

Michelle opened her eyes to see Tony staring at her hand as he stroked it. "Hey."

She caught him completely off guard, his eyes darted to meet hers. "How you feeling?"

"Better thanks. How are you?"

Tony sighed. "Scared."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I am sorry. I don't want to lose you Chelle."

Michelle squeezed his hand back. "I don't want to lose you baby."

He smiled. This was a good start. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that sweetheart. I know I have a bad temper, I just freaked out. I didn't mean to push you or make you feel like I don't understand how incredibly hard this all is for you."

"It's not just me it is hard on Tony."

"I love you Chelle. I want you to feel like you can count on me. That you can talk to me."

Michelle slowly sat up and reached her arms out so that they could hug. She pulled him in close. He got off the chair and sat on the bed so he could be closer to her. Their chests met and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "I can count on you...I do count on you. I love you so much. I'll do whatever you want me to do Tony."

"Let's not talk about that now baby. There is time for all that. I just want to make sure you are ok, that is all that matters."

"But you are not ok. You are angry."

Tony nuzzled her neck. "I'm not angry anymore baby. I've had the past 4 hours to think. I am ok if you are ok....I promise. All I care about is you getting better. We can deal with all the other crap when you are ready."

She kissed him. She kissed him with intensity and passion. He was a little shocked at first but when he felt her tongue meet his and her hands grip his hair he felt like he forgot everything. Kissing her was like heaven and he felt like he could do it forever. He pulled her even closer to him and ran his hands to her cheeks so he could take control of their kiss. He gently pushed her so she was lying back down and he was leaned over her. As her head hit the pillow he let his tongue leave her mouth and find its way down her neck. He barely more than a mumble, "I need to take it easy with you...don't want to get in trouble again."

She tilted her head to the side to give him more access. "Trust me, this is making me feel better already." When she felt him laugh against her neck it made her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

They were finally interrupted by the doctor walking in. When he asked for a couple of minutes with Michelle, Tony excused himself and said he would be waiting right outside. He took the opportunity to make a couple of calls. First he called Aiden and asked if he would press charges for what had happened to him. He hoped if he did that it would be enough to buy him and Michelle some time. Aiden told Tony he had already spoken with Chapelle earlier and began the process. Tony felt a sense of relief wash over him. He thanked his brother over and over before hanging up to call Chapelle.

He told him that Michelle was feeling a little better and that he had just spoken to Aiden. Ryan made Tony feel even better when he explained that with Aiden's charges and the reports from Josh and Sam that they had witnessed Mark assaulting a federal agent, Mark wouldn't be seeing the light of day any time soon. He had been denied bail an hour ago. Michelle really did need to submit a statement; however they had bought some time. Tony thanked Ryan and then went on to explain that under the circumstances he would not be reporting into work until further notice. Ryan wasn't surprised at all and offered Tony to take all the time he and Michelle needed. He wanted his 2 agents back but he knew if it was premature he could lose them for good.

By the time Tony hung up he felt like he had a whole new lease of life on the situation. He didn't have to think about work, he didn't have to think about Mark for now. He could just focus on being there for Michelle. When the doctor came out of the room he rushed back to her side. He kissed her on the forehead. "Just so you know baby...Aiden pressed charges and Mark is being held and was denied bail. We don't have to worry about it for now, we have time. I've also taken leave from work so I can be with you."

5 days had passed since Michelle's surgery. She was starting to feel really good and was more than ready to go home. Tony's family had been amazing to her. Every day they visited and spent time getting to know her. Michelle didn't have a family other than Danny and so it felt really nice to have the attention of Sarah and Daniel. Tony had barely left her side all week – only to go home to shower and change. Her friends had gone to her apartment one afternoon and put it all back together. Tony was going to do it but when Michelle found out she wouldn't let him, she didn't want him to see the mess. He was going to argue because he wanted to do it to help her but at the moment it was all about picking what was worth arguing over. He hadn't pushed her yet about the statement, allowing her most of the week to just calm down. Every minute that passed drove Tony crazy that he didn't know all the details, that he knew Michelle was trying to bury it deep inside herself. He wasn't going to let that happen, he knew if she didn't deal with it then she would never get over it. He was going to have to speak to her very soon because CTU was breathing down his neck about it.

They barely had a minute alone together between his family, her friends and their colleagues all coming by to visit. Not to mention the doctor who had been keeping a very close eye on all activity around Michelle. He always seemed hesitant for anyone from CTU to be allowed in there as it made him concerned that they would get Michelle all excited again. However, everyone had been so good about keeping quiet and leaving it for Tony to talk to Michelle about when he felt it was time.

Tony waited until the nurse had administered the pain relief injection and left the room. It was getting easier to hold Michelle, to look into her eyes without seeing black and blue and he loved it. Each day made him feel like he was a little closer to getting his Michelle back. He grabbed her hand. "So ummm...I was wondering if we can talk baby?"

Michelle squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

"Well, you are going to be able to get out of here tonight or tomorrow and I thought we should discuss what we are going to do."

Michelle hadn't even contemplated going back to her apartment. She could barely close her eyes at the moment without seeing images of what happened. She wanted her things but she didn't want to ever go back there again. "ok."

Tony tilted his head. "Well that was enthusiastic!"

"Sorry honey, I just hadn't really put much thought into going back to my apartment."

He tugged on her hand to make her look at him. "Unless you really wanted to baby, I wasn't thinking for a second about letting you go back there." He watched her face become a mix of relief and confusion. He bent over and kissed her wrists and the back of her hand. "I want you to come home with me Chelle....for good." He dropped his eyes shyly. It was easy enough to sound assertive; he did that every day but he couldn't bring himself to be staring at her if she rejected the idea of going home with him.

He had made her feel completely at ease. She needed him to be taking charge right now. Although usually fiercely independent, at the moment she needed someone to be her rock. Someone to help guide her through this mess and she couldn't think of a better person than Tony. She put her head back down on the pillow. "Ok Tony, thank you."

He sat back in shock. Had it really been that easy? "Umm wow, if I had known it would be this easy then I would have bought it up days ago."

"Well if you are sure that you want me at your place Tony then it would be really nice." Her voice dropped. "I don't think I could handle going back there."

He kissed her cheek and chuckled into her ear. "AND you don't want to be apart from me. You want me to look after you. You want to take over my bathroom with your girly crap!"

She laughed. "Ahh sounds like heaven! I'd love to live with you Tony."

He kissed her nose. "Good then, it is settled. I'll get all your stuff taken care of so we can go straight back to mine."

Her smile was starting to fade. "Thanks baby. Umm...Tony is Mark still locked up?"

Tony sighed. "Yes baby."

Michelle nodded slightly and lowered her eyes. "Ok."

Tony decided this was the time to try and talk to her. "Honey, you know you are safe now right?"

She nodded her head.

He got up and sat on the bed so that he could lean over here. He stroked the side of her face gently. "I mean it baby, no one will ever hurt you again. I'm going to look after you."

She gave him a small smile but he could see straight through it. "You don't have to be strong in front of me Chelle. I know this is hard. I know you are scared."

"Yeah...but thanks to you I am doing a lot better."

He cleared his throat. "Honey, I don't think there is ever going to be a right time to bring this up but I really need to. I need you to talk to me about your statement so I can make sure that Mark goes away for a long time." He held his breath as he waited for her response. He tried to read her face but she wasn't giving anything away.

Finally. "I told you before Tony. I'll do what you want. Just tell me what to do."

He shook his head. "No. Baby, this is about you. Let's sort it out together."

She was sinking quickly. Her entire composure had changed. "Seriously Tony, you were right before. I couldn't live with myself if he did this to someone else. Just tell me what you need."

He tightened his grip on her. "I didn't mean to say that Chelle. I had no right and it was completely unfair."

"No it is true."

Tony took his finger and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Look at me baby." She raised her eyes to meet his. He could see they were becoming watery. "Talk to me. Please don't shut me out."

"What do you want me to say Tony?"

"I want you to tell me how you are feeling. What you are thinking about all of this."

She broke eye contact and looked away. Her voice was shaky. "I'm thinking about how I am suppose to do this. How I am suppose to really believe everything will be ok between us after I give the statement? How anyone from work will be able to look at me the same again..."

"Baby, NOTHING is going to change between us...NOTHING. All of us think you are really amazing and special baby. You have to start believing me Chelle. Mark did this, not you. You were brave, you looked out for me and you stood up to him. I love you and all I want is for this statement to be over so you and I can begin to build our life together."

Michelle lifted herself and hugged Tony, gripping him harder than she ever had before. He whispered that everything would be ok into her ear, over and over. He could feel her tears on his neck and her cries were muffled as she pushed her face into him even tighter. "I'm just scared is all but I'll do it Tony. Just please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here with you. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"When do I have to do this?"

Tony kept his grip on her as tight as he could. "What if we had someone from CTU meet us at my house when we get back?"

She told him that would be ok and then just stayed in the hug. She needed to feel him so close, at the moment the only time she really felt ok was when she was wrapped up in his arms.

By 5pm that night Michelle had been allowed to go home. Daniel and Sarah came and picked them up and took them back to Tony's. Sarah had doted on Michelle all week and the 2 had become quite close. Tony enjoyed watching them together. He had never had a girlfriend get to know his parents like this before. She made a real effort to understand Tony and his family and that made him feel really good. Aiden and Michelle would always share a bond now after what they had been through in his apartment and Tony could see how protective Aiden was over her. They had barely known each other but Aiden treated her like a sister.

Tony had requested that someone from Division come and do the statement. He figured Michelle would respond better if it was someone she didn't have to work with every day or know that well. They would be at his apartment any minute and Tony wanted Michelle to himself before they arrived. He thanked his parents and told them they would call tomorrow. He didn't even have the door closed before he heard Brad Hammonds voice. "Tony, I'm here with Leon. How is Michelle?"

Tony's heart sank. Brad was not the most sensitive man in the world and he worried he would be too hard and fast on Michelle. He opened the door back up and let them in. "Hi Brad, Leon, Michelle is doing a lot better." He leaned in to Brad and whispered. "Go easy on her Brad, this is going to be really hard for her."

"I understand."

Tony showed them into the study where they could set up. They were going to film the statement so it could be used in court if needed, that way Michelle wouldn't have to go or do this again. He told them he would be back with Michelle in a minute.

He found her in his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. He knelt down beside her. "Sweetheart, they are here and all set up. You ready to do this?"

"Are you coming in?"

"I'd like to be in there with baby, so I know you are alright. Is that ok?"

She nodded her head and then kissed him quickly. She stood up and allowed Tony to lead her into the study. She was introduced to Leon, whom she didn't know and Brad. Tony could tell she winced slightly at the sight of Brad. She looked back at Tony and he gave her a reassuring look.

Leon asked her to take a seat. Once she was settled and Tony was standing up against the wall beside her they began. Leon asked Michelle how she knew Mark. She explained they had worked together at Division.

"Did you spend time with him outside work?"

"No, he asked me to but I always said no."

"Would you have considered him a friend?"

She shook her head. "No. He was just someone that worked at the same office."

"But you must have had some social talks with him if he was continually asking you out?"

"I told you, No. He would approach me at my desk, after meetings whatever and he would just be straight to the point – that he wanted to take me out to dinner."

"Why didn't you want to go out with him?"

Tony winced. This was going to be harder then he thought. He didn't appreciate Leon's approach either. He looked at Brad who seemed not to be fazed by the questions.

"Because he wasn't someone I would ever be interested in. He was arrogant and rude. I wasn't interested in ever getting to know him better."

"Was it because you liked Tony?"

"I didn't even know Tony back then. We didn't meet until I started at CTU."

Leon leaned in to Michelle. His voice was smooth and strong. "But Mark seems to think you guys had a great future together had it not been for Tony."

Michelle looked Leon in the eyes and held herself strong. "Well of course he would say that. He found out that I kissed Tony on the day of the bomb and he was pissed off."

Leon almost smirked as he looked at Tony and then back at Michelle. "So you two did conduct in inappropriate behaviour in the office?'

Tony stood up straight. "Back off Leon."

Leon ignored him and looked at Michelle waiting for an answer. "It wasn't inappropriate – there is no rule against office relationships."

"True but I think we all know how badly things can turn out."

Tony took a step closer to them. "What the hell has that got to do with anything? We didn't do anything wrong." Tony's voice was deep and strong. Angry and defensive.

Michelle's was quiet. "Look Leon, you don't understand what we all went through on that day. If Tony and I hadn't stuck together the way we did then everything could have gone to shit. The country would be at war now. It was hard for me to go through that. I was tired, I was scared and Tony is the only one that I really trust AND yes I have had feelings for him since we met." She paused, looked at Tony who gave her a little wink and a smile and then turned backed to Leon. "I turned to him okay? He comforted me and then I kissed him. Is that really so wrong?"

Leon almost looked a little embarrassed. Brad finally stepped forward and spoke. "No Michelle, that wasn't wrong. Division was extremely grateful for what you, Tony and Jack did on that day. If you hadn't all stuck together and believed in each other then we would all be in a horrible position right now. And I know about you and Tony and I don't have a problem with it. As long as you both are as professional and resourceful as you have always been, you will not get a hard time from anyone." He said the last word at Leon. As a hint to back off. Brad looked at Tony who seemed to appreciate his words and thanked him. Michelle gave Leon a big smile, almost like a "so there" look and it made Tony laugh silently!

Leon shuffled his paper work around, cleared his throat and then got stuck back in it. "Ok, let's move on. When you left CTU, did you drive straight home?"

"Yes. I was going to take my brother home but they ended up transferring him to a local hospital for observation. So I just went straight home."

"And what happened when you got home?"

"Mark was sitting on my couch, just waiting for me. I had seen the door was slightly open and I thought I had been robbed. As soon as the light was on I saw him though."

"How did you react?"

Michelle was trying to be strong and keep her emotions out of it. "I was furious. I told him to leave and then I went to call the police."

"Did he say what he wanted or why he was there?"

"Yeah. First he said after the day we had he was sure I wouldn't want to be home alone."

Leon just kept at her. She would barely finish her sentence and he would be onto the next thought. "So how come you didn't call the police?"

"Because he...he..." Her eyes turned slightly to the side to catch Tony's. "He started talking about Tony."

"What about Tony?"

"That Tony must be the reason why he and I were not together."

"So why didn't you still call the police?"

"Because he threatened Tony if I did. I had to do what he was saying."

"But he didn't have Tony right?"

"I didn't know. It wouldn't have mattered, I knew he would have easy access to Tony at work."

She could hear Tony sigh, she tried to keep looking straight at Leon because she knew if she saw him upset it would make her cry.

"So...Michelle what exactly did he want you to do?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart was starting to pound heavily. "He wanted me to sleep with him."

"But you say you didn't?"

"That's right, I didn't. I said no."

"So you didn't call the police because you wanted to protect Tony but then you didn't do what he wanted either?"

Tony spoke loudly. "LEON!"

Leon ignored him and kept his eyes trained on Michelle. "Umm....it is not that simple. This went on all night and I tried to waste as much time as I could by arguing with him..."

"But if you didn't want him to hurt Tony then why didn't you just do as he said?"

Michelle looked at him shocked. She could feel a tear start to make its way down her cheek. "Why would I? If I just gave him exactly what he wanted he would have never stopped. Of course I didn't want him to hurt Tony but that doesn't mean I wanted to be with Mark."

Leon leaned forward. "Are you sure you didn't want to be with him Michelle?"

Tony slammed his hand against the wall. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Even Brad said Leon's name as if telling him it was inappropriate but Leon ignored him and Tony and kept just staring at Michelle demanding an answer. She wiped the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "What are you implying Leon?"

"I'm not implying anything Michelle. I'm just trying to look at this from all the angles."

The room was silent except for the sound of Michelle's quiet crying and Tony's heavy breathing. She could see Leon was staring at her waiting for an answer. She couldn't believe he was being such a jerk.

"Well?" Leon's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Well what? Of course I didn't want to be with him. I just didn't know what to do."

"You see Michelle..." He stood up and circled her as he spoke. "Mark has told me that you both liked to tease each other. That you had been sleeping with him for months. That he was upset with you that night because he found out you were cheating on him with Tony...."

Tony stepped up to the desk and yelled at Leon. "Did you see what condition Michelle was in this last week Leon?"

"Yes Tony, it is very unfortunate."

"Well does that fucking look like some lovers tiff?"

"No."

"Then where the hell are you going with this?"

"I'm merely stating what Mark has said. He denies doing that to Michelle."

Tony shoved his hand down on the desk. "I saw him. Josh and Sam saw him. My brother saw him. How many fucking eye witnesses do you need?"

"Calm down Tony or I'll have to ask you to leave the room. I'm not suggesting what Mark has said is true, I am just trying to make sure we get this all straight."

Michelle looked down at Tony's hand as she listened to them arguing over her. His knuckles were bleeding from when he slammed them into the wall. She wanted to kiss him better. She wanted him to kick them all out so she didn't have to listen or speak anymore. She turned around and looked up to Leon. "I had never been with him. He is lying. I already told you it was Tony I had feelings for ever since I started at CTU. That night at my house was the first time I ever even saw Mark outside of the office."

Tony watched as Leon put his hand on Michelle's shoulder. He wanted to deck the guy. Leon spoke softly to her. "Ok. Let's try and go back a few steps. What exactly did Mark say he would do if you didn't do as he asked?"

They all watched Michelle as she struggled to find the words to answer. "He said he would kill Tony...that unless I wanted to see him taken away in a body bag then I would do as he says. He said if I told anyone as well then he would." She looked up at Tony, their eyes met. "That's why I couldn't say anything at the office Tony."

He put his hand over hers and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "It is ok Chelle, you are doing great."

Leon interrupted him. "What happened during the night Michelle? Did he try and touch you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere Leon. Everywhere!"

"What did you do Michelle?"

"I tried to fight him off...."

"Did you tell him no?"

"Of course I did. I tried everything to make him stop."

Leon stopped and looked at the medical records. "I see that when you had your surgery Michelle and they did a full examination that it showed you had certain injuries that would suggest you had been raped. But you told the doctors that did not happen?"

She nodded her head. "That is the truth."

"Then how did you get those injuries there Michelle?"

Her throat felt so big she could barely swallow never mind trying to breathe properly. She couldn't look up, she couldn't bear to see the look on Tony's face. Or Brads. "Because he used his hands."

"That is as good as rape Michelle."

She mumbled _whatever_ under her breath and maintained eye contact with the table.

"How did he force himself on top of you?"

Tony went to pick Michelle up but Leon shoved his hand up and stopped him. Tony was about to have a go at him when he felt Michelle stand up quickly in the chair. She was standing between them but her head was still down. "He had a gun at my head Leon. That kind of made it hard to fight him."

She went to push past Tony but he caught her in his arms. "Chelle, it's ok. It's ok."

"Tony please, I need to get out of here."

Leon stepped in front of them. "Michelle we need to complete the statement."

"Why? It sounds like you have already got it all figured out. You don't need me."

"Michelle..."

She pulled out of Tony's arms, pushed past Leon and left the room. Tony rushed after her and caught her in the hallway. "Baby, come here." He pulled her into his arms.

She pushed her face into his chest and allowed him to wrap his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry Tony. I can't do it like this."

"I know, I know...I am sorry." He kissed her head. "Give me a minute and I'll go deal with them."

He kissed her again before storming back in the room. He pulled the door closed behind him. Leon and Brad were both standing talking in the middle of the room. It looked like they were arguing. "What the fuck was that?" He faced Leon.

Brad stepped closer to Tony. "I'm sorry Tony. I was just telling Leon how out of line that all was."

"Brad, I told you when you arrived that you guys needed to take it easy on Michelle. Don't you understand how fucking traumatic this has all been?"

"Yes, I do." Brad held out his hand toward Leon. "That is why I am relieving Leon from this."

Leon went to object but Brad told him to keep his mouth shut. He looked back at Tony. "Is she ok?"

Tony tilted his head. "No, she isn't."

"Can you bring her back so I can talk to her? I'll explain that I will finish the statement?"

Tony looked at Leon and Brad. "I'll go and talk to her, thanks Brad." He looked at Leon. "You make sure you are gone before we come back."

Tony left the room and found Michelle in his bathroom washing her face. He rubbed her back with his hand. She dried her face and looked back at him. Even with no make-up and a red face from crying she was so incredibly beautiful, she took his breath away. "You ok baby?"

"I'm sorry Tony."

He pulled her into his arms. "Don't say sorry. I'm sorry, that guy was an absolute prick. But he is gone baby."

"Thank God. Thank you baby."

"Honey do you think you can go back in and talk with just me and Brad? I promise you that it will be different."

"Tony please..."

He kissed her on the lips strong and hard. She took a moment before returning his energy but when she did it made them both groan and pull each other in closer. After a minute he kissed the side of her face to her neck and then stopped at her ear. "I know this is so hard sweetheart but I promise you once you get through it then it will be just you and me and I can hold you close all night."

She didn't want to but she knew she didn't really have a choice, if she wanted to be able to put this behind her then she was going to have to get it over with. "Alright."

Tony led Michelle back into the study. This time he kept his arm around her the entire way. Just before they hit the doorway she pulled his bloody knuckles to her lips and kissed them tenderly. He looked down and smiled. They shared a moment of complete understanding of how the other was feeling. It made both of them feel like they were in this together.

Brad apologised to Michelle for Leon. She thanked him and then sat down again. Brad was doing his best to make this as easy on Michelle as possible and Tony felt very grateful. He hadn't really seen this side of Brad before but he liked it.

Over what would be the most horrible 4 hours, Brad got a complete statement from both Tony and Michelle. She had spent just about the entire time with her head down looking at the desk. Even when Tony would hold her hand or rub her back she had trouble looking at him. She felt humiliated speaking about everything in front of them both and she was sure by the end of it Tony would look at her differently. It even made her question whether Brad would consider her still to be a good agent. She thought that night had been hell but having to tell Tony what had been done to her almost felt worse. A few times she questioned why Brad needed so much detail but was constantly told that the more information they had the more chance they had of Mark going away for a long time.

Tony felt like he was in a nightmare. Listening to her soft, sweet voice explaining what had happened felt like it was going to kill him. He couldn't help but picture every little thing she said. When he got to his part of telling Brad what he had seen and heard Mark saying to Michelle, she started to really cry. He had tried to tell her it would be ok and comfort her but she still wouldn't even look at him. He had a horrible feeling that by making her do this he was losing her a little.

By the time they were done it was nearly 1am. Brad told them that he would have it typed up and then brought back tomorrow for them both to sign. He would need to bring someone else with him to witness. He told Michelle how sorry he was for everything she had been through and then thanked them both again for all of their efforts the previous week. It made Tony wonder if he and Michelle hadn't been right about the recording how different things would be now. They would be in jail and there was no way Brad would be sitting in his house kissing his ass like this. He didn't care though, Brad had been good to Michelle and that was all that mattered. Tony walked Brad to the door and told him they would speak to him tomorrow.

He went back to find Michelle still sitting in the same position staring at the table. He knelt down beside her. "Honey you did it. Thank you, you were great."

She didn't move other than to wipe her tear stained cheek. "You want me to go?"

Tony's head jolted back in surprise. "Why?"

"It's just...I mean I would understand if you....you know...felt differently now."

He ran his hand down the side of her face. "You have to be kidding, if possible I love you even more."

"Why Tony? Didn't you hear everything I said?"

"I certainly did. It doesn't change a thing between us honey."

Michelle started to stand up. Her voice was raised. "You can't honestly tell me that you would want to be with me after that?"

Tony stood next to her. "You think I don't want you?"

She looked up at him but didn't answer.

He bent his knees a little so he was eye level with her. He cupped her chin with his hand so she would look at him. "You think I don't want you?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just...I would understand if you didn't..."

"Do you want me?"

This made her give a tiny smile in embarrassment. She could feel herself blush a little. "Yes."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands through her hair and then all the way down her back. Up to this point they had only really kissed and hugged. This was Tony's first real chance to glide his hands across her body without having to worry too much about hurting her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading everyone. This is a pretty long chapter. Some swearing etc...**

Minutes passed as they stood taking each other in. Tony could feel his hand starting to pound. He had been so angry for the past 5 hours that he hadn't really even looked at it, never mind felt it. His heart was still racing, although now he figured that had gone from being so frightened and intense to the most incredible amazing rush as he kissed her. He had been thinking about this moment for so long it was hard to believe he was living it now. He went to pull Michelle even closer to his body when his hand gave him an almighty rush of pain. It startled him out of the kiss but he recovered the situation immediately by continuing the kiss down her neck to the top of her chest. He started to slowly step forward so to push Michelle with her back up against the wall. He could tell that turned her on by the way she sighed and moaned his name. He tried to rest his hand by leaning his elbow on the wall but it made everything worse, now his hand felt like it was drooping and it hurt too much to straighten it out.

Michelle heard Tony make a noise that sounded a lot more like a whimper than a groan. She opened her eyes to see his tightly shut. She could feel his whole body kind of leaning to the side, it made her turn her head slightly enough to see his hand. Tony felt her movements and broke his kiss from her shoulder. He used his good hand to catch her chin so she would look back at him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Oh my God Tony, your hand." As she said it she took his arm by the elbow and bought it down in front of them. "Why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even think about it before."

"But you did this hours ago!"

"Well I was caught up in everything that was happening and I couldn't really feel it then."

Michelle started to lean him out to the kitchen. "It might be broken Tony. We need ice. I need to take you to the doctors."

Tony pulled back. "No way. It's not broken Chelle. I'm not going anywhere tonight; I want to just be here with you."

She opened his fridge door and pulled a bag of corn out and walked it back to Tony. "Please just put this on for now then and we will see how it feels?"

He took the bag and motioned for Michelle to join him on the couch. "Ok but I'm sure it will be fine when the swelling goes down."

They sat next to each other on the couch. Michelle put his hand in her lap and then applied the bag of corn. She was so gentle and it felt nice watching her dote on him. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "You are just so beautiful Chelle."

She smiled. "Thanks honey but I feel terrible about your hand."

"Forget about my hand baby."

"How can I forget? You are hurt and all because of me."

"It is not because of you. I lost my temper and hit the wall. I was so angry at Leon for being such a prick."

Michelle kissed him on the lips and then smiled. "You know, you are very sexy when you are mad."

He laughed. "You are not supposed to encourage my temper Chelle."

"As long as you are yelling at someone else..."

They both laughed and before he knew it he was kissing her again. Every time she gave him that look, or smiled at him he felt the most incredible urge to touch her lips with his own.

A few minutes later Michelle ended the kiss to look at his hand and move the bag. There was still dry blood all over his knuckles. She told him to wait there whilst she went and grabbed a wet hand towel to clean it up. On the way back from the bathroom she looked into the study and over at the wall, there was a shallow hole. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. She heard Tony hit the wall but had no idea he had actually gone through the plaster. It made her sad to think about how upset he had been over her situation. As she got back to the kitchen she asked him where his medicine box was so she could get a bandage.

Apart from every few minutes Michelle asking him if what she was doing and he were ok, they sat in silence as she cleaned his hand and wrapped it up in a bandage. It wasn't awkward, if anything it felt so nice to be so close. After she finished she put the bag of corn back on it.

He thanked her when she had finished. As they sat he tucked one of her curls behind her ear. "You look tired sweetheart."

"I am really tired Tony. That was a long day." She rested her head on the back of the couch. "Thanks for looking after me Tony. I would never have got through that without you."

"Thank you for doing that, I know it was horrible. And thank you for being here with me Chelle...our first night living together."

That brought a smile to her face. "This is the only place I want to be, here with you." She looked down at her leg which was still bandaged and then at Tony's hand. "God, aren't we a mess!"

He laughed as he started to stand up and then reacedh out to help her up. "Come on baby, let's go to bed, you need sleep."

She followed him into his bedroom. All of her things were still packed in suitcases and boxes around the house. Before she even said anything he pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer and handed it to her. She thanked him as she began to get changed. She knew he was watching everything she did but she wasn't nervous, it felt nice. He had helped her change many times this past week. Once she had pulled his t-shirt over her head and watched it fall all the way to her knees she looked up at Tony who was struggling with the buttons on his shirt. She went over and helped him. He stared at her as she undid the buttons and pulled the shirt out of his pants. He couldn't help the little groan that slipped out as her hands gently brushed his bare stomach when she undid his jeans. He sat down on the bed and together they pulled them off his feet. She hadn't seen him in just his boxers before and it took her minutes to take him all in. He was gorgeous, so muscular.

Eventually she peeled her eyes away, laughing at the smile on his face as he so easily caught her checking him out. She went to the bathroom and washed up. By the time she was back, Tony was in the bed holding the covers open for her. She slid in next to him, rolled onto her side and allowed him to spoon her. This is what she had wished for all week. At the hospital it never felt enough only being able to have him hold her hand but now she was completely wrapped up in him and she thought this was probably going to be the best sleep she had had in a very long time. As he kissed her neck softly she told him she loved him. It felt like only moments passed after he told her how much he loved her that she could feel herself falling asleep. "Sorry Tony, I can barely keep my eyes open."

He laid a couple more kisses. "That's good baby, you need a good sleep."

* * *

Tony woke at 11am with tears in his eyes. He hadn't really allowed himself to cry much since the night Michelle had been taken into surgery. From the moment she was out he had tried to remain as strong as possible for her. That meant pushing all the thoughts and images of the past 10 days to the back of his mind. Every time he saw Michelle smile it helped, every time she laughed or kissed him he felt a little stronger and safer. However, each minute more he spent with her, he fell even deeper in love. He was so head over heels now it scared him. He had never felt like this in his entire life. It felt like overnight she had become the most important thing in the world to him. He could no longer bear the thought of a life without her – he didn't even want to think of a day without her. He had slept soundly through the night but as he had began to stir this morning he couldn't get the images of Mark abusing Michelle out of his head. It had been unbearable when he thought about what he had witnessed but now he had all of her words from last night in his head and they created a whole new set of images. He pictured her flat on her back, basically naked with Mark all over her. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as the cold barrel of the gun pressed into her temple. He was going to vomit.

His body starting to heave yanked him out of his dream like state and only gave him a second to spare before he made it to the bathroom. He vomited repeatedly and his body began to shake.

Michelle knocked on the door and asked if he was ok. He told her he was fine and he would be out in a minute but she quickly responded that she could hear he was being sick. He washed his face and mouth under the tap and opened the door.

Michelle stared at Tony. He was sweating but at the same time he was shaking as if he was freezing. His eyes were swollen and his lips quivered. She reached out for him straight away and he wrapped his arms around her. "Tony what's wrong?"

"I umm...I...I just didn't feel quite right but I'll be ok."

"Are you sick? Is it your stomach?" She started touching his arms, neck, back, chest, everywhere she could reach as though she was checking if he was ok.

"Really baby, I am fine. Sorry if I woke you up."

She knew he wasn't fine, his expression said everything. He was clearly struggling to keep himself composed and not cry. "Tony, talk to me. You always make me be honest..."

He knew she was right. He had forced her to open up more than she ever wanted this week. It wasn't fair to shut her out. "I had a nightmare and it woke me up."

"What was it about?" She had a pretty good idea but she needed to hear it from him.

"Just all this stuff going on...nothing particular..."

She stroked his cheek. "Mark?"

He was surprised that she had just come out with it so easily. Did that mean she had the same type of dreams? He stammered and then began to give her a long-winded answer but when he looked in her eyes he couldn't do it. "Yeah."

Her head was nodding. "And me?"

He paused for a long time. "Yeah."

She took his good hand in hers. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry." He went to tell her it wasn't her fault but she didn't let him. Instead she tugged on his hand and pulled him back into the bedroom. "Tony, it is ok. I get it. Here let's get you rugged up so you are not so cold and get you something hot to drink."

He was going to make her talk about it but from her reaction he couldn't place how she was feeling. She was so intent on getting him comfortable that she flew around the room searching for a sweatshirt and track pants for him to wear. He watched as she seemed to tune everything else out as she made it her mission to make him ok. Once he had some clothes on she took him out to the lounge, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and then went to make him a drink. Finally as she handed him a hot chocolate she sat next to him. He could tell she was gearing up to tell him something and so he kept quiet, holding her hand and waiting patiently.

"Tony, you know how much I care for you. I'm sorry you are going through all this. This is why I didn't want to do a statement – this is why I never wanted to tell. It's not fair that you have to go through all this as well..."

"Baby, it is not like that. I can't stand hearing you apologise. I don't understand why you keep doing that?"

"Because if I had never breathed a word then you would be fine right now."

He was aware his voice became raised but he didn't know how to keep it down. "You didn't breathe a word – we had to force it out of you. If he hadn't left you in such bad condition then I would probably still have no idea what you went through. How does that make me fine right now? You really believe things would be fine if I didn't know what happened?"

Her voice was raised as well. It felt like all of a sudden they were in the middle of an intense fight. "What are you going to lie to me and tell me you wouldn't be happier if you hadn't had to go through all of this shit the past week?"

"That's not even the point. It did happen. I nearly fucking lost you! You think I am sitting here worried about how happy I _could_ have been this week? Shit Chelle, I am thinking about the fact that he hurt you, that he nearly cost me you, that if I had fucking asked you to come home with me that night like I wanted to then none of this would have ever happened."

They both sat still. Shocked by his outburst. Michelle had no idea of what to say, she was completely lost for words.

There was a loud knock at the door. She jumped up and said she would get it. He caught her hand as she rounded the couch. "Chelle...baby..."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, pulled her hand out of his and went to answer the door.

It was Aiden. He could tell straight away that Michelle was upset but she was trying to cover it up. She was extremely polite and even tried to seem excited to see him. He went to give her a quick hug but before he had a chance to hug her, Michelle's cell phone rang. She told him that Tony was in the lounge and then answered her phone. Aiden made his way to the lounge.

Aiden saw the look on Tony's face and immediately apologised for interrupting. Tony told him it was ok and asked how he was doing. Aiden wasn't interested in answering Tony's questions, it was far too obvious that something was wrong with him. He pressed Tony to understand what was going on with his brother.

Tony went to answer but then caught a few words of Michelle's phone call. She was arguing with someone. He slid off the couch and walked up behind Michelle in the hallway. Her back was facing him and she was so worked up that she didn't even hear him approach. She was arguing with Brad Hammond. After begging Brad to not do something for many minutes she eventually gave him a very quiet 'ok' before hanging up. Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "Baby what is going on?"

She turned around and looked into Tony's eyes. She was painfully aware of how worked up Tony already was and that Aiden was just behind him. "God. Don't worry, I just want to forget about it."

Tony gave Aiden a very concerned look before turning back to Michelle. "No way baby. Either you tell me or I call Brad myself." He knew that had come out blunt so he ran his hand down hers and squeezed it. "I'm here...we are both here for you sweetheart."

"Fine. Mark is still disputing everything I said. Division has decided that they are going to have to speak with everyone else at the office and get statements from anyone who can give information about a relationship between Mark and I. Then they are going to cross that with our staff at CTU and see what they have to say about you and I Tony."

"What?!? How many fucking times do you have to tell them that there was no relationship with Mark?"

"I guess Leon is good friends with Mark and he is doing everything he can do make sure things go lightly for him."

Tony's heart sank. His hand gripped into a fist and he felt his entire body become tight. "Bastard! I am so sorry Chelle." He went to pull her in, "Come here baby..."

Michelle dodged his hands. She raised her voice and started to step backwards towards the bedroom. "Do you see what this has done? Tony now EVERYONE is going to know what's happened. EVERYONE. How has this happened? Leon is going to be talking to all of our co-workers, our friends about this. And for what? To find out absolutely nothing! I am so humiliated. I should never have done the statement. I should never have ever come back to work after that night..."

Tony was saying _no _over and over as he listened to Michelle fall apart. He tried repeatedly to pull her into his arms but she wouldn't let him near her. At the same time she was walking backwards and as soon as she finished talking she turned and made her way to his bedroom.

She couldn't breathe properly. All she could hear was Tony swearing loudly. Aiden was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. A second later he was in the room standing over her small frame on the bed. "If you think for one second I am going to lose you over this Michelle....I mean it, I am not letting you go. I know you hate me right now for what is happening, I know you are scared but I am not going to.....this is..." He didn't know how to finish. He pulled his phone out of his pocket whilst swearing and muttering to himself about what an asshole Leon was and how much bullshit this all was. He pointed his finger at Michelle. "I don't want you answering any more calls from work – from now on I will deal with them." He stormed out into the hallway.

The second Brad answered, Tony let loose. Brad tried to explain but Tony wasn't having any of it. He told Brad how wrong this was. That surely they could give Mark a lie detector test. Brad told him that Mark had refused one. Brad then went on to explain that they had already spoken to a number of the Division staff and every single one of them backed Michelle up. Not only that but a few of them heard Mark asking her out and Michelle clearly telling him no. Tony yelled at Brad that surely that was enough, there was no need to talk to his staff at CTU as well. Brad agreed with Tony and told him he was working on it. He would do everything he could to make sure Leon wasn't allowed to talk to any more people. Tony slammed the phone shut.

He wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. He had Michelle devastated in his bedroom and he was on the brink of completely losing it. He loved her so much and it literally hurt more than he thought possible to know how much pain she was in right now. All he wanted to do was protect her but so much seemed out of his hands. His heart was pounding, his legs were shaking, his hand killed and he was pretty sure he was going to vomit again. He was so scared he was losing Michelle, it sent his body into panic mode.

He stormed back into the bedroom. She was still sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth. Her phone began to ring. She leaned over to get it but Tony snatched it and looked at the caller ID. It was Division.

"Tony?"

"I told you. I do not want you having to deal with them anymore about this."

"It could be a friend..."

Tony slammed the phone shut. "Its not, it was Division."

Michelle couldn't remember ever seeing Tony this enraged before. He couldn't keep his body still, he was visibly shaking, his eyes were still puffy and red and his voice remained in a loud angry tone. "You are shaking Tony. You look sick still..."

"I'm FINE!"

Michelle just nodded her head and looked down. She had no clue what to do.

"Michelle....Brad is trying to make sure Leon doesn't talk to anyone at CTU. He had already spoken to people at Division...everyone backed up your story..."

"Great, more people who know everything."

"They are on your side Chelle...OUR SIDE...they care about you."

Michelle stood up. "Who cares what side they are on? It's just more people picturing what happened right!?"

"They are not going to think that."

Michelle yelled at him. "Why not? You do!"

"Because I am in love with you. Fuck Michelle, it is different for me."

"Great, so the 1 fucking person I care about is that one does."

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to do Chelle? What the fuck am I suppose to? I don't know what to do. I'm trying to protect you but clearly I can't. I'm trying not to think about what happened to you but I can't."

Michelle's phone started to ring again, it was Division. He looked down at it and when he saw who it was he threw it against the wall. Aiden who had been able to hear everything ran into the bedroom.

He grabbed Tony. "Calm down."

"This is fucked Aiden. Bullshit. Just fucking bullshit!"

"We can work this out Tony." He looked at Michelle shocked on the bed. "Both of you, this is going to be ok. You have to get through this together."

Tony looked at Michelle and then back at Aiden. "She won't let me touch her...she won't even look at me."

Tony's voice sounded so broken it made her start crying even more. She lifted her head. "That's not true."

Tony held her gaze for a moment. Within seconds everything started to go a little bit fuzzy. He felt like he was going to pass out. He dropped his cell. He went to fall but was able to steady himself on the wall.

Michelle jumped up to Tony the second she saw him become unsteady. Aiden also caught him. She put her hands on his chest and ordered him to sit down. He slid his back down the wall until he was on the ground. Michelle picked up his cell phone from the floor. "I'm calling a doctor to come here and see you, I'm going to get you some water."

"I'm fine Chelle."

"No honey you are not! I've never seen you like this before. I am worried about you. Shit baby, just let me help you."

Aiden nodded his head. "Do it Michelle, we need help."

Tony looked at her with tears streaming down his face. She wasn't going to wait for an answer, she walked out of the room with his cell to find her purse. She called her doctors surgery and asked for someone to come out immediately. She explained a little about Tony. They suggested she take him to the hospital but she told them that wasn't possible. They said someone would be there shortly.

Aiden was knelt down beside Tony, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tony..."

"Don't say it Aiden. You heard everything....I've completely let her down."

"No you haven't. Damn Tony, this is an impossible situation. What do you think you could have done?"

Tony wiped his face. "Everything! I promised her if she did the statement it would be over. She was scared to death of even telling me and Brad what had happened and now she has to think about the entire office knowing."

"I think she is more worried about you right now Tony than anything."

"I don't want her to be worried about me. I am meant to be the one looking after her."

"You are Tony but look at you. You are a mess. She is scared to death that you are not ok."

"She's not hurting me. I just can't get my head around this Aiden. "

"I know but over time you will. You guys have to help each other. You are an amazing couple and if you don't want to lose her you need to talk to her, open up to her."

"Every time I close my eyes I see HIM....with his hands all over her. I see a gun at her head...tears streaming down her face as she is begging him to stop....but he doesn't. I see...."

Tony looked up to see that Michelle had just walked back in the door and heard what he had said. She turned pale on the spot.

Tony stood up. "Sweetheart...I didn't...I.." He was going to be sick. He ran to the toilet and began vomiting violently. He felt Michelle's hand land gently on his back. He didn't want her to see him like this but it was too late. It was also comforting.

Michelle was so worried about him. She didn't know what else to do but hold his back. "Its ok Tony...I'm here. I love you."

He wanted to answer but he couldn't. He could barely stand up straight and he only had time to take some breaths before he was being sick again. Every time he was sure there must be nothing left he would be sick again.

Aiden answered the door to the doctor and lead him straight to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and told them the doctor was here. Michelle opened the door, introduced herself and Tony and then took a step back. Tony stood up and turned to the doctor.

One look at Tony and it was clear he was not in good shape. The doctor asked him if he was able to come out and sit on the couch. They all followed him. Michelle wanted to sit next to Tony on the couch but ended up stopping herself. She was angry, confused and hurt. She was scared to death that Tony was furious with her and she felt so guilty even watching him in such bad shape.

Seeing Michelle go to sit next to him and then decide not to, made Tony even more upset and angry. He felt like exploding. The doctor asked for his attention.

"Tony, firstly I'm going to give you an injection to stop the vomiting. Once that is done we can decide where to go from there."

Tony nodded and lifted the bottom of his shirt to allow the doctor to give him the injection. He kept his eyes on Michelle. He was trying to figure out how she was but it seemed impossible to tell.

Tony's cell phone rang in Michelle's hand. She looked down to see who it was. It was Kate from the office.

Before she could answer, Tony yelled out. "Don't answer it Chelle, It will be Division."

"It's not Tony. It is Kate from the office."

She didn't let him respond again as she flipped it open and answered it. She watched him drop his head and swear.

The doctor and Aiden began discussing the situation with Aiden telling him as much as possible about the situation and how worked up Tony had been. Aiden felt uncomfortable speaking like that in front of his brother but he knew how important it was that Tony get some help. It wasn't hard for the doctor to see his state anyway.

As the doctor took Tony's blood pressure and temperature he spoke to him. "Tony, we need to find a way for you to calm down. Your body is reacting to the emotional trauma that you are going through."

"I can't help it."

"I know..I know. I'll be able to give you something for it now but you are going to have to talk to someone. We need to get a professional in for you to speak with...I'm sure Michelle needs it as well. They will help you both work through all of this."

"I don't want to talk to some stranger. I want to talk to Michelle. I need to know she is ok."

"Alright, we can come back to that later. Right now I am going to give you another injection, this will calm you down."

Tony was trying to see Michelle, he was worried about what Kate was saying. He turned back to the doctor. "I can't have anything that will send me to sleep."

"This wont Tony, it will just relax you. You will feel a lot better for it and it will work quickly."

Tony nodded his head and let the doctor give him the injection into his thigh muscle.

Michelle appeared back in the room. She had hung up the phone and was staring blankly at Aiden, Tony and the doctor.

Tony went to stand up but the doctor made him stay still. "What did she say Chelle?"

Michelle didn't answer. She felt so overwhelmed she couldn't think straight anymore. Without a thought she ran across the room and to Tony, he put his arms out and she immediately crawled onto his lap.

Tony couldn't believe it. A minute ago he didn't think she wanted to be anywhere near him and now he had her on his lap, in his arms and her head was pushed against his chest. Tears were streaming down her face and her breath was short and shallow. He ran is hand through her hair and stroked the side of her face. For a few minutes it was like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

The doctor was concerned. Michelle seemed to be in a bad state just like Tony. He didn't agree with the idea of them trying to get through this on their own. He felt a little nervous about what to do – clearly she needed something as well but neither of them had even spoken yet. They were both crying in each other's arms.

Eventually Michelle pulled back a little. Her voice was so quiet it was hard to hear. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I've got nowhere to go..."

Tony was shocked. "I don't want you to go anywhere. Why are you even thinking that?"

"You are so angry. I feel like I should go....so you don't have to deal with this..."

Tony pulled her head back into his chest. "You are not going anywhere. Nothing will devastate me more than if you leave sweetheart. You have to promise me you will stay, no matter how hard things get."

Michelle barely nodded her head.

"Say it sweetheart. I need to hear you tell me you will not leave. We are going to get through this together."

"I'll stay."

The doctor leaned in towards them. "Michelle, I need you to try and take some slow, deep breaths."

Aiden came over and sat on the coffee table behind Michelle. He gently stroked her back. She tried to slow her breathing but she was too tense, and her heart was racing a mile a minute. After a couple minutes of Tony and Aiden both trying to help her relax it became clear it wasn't going to be that simple.

The doctor turned to Tony. "I'd like to give Michelle the same injection I just gave you. I really think both of you should be going to the hospital but if you won't do that then I would at least like to examine you both. It looks like your hand needs some attention as well."

Tony kissed the top of Michelle's head. "That ok baby? Just a small needle – will you have it for me?"

Michelle nodded. Aiden turned away for a minute whilst Tony helped Michelle pull her track pants down enough for the doctor to give her an injection in the thigh. As soon as he finished he had Michelle sit next to Tony on the couch. Tony kept his arm around her.

The injection was starting to really kick in for Tony. It started to make everything feel a little like a dream. He still felt angry at Leon and everything that was happening but the injection was helping him to calm down. Even though there was still so much he and Michelle needed to talk through, at the moment he felt content just to have her so close again. As the doctor unwrapped the bandage on his hand and inspected it, Tony turned to Michelle. "I'm sorry I lost it like that baby. I'm sorry I broke your phone and raised my voice at you."

"I don't care about the phone Tony. I'm sorry I freaked out so bad, I just get so scared."

"Me too sweetheart." He squeezed her hand. "What did Kate say?"

Michelle looked at Tony and then Aiden who was facing them sitting on the coffee table. "Leon spoke to her. He has already started to talk to CTU staff. She knew just about everything Tony."

Aiden moved so he was sitting next to her. Both Tony and Aiden told Michelle how sorry they were and then the 3 of them sat side by side on the couch. Aiden wasn't sure of what to do. He felt so helpless but he also didn't want to leave them. Tony was his brother and they were so close and he had never seen him like this. Usually Tony was calm and collected but this past week Aiden had seen him so close to the edge. He felt guilty that Michelle had been so badly hurt under his care and although the experience had scared the hell out of him, right now all he cared about was making sure they both of them were ok.

The doctor was in complete shock when he looked at Tony's hand. It seemed pretty clear to him that there were broken bones in his hand. He asked Tony to try moving his hand into different positions but he couldn't do any of it. It was swollen and when Tony held his arm up it just drooped from the wrist. "Tony, this is broken. When did you do this?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Because we had CTU hear until 1 in the morning doing our statements. After everything that was happening there was no way I was going to the hospital. I only just got Michelle out of there last night."

"This isn't an optional thing Tony. Your hand needs to be set back into place. You need something for pain. How did you do it?"

Tony lowered his head. "I punched the wall."

The doctor took a deep breath and sighed. He wondered what the hell kind of jobs these 2 had that saw them in this condition with no support. "Well, you need to go to the hospital now."

"But I..."

"I'm serious Tony. Do you want that to set in the wrong place? It will never heal properly and you won't be able to use it. You need more medical attention than I can give you here."

Michelle put her hand on Tony's leg. "Please baby, you need to go."

Tony looked her in the eyes. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to have to go to the hospital, all he wanted to do was lay on the couch and hold her in his arms. The drug was taking away any fight he had in him though and he didn't want to upset Michelle anymore than he already had so he told them he would go.

Aiden stood up. "I'll take you both."

Tony looked at Michelle. "Are you up to coming baby?"

"There is no way you are going without me Tony, don't even think about it."

"But..."

"Tony....' Her voice grew quiet. "I want to be with you and I don't want to stay here on my own."

He kissed her on the head. "Thanks baby."

Aiden and the doctor discussed which hospital he would take them to and decided the one that Michelle had been at all week was the best option. The doctor wrote out a letter for Aiden to give to the doctor explaining what he had done and what he thought about the situation. After Aiden had let the doctor out he started to gather a few of their things to take with them. Michelle and Tony still sat a little dazed on the couch. No words were exchanged, they both looked so beaten down.

Just as he was about to get them both up to leave there was a knock at the door. He opened it up to find Brad from Division.

"Hi Aiden. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok thank you."

Brad took a step inside. "I've been trying to call Michelle but I can't get through."

"Umm Brad, this really isn't a good time. Tony's hand is broken and I need to take him to the hospital. He and Michelle are in pretty bad shape after last night."

"Broken? How did that happen?"

"Tony punched the wall when Leon was here."

"God, I saw him do it but I had no idea he had hurt himself that bad."

"Neither did he."

Brad started walking down the hall to the lounge. "This will only take a minute and then I'll be out of your way." He found Michelle and Tony on the couch. He was surprised to see them both look so out of it and quiet. They both greeted him but it seemed so casual. He looked at Aiden. "Are they ok?"

"Yeah, a doctor just left. He gave them both an injection to help calm them down...it has been a pretty bad morning."

Tony let go of Michelle's hand and stood up. "Sorry Brad but we need to go. We just can't deal with anything from the office right now."

"I've been trying to call all morning Tony. I know this is a bad time but there is something you need to know. Then I'll leave."

Tony walked around the couch. "Aiden, can you sit with Michelle for a minute?"

Michelle went to stand. "I need to hear what's happening Tony."

He shook his head. "Not right now baby. Let me deal with this now and we can handle whatever it is together later...ok?"

Tony lead Brad into the next room.

Brad felt bad looking at Tony, he had never seen him like this. It made him really think about all of his staff members and how they must be on their own at the end of a day sometimes. "Tony, Michelle really needs to hear this and better from us then someone else."

"Not now. Do you have any idea how much your last call upset her?"

"I'm not trying to upset you both, I'm trying to be straight with you."

"I know Brad and I really appreciate it. I'm just trying to look after her and right now we have to be really sensitive."

"Ok, ok. But you are going to have to tell her this and soon. We have a real problem. Remember Carrie?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yes. Well she did her statement this morning. She claims she had umm...how shall I say...relations with you."

"What?? That's bullshit. I barely even know the woman."

"I know it doesn't make sense with you and Michelle but Carrie has done her statement and that means we now have to investigate it."

"Well what the hell is she saying?"

Brad could see Tony was struggling to stand up straight, his body was slightly swaying. "Tony, she said that you kissed her about an hour after she arrived at CTU. That that is why she came to you and trusted you enough to tell you she thought Michelle was helping Jack..."

"What??"

"Tony, I know she is trying to manipulate the system. I don't know why but this needs to be sorted out."

"I don't even understand what the hell that even has to do with Mark?"

"Well Carrie says that she told Mark about catching you and Michelle kissing and that he flew off the handle because of his feelings for Michelle."

"But that doesn't even make any sense. Is she seriously suggesting I was with her and then a couple hours later kissed Michelle?"

"Yes."

Tony leant against the wall. He felt defeated. "Brad do you know what happened between Carrie and Michelle's brother Danny?"

"Basically. I read the report."

"Brad, she is just pissed at Michelle. She was giving her attitude all day."

"I know."

"Well what are you going to do about it? What the hell am I suppose to tell Michelle?"

Brad sighed. "The truth Tony...the truth."

Aiden walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt but Tony I really need to get you to the hospital."

Brad rested a hand gently on Tony's shoulder. "You should go Tony. Get that hand taken care of. I'll talk to you about this later but you really need to talk to Michelle, especially before she hears it from someone else."

"But how do I get this straightened out?"

"I'll do another statement with you later."

"Tell her to take a lie detector. She won't pass and if she refuses then you have your answer as well. I don't want this getting anymore out of hand, this is the last shit Michelle needs to be dealing with."

Brad told Tony he would and then made a quick exit. Tony turned to Aiden. "It just gets worse and worse."

"What's happened?"

Tony looked over Aiden's shoulder to make sure Michelle wasn't in ear shot. "A bitch that was bought into CTU from Division is claiming that I was with her....the same day Michelle and I got together."

"Who?"

"Her name is Carrie and she has it in for Michelle. It is a long story. How is Chelle?"

"Alright...I guess. I think we should go. You look really out of it Tony, are you going to be ok to make it to the car?"

Tony started to slowly make his way back down the hallway. "Yeah, I'm ok. Good thing I had that injection or I'd be slamming every wall right now."

He found Michelle sitting patiently on the couch, deep in thought. He had to say her name twice before she realised he was there. He held out his good hand. "Sorry about that baby. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are you ok Tony?"

He helped her up. "Yeah."

The three of them made their way out to the car. Aiden called his parents on the way to tell them what was going on. Their mom was deeply concerned and kept pushing Aiden for details but he didn't want to say too much in front of Tony and Michelle so he just told her he would call as soon as he knew more.

Michelle asked Tony what Brad wanted as soon as they were in the car. He told her it was nothing to worry about and that he would explain later. He felt like all of his defences were down and if she had just pushed him the slightest bit he would have told her on the spot. He knew he had to but he felt sick even thinking about having to upset her again. She pulled herself in close to him. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Tony, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"You just have to get better so we can..."

Tony leaned in so their mouths were only inches apart. "So we can what?" He bit his lip as he smiled at her nervously.

She returned his smile and her face become flush. "So we can....I want to be close to you Tony."

He rolled his tongue across his lips and cleared his throat. She made him feel weak in the knees and his stomach had butterflies. "I need to be as close to you as possible sweetheart."

And then she said something that completely floored him. "I'm not scared Tony, I want to be with you. I need your touch."

He whispered into her ear. "You are driving me crazy baby. How am I supposed to last now?"

She giggled shyly as he kissed her ear. "You need to get better honey so I can finally do to you what I have been imagining since the day we met."

He figured the drugs were helping her be so open but he didn't care, he was lapping up every second of it. If Aiden wasn't driving them he would have turned the car around and taken her home immediately. "And what would that be?"

Michelle looked up at Aiden who was still on the phone and then back at Tony. She spoke in barely a whisper. "You want me to spell it out?"

"I want to hear you say it."

She pulled him in closer. "I want you to make love to me Tony. I want the whole world to disappear so it is just us."

"Oh God baby, you have no idea how much I want you." He kissed her on the lips. 'When we get home I am going to make love to you all night." He could feel himself getting riled up. He looked at his lap and instantly felt embarrassed. Michelle caught his glance and looked as well. His stomach flipped as he saw a cheeky smile cross her face. She began to move and he held his breath as he waited to see what she was going to say or do. She slowly lowered her head and let it rest on his lap. He stroked her hair.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you sweetheart. More than you could ever know."

Tony spent the next few minutes trying to think about anything else besides being with Michelle. He figured he only had a couple minutes before they arrived and he was going to have to get out of the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Aiden helped them both out of the car and led them to the triage nurse. He handed the letter from the doctor over. Within minutes they were all being ushered into a private room. They did an x-ray of Tony's hand whilst they waited for the doctor to come and see him. Michelle sat next to Tony on the bed and the 3 of them chatted about some movies they all wanted to see. Anything to distract them from everything else.

20 minutes later a doctor walked in holding the x-rays. "I'm Paul Young, and you must be Tony Almeida."

"Hi Dr. Young. This is my girlfriend Michelle and my brother Aiden."

"Hi Michelle, Aiden." He walked over to them. "I hear you have all had a really rough time, I am sorry."

Tony took Michelle's hand. "Thanks."

Paul lifted Tony's hand gently and rested it on a pillow. "Now Tony, you have broken 4 very tiny bones, right here around your knuckles. I am going to need to operate and immediately seeing as so much time has passed."

Tony's head dropped and Michelle rubbed his back. "Its ok baby, I'll be right here."

Dr Young explained that he would have the nurse's prep Tony and then he would be taken straight into surgery. He left the room telling Tony he would see him shortly in the operating room.

A nurse bought in a gown and asked Tony to change into it. Aiden and Michelle helped him get into it and then into the bed. They were all quiet and sad.

Once he was in the bed Michelle sat on the bed next to him. "I love you Tony. This will be over really soon and you will feel so much better."

"Thanks baby. I love you."

Michelle was asked to step away for a moment whilst the nurses administered the pre-med to Tony. He was going to get very sleepy, very quickly.

Whilst the nurse was with Tony Michelle stood next to Aiden. "Umm what are you going to do while Tony is in theatre Aiden?"

"I don't know. Should we go and get a coffee in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. Do you mind staying with me?"

Aiden put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course not Chelle. Are you ok?"

"Just don't want to be alone and I feel comfortable and safe with you."

Aiden hugged her. "I won't leave you alone Chelle...everything is going to be ok, I promise. Tony is going to be fine."

"Thanks Aiden."

They pulled out of the hug and waited for the nurse to leave Tony's side. He already looked half asleep. Michelle held his hand and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't fight it baby, just drift off to sleep and we will be here when you get back."

Tony looked up at Aiden. "Will you look after Chelle?"

Aiden smiled. "Of course I will. I'll take good care of her."

Tony looked cold and so Michelle left his side to get a blanket. Tony thought she had left the room but didn't realise she had only gone to the other side. He had no wits about him as he tried hopelessly to fight off the dream like state he was falling into. "Aiden you can't let Che....Chelle talk to anyone at work. I don't want her to know about Carrie. I have to tell her."

Michelle dropped the blanket and stared at them. The sound made Tony turn his head and when he saw her standing there a huge lump rose in his throat. He tried to think of something to say but he could barely keep his eyes open and his brain didn't seem to be connecting to his mouth anymore. Aiden dropped his head and sighed.

Michelle couldn't move. "What about Carrie?"

Tony tried to find words but nothing but mumble came out. He reached his hand out for her but she didn't move. He dropped his hand and looked at his brother for help.

Aiden rubbed Tony's shoulder. "It is ok Tony. I'll talk to Chelle."

Michelle could see Tony was falling asleep. She didn't want him to go under a general feeling this way. She ran to his side and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Tony. I'll be here when you wake up."

He managed to get out _I love _before he fell into a deep sleep. She stroked his hair for a minute until she knew he was completely out.

They both stood there for a few minutes until Tony was wheeled away. Aiden walked over to Michelle and put his arm around her. "Come on, I'll buy us a coffee."

Michelle let them buy their coffee and find a seat in the cafeteria before she asked him. "What's going on Aiden?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Tony Michelle? He really wanted to be the one to talk to you about this."

"He could have told me the past hour and he chose not to."

"Because he didn't want to upset you when he knew you were going to be apart for a bit."

"Please Aiden, I need to know."

Aiden pulled at the side of his face, much like Tony always did. She couldn't believe how alike they were. He resembled Tony so much in his actions and words that she always felt a sense of calm around him. He finally looked up so he could look her in the eyes. "Brad Hammond came over because it looks like Tony is going to have to do another statement...or at least answer some more questions about that day."

"Which one?"

"With the bomb."

"What kind of questions?"

"Chelle, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to have to say it. Some lady, Carrie, is saying that her and Tony were together...on that day."

Michelle stared at him blankly. "But that's the day we..."

"I know. I don't know any more Michelle."

"Well is it true?"

Aiden shook his head. "No way."

"Did Tony tell you he didn't?"

"He didn't have to Chelle. There is no way he would do that. You are the only person he cares about. Trust me, I've been hearing about you all year."

Michelle couldn't stop the tears from rushing down her face. She didn't know what to say or do. She hated Carrie, she hated her so much. She started to picture Tony kissing Carrie the way they had and it made her feel sick. "Thanks for being honest."

Aiden didn't know what to say. He didn't know any of the details and it made him feel horrible watching her hurt like that. Whether it had been true or not, it would make anyone feel sick. He thought about Tony and the hundreds of conversations they had had about Michelle. He knew in his heart that the only person Tony wanted to be with, open up to, was Michelle. He thought about how uptight and stressed Tony had been all week over Michelle and he knew that there was no chance Tony would have even looked sideways at another woman. "Are you ok?"

She placed her hand on his arm. "You are such a good brother Aiden. You have been amazing to me and Tony through all this. I don't know how I'd be if it wasn't for you right now."

"Tony loves you like I have never ever known him to care about anyone Chelle. If never seen him come close to caring about anything or anyone the way he does about you. You are everything to him and that makes you pretty damn special to me."

She stood up and hugged him. They decided to take their coffees back to the room to wait for Tony.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try and get the next chapter up very soon. Please review if you are reading...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay between chapters, I just moved house and was without the net for a week. I hope you like this chapter...it was very hard. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!**

Tony woke up to see his parents and Aiden sitting on the couches talking quietly. He did a quick scan of the room but couldn't see Michelle. His heart started to race straight away. It seemed like a dream but he could remember what he had said in front of her before he fell asleep. Had she left? He knew Aiden would have told her, there was no way Michelle wouldn't have made him.

"Tony!"

He looked back to see his mom standing up. She gave him a kiss on the check. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, thanks mom. Is Chelle here?"

"Yes sweetie. She is just washing up in the bathroom."

Relief washed over him. "Is she ok?"

"She is alright Tony. She has been a little quiet but I know she has just been worried about you."

The bathroom door opened and Michelle stepped out. She stopped quickly in her tracks when she saw he was awake. He smiled at her. "Hey you."

She walked over to him. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"The doctor said it went really smoothly. You should be able to go home tonight."

"That's great. Thanks for staying baby."

"Of course Tony."

He looked over to his family. "Hey guys, do you think I could have a couple minutes alone with Michelle?"

His parents and Aiden said of course and quickly left the room.

"Chelle will you come here?"

Michelle walked over to the bed. He patted the side of it for her to sit down. Once she had, he took her hand. "I'm so sorry about before honey. I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to talk to you after the surgery."

"Aiden told me."

"You know it is all bullshit right Chelle?"

"Why didn't you just tell me when Brad was here?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you. There is already so much going on Chelle..."

"But the whole office probably knows now."

Tony sat up a little. "There is nothing to know Chelle."

"Nobody at that place knows what the hell is going on. Do you realise now they will be thinking all that crap about Mark and now you and Carrie."

"Soon though, they will all know the truth baby. It's not going to take long before everyone sees how full of shit they both are."

Michelle's head dropped and she looked up at him. "Do you think she is attractive?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "You are not seriously asking me that are you?"

"Tony..."

"I mean it Chelle. After everything, are you really asking me that?"

She stood up. "She clearly liked you."

"Michelle, she is the one that went against us to Chapelle! She was happy to see us both go to jail."

"Is there anything else I don't know?"

"No. I mean, I don't know all the details myself yet. Brad just warned me what she was saying. It's not over yet but I promise you we will handle it together."

Her eyes were watery. "I hate her. I can't stand the thought of you and her..."

He sat up. "Don't think it. It's not true. Nothing happened."

She looked at him for a minute. "Thanks."

He was confused. "Thanks for what?"

"I just needed you to tell me that."

Tony smiled and reached out for her. "Sweetheart, you are the only one I care about. You have to know how much you mean to me."

She rested herself in his arms. "I do baby, I do."

After a couple minutes she stroked his hair. "I'm so glad that the surgery went well. Are you ok?"

He kissed the top of her head. "More than ok. I've got you....and I get to take you home tonight!"

"You are going to need your rest." She teased.

"Baby, I've just had a sleep. It's you that will need rest....after I'm done with you."

Michelle looked up at him. "Is that a promise?"

Tony laughed. "You know sweetheart, I'm really enjoying this side of you."

"And what side would that be?"

He pulled her mouth to his lips, "This side." He kissed her hard but she returned his strength and ran her hand across his chest. Her touch sent shivers up his spine. He went to wrap his arm around her forgetting he was attached to a drip, his plaster knocked against the frame of the bed startling them both.

Michelle sat back.

Tony reached for her again. "Don't stop."

She giggled and gave him a shy smile. "I don't want to but your family is waiting outside the door for us."

Tony pouted before agreeing. Michelle went and let everyone back in.

For the next couple of hours as Tony recovered from the anaesthetic, Aiden, his parents and Michelle all kept him company. Tony watched out of the corner of his eye when he saw his mom thanking Michelle for being so good to him. Michelle seemed so shy and apologetic for everything that was happening. It hurt deeply that she continued to carry such a burden, one that he knew she shouldn't. He wished he knew what to say or do to make her realise how amazing she was, how strong she was and how special she was. He couldn't wait to get her home.

By 9pm Tony was released and Aiden drove them home. He helped them back into the apartment but them made himself scarce immediately. He knew they needed time alone.

Once they had washed up and had a snack, Tony led Michelle into his bedroom. "You want to put the TV on or something honey?"

Michelle flaked onto his bed. "Sure."

He flicked the TV on but put the volume on low. He slowly made his way to the bed. He lay on his back and pulled Michelle into his arms. She lay on her side with her hand across his stomach. Their hearts raced as they thought about what was about to happen. Tony knew what he wanted to do with her but he didn't want to push her. He had his bad hand rested up behind her on a pillow and his good hand didn't know what to do. He repeatedly went to run it down her arm but stopped himself short, wanting a signal or something to know she was ok.

Eventually after watching his body flinch and listening to his breathing get deeper and deeper Michelle looked up at him. "It's ok to touch me you know."

He gave a sigh of relief and gently began to trace his fingers up and down her arm. "I just want to make sure you are ok. I promised you I wouldn't rush you baby and I meant it."

She kissed his neck. "I'm fine...really."

Tony wasn't sure so he decided he would take each moment as it came and see how she was. He rolled his body into hers gently and began to kiss her neck. "Do you remember what you said to me in the car on the way to the hospital?"

She could feel herself become a deep red. "Yeah...do you?"

He laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Well you were pretty drugged up!"

Watching her blush made his heart skip a beat. "So were you Chelle but I don't think anything could make me forget that conversation." He nibbled on her ear and began to slide his hand down her body when he heard her groan.

He felt better than she could imagine. She felt it hard to concentrate on anything but wondering where his hand was going to land next. She could hear herself breathing heavily, she tried to control it but it was impossible and so she just let herself go. She pushed her body against his until she could feel his excitement.

He couldn't help it, the moment she pressed into him he found himself rolling her onto her back and so he could climb on top of her. He used his knees to slide her legs apart so he could rest between them. The stab wound was still not healed and he was conscious not to put any weight on it.

As she felt his body land on hers she immediately felt a sense of excitement. He was taking control but she could tell he was also trying to be gentle with her. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked into her eyes. "You ok baby?"

She nodded. Trying to find the right words was hard. She was ok. Nervous but ok. She studied his face and his eyes so intensely it made her wonder if she was trying to implant his face in her mind so she wouldn't freak out. She didn't want to freak out, she wanted to be as close to Tony as possible. She didn't want to confuse his touch with Marks. He went to kiss her neck but she stopped him. "Please, I need to see your face."

Tony stroked the side of her face. "I love you Chelle."

"I love you Tony."

She knew he was waiting for her to let him know it was ok to continue. She took a deep breath and slowly took his hand in hers and guided him to the top button of her shirt. He kept his eyes on her as he undid the top button. When he could see she let out the breath she was holding, he did the next and the next until he had made his way to the bottom. He slid down her body and so that his chin was rested on her stomach. He nudged her shirt to the side and very slowly broke her gaze as he lowered his head and began to gently kiss her stomach. He felt her hands grab each side of his head. As her fingers slid through his hair and her stomach began to rise and fall quickly with each breath he kissed her stomach harder using his tongue to guide his way. Tony reached his hand under her back lifting her just enough to find her bra strap and undo it.

Michelle loved how smooth his actions were. He had lifted her up and down before she barely knew what was going on. She felt the clasp go and his big hand trace its way back around her body until it found her breast. He looked up at her for approval before sliding his hand under her bra and taking her in his hands. She sighed his name and then helped him remove the bra completely. As she sat up a little he came with her, not wanting to lose a second of being so close. Before her back was on the bed his lips had found their way to her breasts. As he kissed her he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "You are so beautiful Chelle."

His words were croaky and drawn out. She had never heard him sound like that and it drove her crazy. She lifted her lower body into his making him let out a shocked and broken groan. She did it again. This time it made him sit up and he bought her with him.

"Careful of your hand baby."

He kissed her on the mouth. "Forget about my hand."

She reached for his t-shirt and as soon as he felt her tug on it he broke the kiss and helped her lift it over his head. He loved the way she was looking at him. She made him feel like the only person in her world. He went to lay her down again but she reached for his belt. He looked at her and then down at her hands. It felt like every muscle in his body contracted as he watched her undo it. Once his button was undone he knew he was going to have to move. He slowly started to slide his body off the bed so he could take his jeans off. She watched his every move. Standing in his boxers he reached down for her and undid her pants. He could feel her eyes on him as he gently slid them down over her hips and off her body leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Michelle bit her lip. _This is it _she told herself. Images of that awful night started creeping into her mind. She kept opening and shutting her eyes trying to make it stop. She could see Tony...she could feel his tender touch but she could also now hear Mark's voice in her head.

Tony looked over to see a tear making its way down Michelle's cheek. He instantly knelt on the ground next to the bed so his face was just over hers. He wiped the tear away. "Baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll stop."

Michelle shook her head. "No, I'm ok."

"You are crying baby."

Michelle started to sit up. "I'll be ok. I want this."

"It's alright Michelle. I told you we would go at any pace you were ready for. Come here, let me just hold you."

Michelle didn't want what had happened to ruin things with Tony. She had never wanted to be with a man more. She felt like she needed to be as close to him as possible. So why couldn't she just block everything else out? As she sat up, he stood up and she reached for the top of his boxers. "No...I want this Tony. I'm not scared of being with you."

He looked down into her watery eyes. "But you are scared and I completely understand that. I don't want you to regret anything baby."

Tony wondered if she was just trying to please him or if she was trying to prove to herself that she was ok. He put his hand over hers and held it tightly until she looked up at him and answered.

"I know deep down that I want this Tony. I need to be close to you."

He went to speak again but she caught him off guard as she curled her fingers under his boxer line, breaking his grip on her. As she pulled his boxers down she leant forward and kissed his stomach.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted this. She wanted this but his heart told him she wasn't quite ready, no matter what she said. He didn't think he had ever been more turned on in his life and as she took him in her hands he felt his knees buckle. He brushed the hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks and hesitation written across her face.

Knowing what Mark had forced her to do and seeing her like this broke his heart. He couldn't let her do this to him...not now. He took her hand in his and crouched down so that they were face to face. Before he had made it all the way down she threw her arms around him and started to bawl into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He held her as tightly as he could and kissed her head over and over. "Don't be sorry baby. I love you and I just love being close to you, the rest can wait."

"I don't want to disappoint you. I didn't want it to be like this."

He held her head so she had to look him in the eyes. "You are not disappointing me. I always knew this was going to be hard baby."

Her words were choked with cries. "But you are not him and I know I want to be with you...it's just..."

Tony wiped her tears again. "Baby, you have to face what he made you do. I can completely understand how it would be hard for you to do that for me now after that. We will get there...together...I promise. I can't stand to see you so upset."

He pulled her up and then down onto the bed with him. He wrapped his body around hers.

Michelle thought she would feel humiliated but she didn't. He made her feel so safe and he made her feel like she was going to be ok. Maybe it was too soon to do that - she was starting to accept that, but she knew she wanted to be with him. She knew she wanted to have Tony that close. She knew she wanted to give Tony what she would have never given Mark. "Would you hold me Tony? Will you make love to me?"

"Baby, I've never wanted anything more but..."

"But I've ruined it?"

"No. No. No. You haven't ruined anything. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to feel like you have to for me. I want you to feel safe with me baby. I want you to be sure you want to."

"I want you to make love to me Tony. I want to share something with you that I have never felt with anyone else."

Tony kissed her tears away until they were gone before kissing her hard on the mouth. He ran his hand down under her panties and held her gently. He whispered in her ear. "You stop me at any time. You tell me if it is too much." He felt her head nod.

As he peeled her panties off Michelle whispered _thank you._ She kept her eyes focused on him and let him lead the way. For a few moments her body felt almost frozen as she let him explore her. She could see that every few seconds he would look back up to check if she was still ok. She loved that, she loved that her feelings were so important to him.

Tony couldn't believe how incredible she felt. How much he wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her. How he felt like he couldn't last another second yet he wanted to take his time discovering her. A moment didn't pass that he didn't study her, making sure she was still alright. Everything felt more special then he could imagine. He thought the situation had been intensified because of everything but he also knew he had fallen so deeply for her that she had completely stolen his heart.

He was ready; he covered her body with his and kissed her mouth. "Are you sure baby?"

Michelle ran her hands down his back pulling him even closer. "Yes."

It felt like everything became slow motion for him. His heart pounded as he pushed himself inside her slowly and he kept his lips just touching hers and he felt like he could look straight through her eyes into her soul. His name escaped her mouth loudly and it made him grin. She was beautiful, she was his and he didn't think he had ever been so happy.

Michelle was sure she could see his eyes a little watery. He had a huge smile that she couldn't help but kiss. She had never thought it possible to feel this good. Mark had made her wonder if she would ever want to be so vulnerable with anyone again but this was Tony. The one person in the world she trusted with her life. The one person she trusted completely with her heart. As he began to move making her whole body feel like she was going to explode, she reached for a single tear on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Just so happy. You are amazing...this is amazing."

"I didn't think it was possible to feel this good Tony."

Afterwards Tony didn't move. He felt like he never wanted to. His forehead was dripping with sweat, landing on her chest and neck. He could feel her heart racing with his and the smile on her face was the best thing he had seen in his life. He soaked it in, kissing her over and over vowing to himself he would make sure he got to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. When she told him she loved him he felt complete. He kissed her neck and bit the bottom of her ear. "I am so in love with you Chelle. You are perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry that I delayed on this story for so long. I wasn't sure if I should keep going or not but I have decided to give it a go. So please let me know if you want me to stick at it or not or concentrate on the other stories I am doing. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**I don't own 24 and this is for adults only!**

As he lay holding her his phone started to ring. He ignored it, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Then his landline began to ring, before that had even hit message bank his cell started ringing again. Michelle reached for it on the nightstand. "It must be important Tony."

He flipped it open. "Almeida."

"Tony, its Brad."

He sighed. When were they going to get a break? "Yes Brad."

"I know it's late and I know you have had your hand operated on today but we are in a real situation and we need you and Michelle immediately. Why is her phone off by the way?"

"Because I broke it." He didn't care to explain why and didn't even want to ask what the situation was.

"Oh ok...well...did you hear what I said Tony? We really need you both here."

"Brad you have got to be kidding me. Call someone else, neither one of us is ready to come back in yet, you know that."

"I do know that Tony and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't crucial."

Tony was still on top of Michelle. He gave her a look to let her know he was going to get up and then slowly rolled off her to the side. She turned in with him and ran her hand across his bare chest as he spoke. "What's the problem?"

"You know JLT?"

"Yeah, financial firm down town."

"Well they had a conference meeting earlier this evening and about 25 staff members have been taken hostage. The place is in total lockdown."

Before Tony could even respond Brad continued. "I need you on tactical Tony. I need Michelle here. We are so understaffed and the office still isn't running at 100%."

Tony looked at Michelle who now had a very worried expression. "Brad, I don't want Michelle in there now..."

"Tony, I've tried to be as straight with you both as possible the last 10 days. I've tried to do everything I can to try and make things easier on you. Right now, I am asking you for help. A lot of lives are at stake here and you know Michelle is the best we have."

"Ok, Ok. Give us a few minutes alright?"

"Thanks Tony."

He snapped the phone shut and shoved his head into the pillow. "Fuck it. Fuck, fuck fuck!"

Michelle took his hand. "What is it baby?"

Tony turned to her. "25 people are being held hostage at JLT. Brad wants us both there as soon as possible to help."

Michelle's entire body clamed up. "Umm...ok."

He shook his head. "I don't want you having to deal with that place yet Chelle. I'll sort this out."

"No Tony. I've got to go. I'm going to have to face it sometime anyways."

"Yeah but it doesn't have to be now."

"Tony, I don't want to be here on my own and I want to be near you, especially after...after...what just happened between us."

He stroked her face. "I'm so sorry baby. All I wanted was to hold you all night."

"I know. Let's just get this over with so we can come home."

They both dragged themselves off the bed and began to get ready. They both just put on jeans and a shirt. Michelle felt sick to her stomach. The thought of going back in there scared the hell out of her. Would Carrie still be there? What did everyone think of her? She felt like she had no choice but to be strong though. It was her job and people counted on her to be able to do it. She didn't want to be apart from Tony either and the truth be told, she felt nervous about him leaving her to go into CTU.

Tony was flipping out. He didn't want Michelle at CTU right now. It was the last place on earth he wanted to be and he could only imagine that it would be 10 times worse for her. On the other hand, he didn't want to leave her alone and he knew she didn't want to be alone. He was so angry he felt like he could quit the job on the spot. He had promised himself he would put Michelle and their relationship before CTU and here he was just a week later already folding and running back to them in the middle of the night.

He took her hand as they headed to the parking garage for his car. It would be the first time Michelle had been down there since the night with Mark. "Hey, how about I pull the car out and meet you out the front?"

She tightened her grip on him. "No, it's ok. Thank you but I can do this."

He shook his head but continued to let her walk with him. He hated this. He didn't know what the right thing for him to be doing was. He knew she was scared, she had every reason to be and he didn't think she should be rushed into anything. So should he be forcing her to listen to him and letting him protect her how he saw fit or should he go along with what she said, even though he knew she was just trying to put on a brave face? He argued back and forth with himself the whole way to the parking garage and as they started to drive. His gut hurt as he watched the look of deep fear across her face and it made him feel like he should have trusted his own instincts. "I don't like this Chelle. I'm not happy about you having to do all of this right now."

She stared straight ahead as she drove. "I don't have a choice Tony. And what about you? You just had surgery this morning."

"Baby, I'm fine. I promise. And you do have a choice you know. I'm here to back you up. If I had things my way you would never have to go back."

"What if Carrie is there Tony?"

Tony scratched his face. He hadn't even thought of that yet. "You don't have to worry about her. I'll keep her out of your way."

"And you? Sounds like you are the one she will be giving her attention to."

"All I can say is she better keep the fuck out of both of our ways or I'll be having her ass out on the street within seconds."

Michelle watched Tony. He was trying to be collected but she knew him to well now and it was clear to her that he was fuming. He was swearing quietly under his breath and his eyes looked panicked. She wished she knew what to say to make him feel better but she didn't. She had no idea how to even try and calm herself down. She tried to focus on the situation they were about to have to handle. She couldn't afford to feel so vulnerable right now. She reached her hand out and rubbed his leg. "We will be ok honey. Can you just stay close to me?"

"Of course baby. I don't care what's happening, if you need me you tell me right?"

"Same goes for you Tony. I'm here to look after you now as well remember."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "You have no idea how good it feels to know that."

* * *

Michelle kept her eyes to the ground as they entered CTU. Immediately Brad, Chapelle and Leon called all of the heads of each department into a meeting. Michelle cringed when she saw Leon but did her best to show no emotion. She gathered her folders and headed into the room.

For the next 20 minutes Chapelle and Brad briefed them on the entire situation. Michelle sat stunned. Nothing they were saying made sense. They had called a total lockdown on the building yet within minutes she had been able to pull up the schematics of the site and find at least 4 entry points. If they could get a team into her point c then it would allow them to also have a sniper on the adjacent building. At first it seemed so simple that she assumed her findings had already been ruled out for some reason but after listening to them fumble their way through the rest of the brief it became obvious they hadn't even seen what she was looking at.

"Brad, I think there is another way. We can get field in the there straight away. We don't even need to listen to their negotiations."

Brad was a little shocked to hear Michelle speak up so early on. He figured she would keep her head down and be quiet tonight. He was impressed her mind was on the game. "You haven't even heard the negotiations Michelle."

"I don't need to. We don't negotiate. I thought the point was to extract the hostages alive."

"It is."

Chapelle asked Michelle to pull up her idea.

She plugged her computer into the network socket and stood up by the large screen. As soon as her images appeared Chapelle stood up. "Where did that come from? Why haven't we had that?"

"I had these drawn up last May when we were looking at possible hit sites. It is one of the most condensed buildings down town. I logged them, someone mustn't have checked."

Chapelle clapped his hands twice. "Good work. What are we looking at here?"

Michelle proceeded to explain to everyone the 4 entry points she could see that agents would be able to enter by. "If you can get someone through this vent here." She pointed out the marks she had made on the map. "Then you have a chance at taking down this assailant. That frees up the man in mark c to take command of this room, allowing the sniper to take out this man in the room with the hostages."

Everyone else stood silent and shocked for a minute but Tony grinned. "Damn Chelle, that will work." He winked at her.

Brad turned to Tony. "Michelle just gave us a very big opportunity to end this now. Tony can you run tactical? I'm sending Bakers team out. Michelle can you brief them whilst Tony gets set up?"

The both answered sure and then went their separate ways. When everyone cleared the room Chapelle and Brad gave each other a huge smile in relief. They knew all of their staff were brilliant at what they did but Michelle and Tony had once again managed to rise above everything else going on and prove just how vital they were to this office. Chapelle felt proud of his agents.

* * *

Michelle spent the next 15 minutes briefing Baker until his team was ready to leave. They would take 10 minutes to be onsite. In the mean time Tony was forced to work with Leon over tactical seeing as Leon was here from Division and with so many down at the moment the 2 departments were joining agents until CTU was back on their own feet with new staff. The room was tense the minute they walked in.

"So Tony, Michelle seems to be pretty good."

"Just concentrate on the task Leon."

As they set up their protocols and got the office ready, Leon continually made snide remarks to Tony about him and Michelle. Tony got the feeling Leon knew a lot more about the situation then he was letting on. "Have you got something to say to me Leon?"

"I just don't want you to forget you are under investigation for your involvement with Carrie."

"There is no investigation. Carries lying and that will come out soon enough and then she and your buddy Mark will have to face court...where they belong."

Leon leaned over Tony. "Mark's not going anywhere."

Tony stood up. "What the fuck is your problem? Mark did this to Michelle. Why would you want to defend him?"

"Because I don't like you Tony. You should never have been given Mason's position and your little girlfriend is going to fuck up my friend's career."

"I didn't make that call Leon. Chapelle did. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him. For now, get the fuck out of my office."

* * *

Brad called everyone back down to the conference room where he had the live feed. Tony took over and walked Baker and his men through their posts. The room was silent other than Tony giving orders. Michelle sat with her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. Luckily Carrie wasn't in the meeting and she hadn't seen her in the office which was a relief. She watched the feed on her computer. The field team made their posts and marks easily and followed Tony's orders without a hitch.

Everything was going so smoothly, Tony couldn't believe they had been called in on such an emergency that had turned out to be a normal situation that the staff on hand should have been able to deal with. He understood that the office was a mess at the moment and that just by someone not being able to find the information Michelle had, the situation seemed a lot direr but he was not in the mood to be patient with anybody. He tried to leave all of his emotions to the side as he walked his men through the mission. He knew one wrong move, one wrong order could result in a loss of innocent lives and he had to be able to concentrate solely on the task at hand until it was complete.

25 minutes later and they had made it through the crisis with just one hostage getting a bump to the head as he dropped to the ground. Other than that everyone else was fine. Brad and Chapelle thanked them all, especially Tony and Michelle. He told them to tie up their paper work and then go home and get some sleep.

Tony was so proud of Michelle. If it hadn't been for her, they could be still sitting in the conference room twiddling their thumbs and the hostages...well he didn't even want to think what might have happened to them. With everything she had been through, her ability to think outside the box had just saved a lot of time and lives.

Tony whispered in Michelle's ear as he made his way to his station. "You are amazing baby. Looks like I'll have you back in my arms in no time."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick smile but he could tell she wasn't ok. He held her arm and pulled her in closer, "what are you thinking sweetheart?"

"I can't stand being here, I don't want to look at everyone. I feel like Leon is just staring daggers at me. Can we please go as soon as possible?"

"I know how you feel honey. I'll be as quick as possible. As soon as you are done, if I am not finished come and wait up in my office, ok?"

She nodded her head. "Ok, thanks."

He basically ran up the stairs. He didn't want Michelle here a minute longer than necessary.

* * *

Tony was signing off release forms when Leon entered the room. "What Leon?"

"Nothing, you must be pretty proud of Michelle."

"Of course I am..."

Leon kept talking over Tony, "I mean with everything she has been through she still manages to come in here and save the day. She is a lot stronger than you would think...I just wonder where that leaves you...how are you feeling?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Leon smugly shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Tony. "Well you know, she gave Mark what was it?...3 favors?"

Tony's hands clenched so tightly his pencil snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I mean by favors...then again, maybe you don't...seeing as she won't give you any..."

There was silence for a moment as what Leon said sunk in. He rose from his seat and walked over to Leon, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Just as he finished his sentence, Brad walked into the office to thank Tony again. When he found both men right up in each other's faces he was surprised. "What's going on?"

Tony took a step back. "I don't know."He turned back to Leon, "but I'll give YOU about 5 seconds to tell me what you meant by that."

Brad hadn't seen Tony like this before. He wondered what the hell was going on. He stared at Leon, waiting for him to answer to Tony.

Leon gave a small laugh and just shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. You are being too sensitive Tony. I was just saying what a good job Michelle did tonight..."

"That's not what you were saying..."

"I just figured you must be pretty upset that you were the one to reduce Michelle to tears tonight..."

Brad asked Leon what the hell he was talking about. He looked down at Michelle who was closing up her station. She wasn't in tears...what was Leon going on about?

It hit Tony like a ton of bricks. "You son of a bitch, you mother fucking son of bitch...have you bugged my place you bastard?" He didn't even wait for Leon to respond, he knew he was right. Before he had even thought about it he took a swing and punched Leon in the jaw.

Brad jumped on Tony and pulled him back. Once Tony was a few feet away Brad glared at Leon. "Tell me you haven't done something so damn stupid?"

"Of course I did. 2 agents, one the director of this office mind you, in the middle of a very dicey situation who are shacking up..."

Tony went to make another run at Leon but Brad held him back. "What the hell have you done? That is illegal. Leon..."

Tony couldn't control himself, "I'll fucking kill you..."

Leon took a step back. For the first time his smirk was gone and he actually looked concerned. "Brad, Mark and Carrie are good agents. I'm not going to let their career's go down the toilet without doing everything I can. You don't think it was worth keeping tabs on them, to know what is going on?"

Brad looked at Leon like he was most pathetic person in the world. "You are fired. Effective immediately."

Just as he finished the office door opened and they all spun around to see Michelle standing there staring at them all in shock. "What's...ummm...going on...Tony?"

Leon just ignored her and began to plead with Brad. "I'm in the middle of the investigation Brad. I did what I had to do to get to the bottom of everything."

Tony slammed his hand down on the desk. "No you fucking prick, you were taking joy in listening into private conversations just so you could waltz in here and throw it in my face."

Brad looked like he was going to throw a punch but stopped himself at the last minute. Instead he walked to Tony's desk and called for security. "Get the fuck out of my sight Leon. "

"You can't fire me for this, I was doing whatever it took to get answers..."

Tony turned to Brad, "Either Leon is out of here in 1 minute or I walk."

Security arrived and Brad told them to escort Leon out. He turned to Tony. "No need, he is gone and everything he taped will be destroyed. I am sorry...both of you...we had no idea."

Michelle was still stood still stunned in the corner or the room. Her voice was a mumble, "Tony?"

Tony had a lump in his throat so big it felt like he could barely speak. Looking at his Michelle who as she was trying to piece together what had happened was looking like she might collapse on the spot. Tony rushed over to her. He was just about to speak when Brad beat him to it. "I am so, so sorry Michelle. Leon, without the knowledge of anyone else, placed a bug in Tony's apartment."

She thought about the past few hours, how intimate she had been with Tony, the things she had said and done. She was humiliated beyond belief. She looked at Tony who looked ready to kill someone. She had no idea what to say or do. She felt physically sick. Her body began to sway and she could feel Tony's arms wrap around her tightly. "It's going to be ok sweetheart..."

Michelle's legs gave out on her. Tony caught her body as she went to fall to the ground. Brad rushed to their side and helped Tony sit on the desk with Michelle and keep her stable. "How could he...why would he do that?"

Tony felt like he could burst into tears hearing her voice. She had never sounded so vulnerable in her life. He knew he had to get her out of there quickly. "He is a fucking asshole baby."

Brad stayed close to them. "Michelle...I promise you, everything will be destroyed. Nobody will listen to anything."

"Come on Chelle, we are going to a hotel." He turned to Brad. "Until either you...no one else...verifies my apartment, car, everything else is clean we will be at hotel and NO ONE is to know where."

"Of course. I'll take care of it myself. Just let me know how to reach you. Once again, I am extremely sorry."

"Thanks Brad. Thank you. We are leaving now. My release forms are signed on the desk."

With that he asked Michelle if she was ok to stand. She nodded and stood up. He put his arm around her tightly and led her out of the office towards the car. Before they got in he turned to her. "Don't say anything baby, I don't know what else he bugged. We are going to drive to my place, get a few things and go somewhere safe...until then you can't say anything you don't want everyone else to hear."

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't have anything to say."

The car trip was silent. Packing some clothes was done in silence. Tony figured it was probably a good thing as he felt like he was about to really lose it and he didn't want to in front of Michelle. Leon's words had humiliated him and made him feel sick. Having Mark suggest that he had reduced Michelle to tears because she couldn't be with him in that way horrified him. He hadn't questioned it before, actually it was more than understandable if she never wanted to anything like that again to another man but the way Mark had worded it, like it was about him she couldn't with. God he was going to slam his head into a brick wall if he kept thinking like that.

* * *

The second they walked into the hotel room Michelle dropped her bag. "What did he say to you Tony?"

"You don't want to know honey, trust me on this one."

'How did you even figure out he had bugged the place?"

"Because he started talking about private things...things between you and me that I knew there was no chance of anyone else knowing about."

"Like what?"

"Drop it Chelle. No good is going to come out of this conversation."

"You don't get to make all the decisions Tony. That prick just listened to me when I was at my most private and vulnerable. I have the right to know what he said."

Tony was exhausted. He dropped onto the bed. "Ok, Ok. He started off by asking me how I must be feeling."

"About what?"

Tony knew he was going to have to tell Michelle. If roles were reversed he wouldn't drop it until he knew every detail. "Michelle, he talked about the fact that you had...and this is his words... given Mark 3 'favor's' but that when it came to doing the same for me...the thought of it reduced you to tears."

Michelle slumped down the wall until she was on the ground. "You must hate me."

He jumped up and made his way over to her. "What? Why would you say that?"

Michelle began to sob uncontrollably. "Because I did cry..."

He leant over and literally picked her up so she was standing in his arms. He needed to be close to her. She collapsed into his grip. He ran one hand up and down her back and the other through her hair, "I love you so much sweetheart. If it is possible I love you more right this minute than I did before."

She pulled back a little and shook her head. She was almost yelling at him. "It wasn't the thought of doing that to you Tony. That's not true. I promise you. I just..."

He didn't let her finish. "I know sweetheart, I know. He was just trying to humiliate us, make me think that but..."

"Were you humiliated?"

Tony hesitated and Michelle picked up on it straight away. "He did. He made you think what he said was true didn't he Tony?"

Before he could stop them, tears ran down his cheeks. "It's not like that. It was the thought of what he said that makes me feel sick."

Michelle reached down to the top of Tony's pants. "It's not true. I love you. I'm sorry I cried. I'm so sorry."

Tony put his hands over hers and stopped her. "What are you doing baby? Don't say sorry..."

She pushed his hands away and then tried to start undoing the buckle of his jeans. "I'll show you, I want to. You are the only man in the world I want to do..."

He stopped her again. "No Chelle. You are not doing that..."

"You don't want me..."

He put a hand on each cheek and commanded her to look at him. "You are just trying to prove something to me sweetheart..."

"I can't believe how I must have made you feel. Please just let me..."

"No sweetheart. I will not let Leon make you feel this way. What happened between us before was the most meaningful, incredible, intimate experience I have ever had. I felt so close to you sweetheart...we connected. That part will only happen when you are so truly ready...and if that day never comes, then that is fine too because I have you. I just want you Michelle, what we have is more than I could ever imagine. Please, I am begging you to hear what I am saying."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in as close as possible. "I am so in love with you Tony. You are my soul mate. I'm overwhelmed by how much I love you. All I want is to make you happy."

"You already do Chelle. Even through everything that has happened, knowing I have you makes me happy."

She kissed him on the lips passionately. "I'm sorry Leon did that. I'm sorry for how hard all of this has been on you as well but I could never be getting through this or facing it without you honey."

They kissed again and stayed holding one another. Tony whispered in her ear that he never wanted to hear her say sorry for any of this again.

Eventually Michelle pulled back a little. "What now? What are we going to do Tony?"

"For now baby, we are going to wash up, get into bed and hold onto each other. Let's worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

**Ok, so thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews and for reading. I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope it worked...I'm not sure. I don't own 24 etc...this one as usual is for adults not kids:)**

They barely had any sleep at all. They tossed and turned and neither one of them could stop thinking about everything that had happened. Tony held Michelle in his arms and through the night they whispered their love for each other and tried to encourage the other one that things would be ok, that they would get through this. Tony had never felt more connected to anyone in his entire life. Just the idea of lying with Michelle for hours and never wanting a second to go by that he wasn't touching her in some way, that he felt like he could tell her anything. More than anything though, she showed him a love that he had never knew even existed.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, the first thing they did was go and buy new cell phones. They sat over coffee setting up their new phones and then letting only their closest friends and family know the new numbers. A few of Michelle's friends asked her and Tony to come join them for drinks that night. They hadn't seen her in awhile now and were worried about her. Tony's friends asked the same thing so in the end they agreed to get everyone to meet at the same bar in a few hours. Tony picked a bar that was somewhere that neither he nor Michelle had ever been to before. He was determined until he had been notified that everything was clear and he knew what was happening with Mark he didn't want any chances being taken. He didn't want anyone to know where they were staying; he didn't even want them to go to their same coffee shop or video store. He wanted them to keep as low profile as possible. Even going out to a bar made him feel nervous but he knew they couldn't stay locked up and he figured it would do Michelle a lot of good to have a laugh with her friends.

Tony spent the afternoon on the phone with Brad and his family. He had organized for their places to be swept for bugs as well seeing as Leon knew the connection with Aiden and that Tony and Michelle spent time there. His family was upset to hear what had happened but were so good at allowing CTU to come in and have the place checked.

Michelle spent a long time getting ready to go out. Not because she was fussing but because she found herself constantly drifting off and just staring and thinking about everything. She was getting very worried about Tony. He had gone into super protection mode and it concerned her the toll of all the stress it must be having on him. She thought a lot about Mark as well and what she had been through. She knew she had to start finding some ways of really moving past what had happened, she just wasn't sure what the answers were. Tony had suggested a few times that maybe she should go and talk to someone and she had always brushed it off but now she wondered if he was right. She didn't want what had happened to affect her relationship with Tony and she didn't want to carry the weight of thinking about it all the time on her shoulders either, so maybe getting some help was a good idea. When he came into the bathroom to check on her she told him what she was thinking and he was very supportive. He almost seemed a little relieved. He pulled out a pile of numbers from his wallet and handed them to her.

"You already have numbers?"

He smiled. "I looked into it before. I didn't want to rush you but I figured if you did decide you wanted someone to talk to then I wanted to make sure you had the numbers for the best people in town."

She stood up and hugged him. "You really are one of a kind Almeida. What would I do without you?"

He just responded by kissing her all over the neck until she was laughing. Then he whispered into her ear, "I just want you to be happy sweetheart."

* * *

At the bar within an hour Tony and Michelle's friends were all getting along so well you would have thought they had known each other for years. Tony had invited Jack. He wasn't sure if he would come and they hadn't seen each other since the hospital so when he walked in the door he was really happy to see him. He made his way over to him, they went to shake hands but it ended up being more of a hug and handshake.

"How you going Jack?"

"Better Tony, better. Everything that has happened has made me really wake up and want to get back into everything again."

"That's great, and Kim?"

Jack smiled. "Kim is good. We are talking and it gets easier and better every time."

"I'm really happy to hear that."

Jack leaned in a little closer to Tony. "CTU has asked me back. I am seriously considering it. Once things calm down with you a little they want you and I to discuss the possibility of running the office together – you taking over tactical and me with field."

"That would be great and maybe even get division off our backs a little as well."

"So you would be alright with having me back there?"

Tony laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Are you kidding me? I'd love to have you back Jack. I know we have had our ups and downs but you and Michelle are the only 2 people I really trust. I'd love to have you back and I think CTU needs you."

Jack seemed genuinely humbled by Tony's words. "Thanks Tony, let me buy you a beer."

The 2 of them made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks. When they turned around they both watched as Michelle laughed with her friends over something. "God Jack, you have no idea how nice it is to see her having a good time."

"After what you guys have been through Tony I bet it is. You know, I still haven't had a real chance to thank Michelle."

"Well I know she would love to talk to you."

Just at the right time Michelle lifted her head and caught eye contact with Tony, he waved her over. She got right up and came over to them. She looked a little nervous as how to say hi to Jack but he gave her a quick hug before anything became awkward.

"Michelle, I haven't had a chance to thank you for everything you did for me that day. You didn't even know me and yet you stuck by me and I could never have gotten through any of that if it wasn't for you."

Michelle blushed a little. "You were doing the right thing Jack and I was so angry at the way CTU treated you. I'm just so sorry we got caught before we could finish helping you..."

"You and Tony were amazing. You could have gone to jail for what you did. I am so grateful."

"Well thanks for trusting me Jack. And for everything you did, you were amazing...except when you knocked Tony down." She giggled to let them know she was joking.

Tony put his arm around her and smiled. "That's alright, Jack and I know I could kick his ass any day if I really wanted to..."

Jack laughed, "Sure Almeida...you just keep thinking that. I barely sneezed and you went down!"

"You just caught me off guard is all. Speaking of that...anything going on with you and Kate?"

Jack immediately blushed a little. "Kind of, sort of...maybe. I don't know."

Michelle laughed. "That's a yes then! Why didn't you bring her tonight?"

"I don't know, she is going through a lot right now and I wasn't sure if she would want to..."

Tony pulled his phone out of his wallet and handed it to Jack. "Call her, give it a chance Jack. Trust me, coming out tonight and having a laugh is doing us both the world of good."

Jack smiled and nodded. He looked at the phone for a minute and then turned and took a few steps to the side to make the call. When he hung up a minute later he looked very nervous. "She said yes, said she would be here soon. Fuck, I need another drink!"

They all laughed and ordered more drinks. Michelle introduced Jack to their friends.

3 hours later they were all still going. Kate had joined them and it looked like her and Jack were having a great time talking and getting to know each other. Everyone had drunk way too much and was well and truly drunk. It was the first time Michelle and Tony had let their guards down in a long time and it felt good.

* * *

Tony had been sitting with his arm around Michelle listening to everyone joke around. The more drunk he got, the more emotional he started to become. At first it was just fleeting thoughts and images from the past few weeks but the more his mind drifted off the more he started to seriously think about everything that had happened. He was really angry at the situation he and Michelle had been put in. He was beyond humiliated and angry at what Leon had done and what he had heard. It made him feel like he had let Michelle down. He felt like he was always promising her everything would be ok and he would look after her and yet so many things had gone wrong and he didn't feel like he had protected her from anything. His anger started to switch from Leon and everyone else to himself. His anger then bought up his insecurities about Michelle. Would she get sick of how hard all this was and want to leave? Would she feel like Tony didn't look after her well enough or protect her?

He could feel himself getting really riled up and he was sure his eyes were going a little watery so he excused himself from the table and went to the bar. He ordered a couple shots and then downed them as quickly as they came.

Michelle watched Tony go to the bar, sit by himself and down a couple shots. She could tell just by looking at him something was wrong. Just his posture as he sat at the bar and the way he had walked over to it gave everything away. She got up to make her way over to him. One of his friends Evan, just beat her to it though.

Evan sat next to Tony, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you change your number and why you are not staying at your place? Is everything ok?"

Tony kept staring straight ahead. "Because I fucked a lot of things up Evan and now Michelle and I are paying the price."

Michelle rubbed her hand across his neck and then sat on the other side of him. He looked shocked that she was there. He didn't know what to do so he ordered more shots.

Michelle put her hand on his arm. "You haven't fucked anything up Tony. What are you talking about?"

He sighed and shook his head, almost as if he couldn't believe she would even say that. His voice was sarcastic, "Oh no, I've done everything right, that's why we are in this wonderful position. That's why you have been through hell..."

Michelle was really worried about him. "None of it is your fault Tony and I wouldn't be able to be getting through any of it if it wasn't for you..."

Tony smirked and then looked at Evan, back at Michelle and then straight ahead. "You wouldn't have gone through any of that if it wasn't for me."

"What?"

The shots landed in front of Tony but Evan moved them to the side so his friend couldn't just down another one. Tony looked at him. "You see Evan...Michelle is one of kind. She was pretty much tortured just to keep me safe, because she was scared of something happening to me. How many women do you know would go through hell for you?"

Michelle wasn't sure what to do. She was so uncomfortable, she had never heard Tony talk like this before and because he was so drunk she had no idea how much he was going to say – clearly he wasn't in control.

Evan looked stressed as well. "Michelle is amazing Tony but you have done everything..."

Tony put his hand up and stopped him. "Yeah, good point! Let's talk about what I have done. Starting with letting Michelle go home that morning when I knew in my gut I didn't want her to. Then after I found out the hell she has been through, I promise her over and over that I will look after her, that no one will hurt her again." Tony stopped for a second and shook his head. He grabbed the shot from Evans hand and downed it. "Yet I wasn't able to keep my promise and she got hurt again! All my training and I couldn't even keep the most important person in the world to me safe..."

Michelle started crying. She hated hearing Tony talk like this. "Stop it Tony! That's all bull shit..."

He turned and stared at her, "how you keep managing to believe anything I say is beyond me."

"Why are you saying all this? I trust you, I believe you more than anyone in the world."

"Well you're wrong Chelle. So fucking wrong! There are a million guys that would have looked after you better, make you safer and...comfortable."

Michelle wondered if his last word of 'comfortable' was in reference to what Leon had said. She was shocked at the way he was acting. He was so angry. She couldn't tell if he was angry at her. "What do you mean by comfortable Tony?"

She cringed thinking that Tony was so drunk he would say it out loud without thinking about it. Just as he went to answer she felt Jack put his hand on her shoulder and the other on Tony's. "What's going on guys?"

Tony ignored Jack at looked Michelle. "Does it matter how much I love you? Does that count for enough? Cause it feels like I've got nothing left to offer you."

His words made her burst into tears. They literally felt like they broke her heart. He threw his hands up in air. "And now I've managed to make you cry. There are other men Michelle...other men that will be able to be everything you deserve."

Michelle was barely able to get her words out. "I only want you."

"I wouldn't blame you. I'd understand. I'm giving you an out..."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony was so drunk his words were slurred. Michelle yelled at Tony, "I don't want a fucking out! But if you do, if this is what this is all about than just say it, don't make it about me."

Jack leaned down. "Whoa guys, calm down. Tony, stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up, I need to talk to you."

Tony used his hands to help push himself up, he began to sway a little. Jack literally dragged Tony to the side.

"What the hell is going on Tony? Why are you saying all that to Michelle?"

"I don't deserve her Jack. I don't. Look at what she has been through. Look at what she has done to protect me and I haven't even been able to protect her. Then all this shit with Leon...how could I let that happen? How could I let someone hurt her so much?"

Jack's voice was raised and assertive. "You didn't let ANYTHING happen Tony. You have done everything you possibly could to look after Michelle. Things happen, you can't control everything but you have managed to keep picking up the pieces and look after her."

"But I..."

Jack cut him off. "Do you love her Tony?"

"More than anything or anyone in the world. She is everything to me."

"Then why are you pushing her away?"

"I'm not, I'm letting her know I'd understand if she wanted out. I'm..."

Jack grabbed Tony and turned his body around so he was facing Michelle. Evan was trying to console her but she was almost hysterical and she got up to walk outside. Jack held Tony's shoulders roughly. "LOOK at her Tony. Look at how upset she is. You are scaring the hell out of her...look!"

Tony felt sick. Seeing Michelle like that was hell...knowing he was the reason she felt like that was even worse. She was getting closer to the door. He pulled out of Jack's grip and ran over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and she turned around. "Chelle..."

She pulled out of his grip, "Don't Tony, I can't hear anymore. Please stop." She pushed past him and straight out the door.

Jack had caught up with them. Kate had come over to see what was going on. Jack asked Kate to follow Michelle and make sure she didn't leave. To give him a couple minutes with Tony. Kate nodded her head and ran out the door after Michelle.

Tears made their way down Tony's cheek and he rubbed at them roughly. "What have I done? What do I do? I don't know what I am doing Jack, I don't want to lose her."

"Kate won't let Michelle leave. We will take you both back to the hotel. You need to talk Tony, tell Michelle how you are feeling. Stop trying to pretend you have everything under control and are fine, when you are so clearly not. Face this but do it with Michelle. If you don't want to lose her, you will let her in."

Tony nodded his head. "I have to go to her, let's go..." Just as he was about to head out the door he realized he was going to be sick. He made a mad dash for the bathrooms and only just made it in time. He vomited violently over and over. Once he was finished he washed his face and stared in the mirror. He was so vulnerable he didn't know how to deal with it. He felt a lot better for being sick. He didn't feel quite as drunk and his stomach was settled. Now he just had to go out there and face Michelle and Jack. He pushed the door open and went to find them.

Michelle was sitting outside with Kate waiting for them. She was still in tears and completely confused. Jack had told her that he and Kate would take them back to the hotel and make sure they got in ok. Kate tried to comfort her but seeing as she didn't really understand what was going on it was hard. She hugged Michelle and told her to call her at any time.

When Jack appeared with Tony, Michelle could see straight away that Tony was a little better. He walked straight over to her.

"Tony?"

"I just threw up...a lot."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok? Can I get you something?"

He held her back. "Just tell me you are coming back with me tonight."

"Of course I am Tony."

Jack flagged down a cab and they all jumped in. The ride luckily was a quick one because no one really knew what to say. Jack helped them inside and told them to call him if they needed anything. As he walked out the door he whispered into Michelle's ears if she needed help or anything to call, that Tony was going through some things he could relate to and if she needed him to help talk to him then he would be there anytime. She thanked him and told him she would call him tomorrow.

Once the door was shut Michelle turned around and faced Tony. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes were watery and he looked miserable. "I'm so sorry I just humiliated you like that Michelle. That I made you cry and I ruined your night when you were finally having fun..."

Michelle knew Tony was in a bad place and a few words wasn't going to make a whole lot of difference at this point in time. She wished he could just have a glimpse into her mind for 1 minute and then he would realise just how much she loved him, how much she believed in him and how he meant everything in the world to her. She didn't want them to fight.

She walked over to him and pulled him down onto the bed. He looked confused but went along with her actions. Michelle began kissing Tony's neck. He tilted his head to the side to give her better access. God he loved her touch, she managed to transport him and his thoughts to a whole new place. He felt her start to undo the buttons on his shirt and then she kissed his chest and all the way down to his stomach. He put his hand on hers. "I don't deserve this..."

She didn't even lift her head, "I don't want to talk yet..." She continued to kiss all over his chest and stomach and her hands began to run all up and down his thighs.

His eyes were watery, she managed to get to him in a way that still didn't make sense to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she kissed him, it felt like heaven. She turned him on so much and he wanted her so badly. He couldn't believe after everything that had just happened this was what she was doing. Shouldn't she be yelling at him? He wanted to be close to her, emotionally he felt like with every touch she gave him a little more confidence back. He went to reach for her top but she stopped him, "No..."

He was surprised at how she was taking control. He loved it even though he was so confused. She pushed his hand back to his side and then continued. She ran her hand firmly across his groin over and over making his entire body jerk in response. He tried to look at her eyes, they were still teary but she also had a look that he had not seen before. He didn't know how to place it. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair, she allowed him to do it so then he let his other hand run down her back and arms.

She reached for his buckle and undid it. Tony wasn't sure where this was going. She undid his pants and pulled them down. He thought they were going to make love so he tried again to reach for her shirt buttons but again she grabbed his hand and put it back on her head. His heart began to race and his whole body was pounding. "What are you doing Chelle?"

She ignored his question but stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Chelle..."

"Tony, do you know I love you?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

The fact that she said the word 'still' panicked him that he had really thrown her tonight by the way he had acted. "I love you more than you will ever understand Chelle, you are my everything."

She gave him a smile and he could see a sense of relief flash across her face. She slid down the bed taking his pants and shoes with her. When she crawled back on the bed she sat between his legs. Her hands ran firmly up and down his legs and thighs to his stomach and chest. He felt stunned. He had never seen her take control like this before. He had never seen her act this way before. It was the biggest turn on in the world. She lowered her head and kissed his stomach again at the same time that she slowly and gently took him into her hands. Shivers ran down his spine. "You can't do this, you're not ready..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

They way she was stroking him was sending him crazy. He was having trouble speaking now as his breathing got heavier and heavier. He let it go on for another few seconds before he went to sit up a little, "No, no...I feel like because I got drunk and said a pile of shit I have made you feel like you have to do this."

She pushed him back down. "That's not true."

"Why...why won't you talk to me sweetheart?"

"Because you are not in a place to hear me right now and accept what I am saying. Maybe though I can make you feel how I am feeling and thinking."

Her words ran over and over in his head. He wished he was stone cold sober so he could know how to respond properly or take more control. She was incredible. "I'm scared my behaviour is forcing you to do something you might regret." He wanted to say so much more but he didn't even know where to begin and the more she touched him the harder it became to even think.

"I don't want to talk about this Tony. I'm making my own decision, I know how I feel. Unless you don't want me to do this...if you don't want me to because YOU don't want it..."

"Of course I want..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she had leant down and taken him into her mouth. He groaned loudly and his head landed roughly on the pillow. He tried to lift his head again to watch, his entire body was responding to every single touch or move she made. She was unbelievable and he was shocked at how intense and intimate the moment had become. He felt so vulnerable, he knew she was feeling vulnerable as well – she had to be but she wasn't showing it. She made him feel like there was nothing else in the world she wanted to be doing right now than this.

Michelle looked up and caught eye contact with him. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, his mouth was wide open and it felt like she could see nothing but love in his eyes. She could tell he was shocked, stunned by her actions. She was a little as well. She had never taken control of a situation like this before. She had thought for a moment before she began that she might lose it, start to cry or break down like last time but she didn't. In fact, the moment her mouth met Tony, she could think of nothing else but making him feel good and how incredible it was to be with him in this way. Every second that past gave her some confidence back. Doing this, being with Tony like this felt like the most natural thing in the world and she couldn't have been happier that she had managed to face it because now she knew she could put Mark behind her. Now she knew, with Tony she would get through all of this.

She loved watching his face and his whole body react to her touch. She upped the pace and he responded with a long drawn out groan. He tried to say something but nothing but 'shit' and 'chelle' and 'oh my fuck' managed to come out. She slowed it down a little and looked up and him and smiled. That sent him insane and he begged her for more. She felt a rush of adrenalin and excitement run through her body as she gave Tony everything she had and bought him to a climax. His entire body shook on the bed, his toes curled, his stomach muscles tightened showing the most impressive 6 pack, sweat dripped down his forehead and he grunted and growled like she had never heard him before. She didn't think she had every been so lost in somebody as she was right now with Tony.

She held him and stayed over him until she felt him reach down and pull her body up so she was rested on his chest. He kissed her head over and over and told her how much he loved her.

In just above a whisper, "Thank you Tony."

He was still trying to catch his breath, "Thank me? Chelle...thank you."

He felt her tighten her grip on him a little. He lifted her head by her chin so she would look at him in the eyes, "Are you ok baby?"

"I loved being that close to you Almeida."

"I've never seen you like that before Chelle."

"I've never felt like that before."

"I feel like I pushed you over an edge tonight. I know you said you didn't want to talk before but we need to sweetheart."

Michelle rolled so she was on her back. "Are you angry with me?"

He shook his head. "How could I be angry at you? I'm angry at me."

"All those things you said tonight...did you mean them?"

He didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't even sure if he could remember everything he had said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so..."

Michelle climbed off the bed. Even just thinking about what had happened at the bar made her feel tearful again. "Do you want an out Tony?"

He became stressed that she had climbed off the bed and was now pacing the room. He couldn't believe she could think that for a second. "NO!" He shouted and then he tried to calm his voice down a little. "No, I don't but I can't understand why you don't."

Michelle looked at him. His eyes were moving everywhere like he was so nervous he didn't even know where to look. His shoulders had become hunched and his voice was shaky. "How could you think that? I love you more than anything in this world. You have saved me Tony, you make me happy, and you are everything to me."

"I feel like I keep letting you down. I keep promising that I'll look after you that no one else will hurt you and then they do."

She could hear in his voice how much he was struggling with this. She just wasn't sure how she was ever going to make him feel ok about it all. She challenged him a little, "I think that Leon got to you a lot more than you want to admit."

Immediately he got defensive, "Why are you saying that?"

"A few reasons but one for what you said at the bar about me being 'comfortable'..."

"I'm drunk Chelle, I said a lot of things..."

"Yeah and all that says to me is that your guard is down and you are actually opening up more than you normally would. Why are you so worried about letting me know how much his words got to you last night?"

"Because I feel like an asshole, like it is wrong that I could let that prick even affect me like that."

Michelle was happy that Tony was finally being so open. She could tell he was still a little drunk but nowhere near as bad as before. "Sweetheart, I don't think anyone in the world wouldn't be affected by what he said and did. You are putting too much pressure on yourself."

"Aren't you angry about it all Chelle?"

"I am so angry about it Tony, I think I am still even a little bit in shock about it all. When I think about that prick listening to all the things that we said...I mean that was one of the most emotional experiences of my life and to think that some asshole was probably sitting there having a laugh about it all makes me feel sick. I'm humiliated; I'm scared that he has told other people. I feel like I've been violated but more than anything I am more worried about you."

"I could kill him for making you feel that way. I've let you down. I am just so..." his voice dropped and tears ran down his cheek, "so scared you are going to leave me, that I'm not enough..."

"Almeida, I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you just accept all the things I've promised and not been able to follow through on?"

"Like?"

"Like that I'll protect you..."

"You have Tony, you do protect me."

His voice started to raise a little. "Not enough, you continue to get hurt."

She raised her voice to match his, "I just don't get how you don't understand, why you don't get it. YOU saved me from Mark. YOU are the reason why I am still here. He was going to rape and probably kill me Tony and you found us and saved me. You got me through the most traumatic time of my life afterwards by being the most perfect, beautiful soul I could have ever asked for. When you put your arms around me, I feel so safe, comfortable and content." She walked over to him. She was really yelling at him now. "Do you hear that Tony? Do you understand that? When I am with you, everything feels ok. With everything that has happened all I think about is how much I want to be with you, how much I want a future with you. I love you so much, you are my everything."

Tony took Michelle and walked her up against the wall. He kissed her passionately on the lips. At first he was going to just kiss her quickly but he found himself opening her mouth and letting his tongue find hers. It felt intense and heated right from the start. He only pulled his lips back barely an inch, "I'm so sorry I lost it tonight. I don't think I realised how much everything had gotten to me. As soon as I got drunk it was like the flood gates opened and every little thing became so huge in my mind."

He started kissing her neck. "I'm glad in a way that it happened Tony. I need to know how you are feeling. You don't have to always put on such a strong front for me. You broke my heart when you asked me if your love counted enough because that was all you had to offer me. It felt like it my heart literally stopped. The look in your eyes, the way you said it..."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I don't even know what to say..."

"I want you to say that you know that your love is all I need. That if we had absolutely nothing else, your love would be enough and will always count for more than anything in this world."

"Chelle..."

"It is true for me."

He put his hands on her cheeks. "Our love for each other is all we need. The world can keep throwing all this shit at us but I know we will be ok if we stick together and keep loving each other."

She smiled. He kissed her again and then laughed a little, "But, I want to offer you everything. Thanks baby, thanks for being with me tonight and for everything."

**Please let me know what you think. If I should continue etc...Is there anything you want to see happen in this story? Thanks for reading but please let me know your thoughts:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for delay - been away. I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. Thank you so much for taking the time to read:)**

They had laid on the bed and put the TV on but Tony pretty much passed out straight away. Michelle was wide awake. She spent a long time watching him sleep and thinking about everything that had happened. She was worried about Tony. He took on way too much responsibility for everything that happened. It was so clear tonight how badly everything was eating away at him inside and she knew it was going to take a lot of re-enforcement from her for him to 100% believe and accept what she said. There was so much for them to deal with but she knew they needed to take it all one step at a time.

* * *

Tony woke up to see Michelle already awake. She had showered and was dressed, sitting by the window staring out. She looked a million miles away. Everything from the night before came flooding back into his mind and he felt sick to his stomach. He remembered yelling at her in front of everyone, Jack grabbing him by the shoulders and making him look at how he had bought Michelle to tears. Then he thought about once they had come back to the hotel and what she had done. He hoped like hell she didn't regret it. He would never forgive himself if his behaviour had forced her into doing something she wasn't ready for. He slid out of the bed quietly and walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She got a bit of a shock. He nuzzled into her neck, "Day dreaming?"

She smiled,"Yeah. How do you feel honey?"

He sat on the couch next to her and then pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. "Surprisingly ok. I think being sick saved me from the hangover from hell. I'm sorry I crashed so quickly last night. How long have you been up for?"

"I didn't really sleep that much, I'm ok though. Hungry!"

"Well can I take you to breakfast?"

She nodded her head, "Yes please."

"Ok, let me have a quick shower and then I'll be right with you." She got off him and so he could stand up. "Why didn't you sleep Chelle?"

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to act like it was completely fine but he could see straight through it. "Just thinking but nothing bad, I am fine...just one of those nights."

He was going to push it but seeing as she was starving he decided to get ready and then try and talk to her better over breakfast. He responded 'ok' in an unconvincing way and then told her that he would be ready in a couple minutes.

They walked to a local cafe and took a booth up the back. They had walked holding hands. They hadn't spoken much but it wasn't awkward, they were just both thinking. Michelle liked that they felt comfortable enough with each other to just be together and not have to be saying something all the time.

They both had a pile of messages on their phones and checked them as they say down. Tony had a couple from his friends asking him if he was ok and from his parents asking to please call because they wanted to see them and see how they were going. Michelle had one from Jack asking if Tony was ok. She sent him a text back saying they were better and had talked and she would call him later.

"Among others, I have one from Mom and Dad asking if they can see us today, they are worried about how we are doing."

"That's fine with me Tony. When do they want to meet up?"

He looked at his watch. It was already 11:30. "Well they asked for this morning...let me give them a quick call."

He got through to his Dad who had a pile of questions for Tony. Tony was surprised to hear how worried his parents seemed about them. In the end he told them where they were and offered if they wanted to come meet them for a coffee they could. Daniel agreed and told him they would be there soon.

"Jeez...mum and dad are freaking out. I guess having their house searched for a bug hasn't helped matters. Do you mind if they join us soon?"

Michelle was smiling. "Of course not."

After they had ordered their food and a coffee, Tony turned inwards and took her hands in his. "How are you doing after last night?"

"As long as you are ok Tony, I am ok."

"That's not what I meant baby. Do you regret what happened?"

"No Tony. How could I regret being with you?"

He sighed. "You are amazing, you know that? It's just it was a huge step and I really put you through hell last night..."

"You had a bad night Tony. I'm glad I finally realized how you were feeling. I hate the idea that I didn't understand the depth of how much you were keeping in. I just hope now that everything is on the table you will continue to keep talking to me and telling me how you feel."

"Well I'm sure you rather I find a better way of going about it..."

"Don't you dare feel guilty about that as well Tony!"

He was shocked at the assertiveness and strength in her tone. "What? I humiliated you, I yelled at you...I said some really shitty things."

"Yeah, things I needed to hear! I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me all that before but it is over now and I want us to just keep moving forward. Put it behind us and keep talking..."

She was incredible. He couldn't believe how forgiving she was, she made him feel so much better. "Ok, we are moving forward and I promise to keep talking to you."

She seemed satisfied. He squeezed her hand and when she looked at him he winked at her. "By the way...you were amazing, that was so incredible I don't even know how to put it into words."

She blushed, which he loved. "Really?"

He laughed. "You have no idea. Are you blushing honey?"

That made her go even more red. Her voice was quiet and a little shaky. "Yes...umm I just..."

"I can't wait to return the favour..."

Michelle had a huge grin and was completely red now. She looked around for anyone that might be able to hear. "Tony..."

"What? I mean it...sitting here looking at you blushing, you are adorable and I can't stop my mind from thinking about all of the things I would love to be doing to you right now..."

In a way it still felt so hard to believe she and Tony Almeida were talking to each other like this. A whole year of dreaming about it and now it finally coming true was a very strange feeling but she loved it. She loved this side to Tony. He looked so cheeky right now as he grinned at her. She almost jumped a mile when he slid his hand on her thigh under the table. He laughed.

"How am I supposed to be able to concentrate on breakfast now Tony? Do I need to make you sit across from me?"

He tightened his grip on her leg. "Awww don't make me...I like being this close to you."

She turned in towards him and kissed him taking him by complete surprise. It wasn't just a kiss either, she opened his mouth and slid her tongue across making it heated and passionate from the start.

They only stopped kissing when they heard the waitress clear her throat then put their coffees on the table. She gave them a dirty look and walked away. He leant back in and whispered, "Now you've gotten us in trouble with the waitress..."

"She is just jealous because you are so handsome and I am kissing you."

He sat back surprised. He sure as hell wasn't use to getting compliments like that. He felt her nudge him, "Now who is blushing?"

"Who wouldn't after getting a compliment like that...especially from you."

"Well hello Tony Almeida!"

They both turned to see who it was. Tony's heart dropped when he saw it was an ex-girlfriend, Alisa. A woman he had dated just before Nina but had broken it off after he found out she was cheating on him. "Ummm hi."

He had barely got the words out when she leaned down on the table. "And who's your little friend?"

"My girlfriend Michelle." He turned quickly and looked at Michelle and then back. "Michelle this is Alisa an old..."

"Girlfriend I believe the word is you are looking for."

Michelle stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Alisa shook her hand but only for a second and greased Michelle off in the process.

Tony sat back. "So anyways, Michelle and I were just in the middle of breakfast but it was nice to see you..."

"What you don't even have time to speak to me for a couple minutes? I haven't seen you in a long time, that's pretty rough Tony."

"We haven't seen each other for a long time for a good reason and you know exactly what that is and so I don't really understand what we could possibly have to talk about?"

Alisa almost seemed proud to have gotten such a big reaction from Tony. "You never even heard me out Tony, it wasn't what you thought. Seems like we have a lot to talk about, clearly you are still upset about it."

Tony sighed. "I'm not upset about that, I'm upset that you are interrupting my time with Michelle."

Alisa looked at Michelle and gave her a fake smile. "I'm sure Michelle doesn't mind. I just want to see how you are doing?"

Tony squeezed Michelle's leg under the table. She put her hand on top of his to let him know she was ok. Michelle was a little surprised at Alisa, not the type of woman she ever pictured Tony would date. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Alisa addressing her.

"Are you alright Michelle? You have lots of bruises or something on your arms and..."

"ALISA!" Tony cut her off.

"What? I was just asking if she is ok? I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm fine." Michelle stood up. "Look I'll give you both a minute and go to the restroom."

Tony grabbed her hand. "No, you don't have to sweetheart."

"Ummm yes, I think I do." With that she turned and walked off.

Tony leaned closer to Alisa. "What the hell are you doing? Why would you say something like that? What is wrong with you?"

"Clearly I hit a nerve...what is so wrong with asking if someone is ok when they have clearly been hurt?"

"Because you don't know the story, you don't know anything and it is none of your business."

"Shit Tony, you are acting so hostile towards me. I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to upset you or her."

Tony calmed down a little. He sighed. "Look what is it that you want?"

"I want to say sorry for the way thing ended between us. It really wasn't what you thought. You are an amazing guy and I would never have done anything to intentionally hurt you."

"It is in the past now Alisa. It's ok, I have moved on."

"But are you happy?"

"Of course I am happy."

"I can make you happier Tony..."

"Alisa, don't even go there. I am very happy with Michelle, she is the one I am going to marry."

"Wow, have you asked her yet?"

"No."

"Well then, you are not off the market yet. Would you think about having a coffee with me? Talk about things."

Michelle was making her way back from the restroom when Brad called her phone. She took the call. He sounded very nervous. First he told her that they had completed the sweep of everything and had not found any more bugs. It had just been the one in Tony's apartment. His place was clean now and they could return when they wanted. Michelle asked him why he sounded nervous, surely that was good news. He went on to explain that he had just had a phone call informing him that Mark had been released on bail pending his hearing. It stopped Michelle in her tracks. "You guys all said he wouldn't get out on bail, that I didn't have to worry about that."

"I know Michelle and I am so sorry. I can't believe it has happened. For some reason I think they are giving him leniency because he is a federal agent. I don't know but you and Tony need to be prepared. Of course the office will provide you with support."

Michelle didn't know what to say or think. She told Brad she was sorry she couldn't talk about it right now. She thanked him for letting them know and hung up. She made her way back to the table. She felt sick watching Alisa lean over the table with her cleavage hanging out in front of Tony. She was surprised she was still even there.

Alisa had seem Michelle heading towards the table and just when she figured she was in earshot she said to Tony, "Yes of course, I'd love to meet up, pick up where we left off..." then she raised her head as if to stop the conversation because Michelle was there.

Tony was confused. What the hell was that about? He went to repeat that he had no interest in seeing her ever again when he looked up and realised Michelle was standing there. He could have killed Alisa for doing that. Michelle looked completely shocked.

Tony went to stand up. "Michelle..." He panicked. He looked at Alisa, "you saw Michelle coming and said that on purpose. I never said I wanted to meet up..."

Alisa smirked. "Tony..."

"I mean it Alisa, just piss off. I know what your are up to and it is not going to work. Leave us alone."

Michelle still stood there just staring blankly at them. "I'm going to go..."

Tony put his hand on her arm. "No, Alisa is going. That was all bullshit sweetheart."

Alisa stood up and pushed the piece of paper that she had written her number on across the table in front of Tony. "I'll talk to you soon Almeida." Then she looked at Michelle. "Sorry Michelle." Then she smiled and walked off.

Michelle went to turn around to leave as well. Tony grabbed her. "You are not going anywhere."

"I need to go, I need to get out of here..."

"MICHELLE! Don't walk away from me please..."

"What The hell was all of that about Tony?"

"I don't even know. I told her I was happy with you and to leave me alone. She saw you coming Michelle and that's why she made that comment, she was being a bitch."

"Yeah well, you want to meet her, fine, go for it."

Tony dropped his hands in shock. "What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said Michelle. Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Clearly there is something big between you two. If you want to meet her, meet her."

Tony threw his hands in the air, "Just like that, huh? You don't care if I go meet up with another woman? Why are you being like this? You telling me you really don't care?"

Michelle didn't really know what she was doing. She was in shock over Mark and it was making her put walls up immediately. "She was leaning all over you Tony. Sounds like you have unfinished business between you two. Doesn't look like you just told her to go away, clearly you were speaking about a lot more..."

She was taking a step back away from him. He understood how angry and upset she must be over the situation but the last thing he wanted was for her to act like she didn't care. Why wasn't she going crazy at him? If the situation had been reversed he would be jealous beyond all hell demanding answers.

He looked over and saw that the end of the restaurant was empty and there was a little half room with a bit more privacy. He took her by the arm and dragged her over there. As they were walking he heard Michelle say, "Could her breasts be any bigger? Could they have been more in your face?"

He sighed almost in a little bit of relief. He didn't want Michelle to feel jealous, that was the last thing in the world he wanted but he also needed to know she did care. "I wasn't even looking sweetheart. I could care less about her, I hate her. I did before and I do even more now after what she just did. She was trying to get me to meet her for a coffee but I told her repeatedly how happy I was with you and that I would never see her..."

"Are you still attracted to her? You know your life would be a lot less complicated with her then me..."

Tony couldn't believe it. On one hand he could see she was very upset over the situation and then she would make a comment like that, like she was trying to push him away. She was confusing the hell out of him. "Stop saying things like that Michelle. You are making me feel like you want me to meet her."

"You can..."

He raised his voice. "What the fuck? I thought you and I had something really serious going on here. I'd want to kill any fucking guy that came near you and yet you are acting like you don't really care."

Tears started streaming down her face, "I just want you to be happy...be safe...be ok."

"What is going on Michelle? Look, I am so sorry that happened. I am so sorry for how that must have made you feel and I'll tell you everything that was said, anything you want to know BUT I get the feeling there is something else going on here. You know how happy I am with you. You have to know how much I love you."

Michelle looked into Tony's eyes. They were full of hurt and confusion. She thought about last night and how upset he had been and she hated that she was about to drop another bombshell on him. "Tony...Brad called. Mark is out on bail."

Tony stood there stunned. That was the last thing in the world he had been expecting to hear.

"You know what he is like. I don't want you getting hurt Tony, I don't want you going through all this...maybe you would be better off..."

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. He could feel her whole body go weak in his arms and he had to hold her even tighter so she didn't fall. The news didn't scare him, it just made him angry. So angry that Michelle had to go through this, that she now had to fear him coming after her. He whispered into her ear, "I am not going anywhere sweetheart. I am going to look after you."

"I'd understand if you just want to leave Tony..."

"Don't do this baby. Don't try and push me away. I know you and you are just putting up walls but I need you to let me in so we can handle this together."

He felt her grip onto him even harder. "She was a bitch Tony. I can't even imagine you dating someone like that."

She was all over the place. Tony didn't know which subject now to be addressing or what to be saying or doing to comfort Michelle. "I barely dated her baby and she wasn't my type at all and then I caught her cheating anyways so I just walked away. I would have ended it whether I'd found that out or not."

"Do I have to worry about her?"

He was still holding her and stroking the back of her head. "In what way?"

"She gave you her number. Do you want to see her?"

"Sweetheart, you are not hearing me. I hate her. I have no interest in her. I love you, I only want you. I'm sorry, I am so sorry that happened."

He pulled her head back enough so he could look her in the eyes. "You didn't mean any of that did you Chelle? About it being fine if I met up with her? Please tell me you didn't mean that."

A fresh batch of tears made their ways down her cheeks and she shook her head. "Of course I didn't, you should know that! I was just freaking out and...and...Of course I didn't mean it." She started stumbling on her words, "I hated seeing her cracking onto you and she was looking at me like I was nothing and I didn't know your history and..."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and then kissed her to stop her talking. "Baby its ok. I did know that. I do know it." They kissed again for a minute before Michelle pulled back.

She still spoke with anger, fear and confusion in her voice. "You should know that...I'd don't want to lose you..."

He held her cheeks in his hands and commanded her to look him in his eyes as he spoke. "I do know that baby, I promise..."

Michelle jumped again, "Brad said your apartment is clean, so is everything else."

He nodded his head as he thought. "I don't want us staying there though now sweetheart. Mark could easily know my address from work."

"What are we going to do?" She started to breathe heavily. "Shit Tony, we have nowhere to go."

"Hey hey, it will be ok."

"How?"

He smiled. "Because you and I are going to go and get ourselves a new apartment together. A whole new, fresh start to our lives together. What do you think about that?"

Her face lightened. "Really? Our own apartment that we pick together?"

He could see she liked the idea and he really liked it. He loved the idea of picking a new home that was just for him and Michelle. "Yup, just you and me baby. We will find something that we both love and then we can fill it out will all new things. What do you say? We can start looking today? In the mean time we just stay at hotels."

She hugged him excitedly. "I'd love it. I'd love to get our own new place. Can we get an apartment in a secure high rise?"

"You bet sweetheart. 24 hour security." He pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "I've got a lot in savings, I want to give you the very best. I want you to feel safe and secure and love our new home. So there is nothing to worry about...ok?"

"I love you Tony. I love you so much."

He kissed her neck. "You are my world beautiful."

**I hope you thought this was ok. Please let me know your thoughts. You guys rock, thanks for reading!**


End file.
